Dimensional Heroes Spirits: Birth By Sleep
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes travel 10 years into the past in order to help quell an evil that threatens them in the present. Will they be able to stop it?
1. Two familiar, One new

We open to three kingdoms who have joined together in order to discuss the events of their recently picked warriors.

"Hmm. Yes. This revelation is rather troubling." said a small green snake creature.

Servine

King of Greenleaf

"Yes I believe it is in our best interest to summon our chosen warriors now than wait for things to...play out." said a creature with long sleeve like arms.

Mienshao

New King of Pugulis

"I agree. Things will no doubt be disastrous if nothing is done now." said a large bird.

Braviary

King of Avia

"Bring them in!" they shouted.

Into the room, walked three figures. One was a young boy in green and spiky black hair, the other was a blond haired man dressed as a bartender, the third was a school girl with long blue hair.

"My pick for my warrior, a licensed hunter….Gon Freecss." Servine said.

"My pick for my warrior, the toughest man in Ikebukuro….Shizuo Heiwajima." Mienshao said.

"And my pick….the student council president of Hakoniwa Academy….Medaka Kurokami." Braviary said.

"Man, I never thought I'd get roped into another one of these again. This craps starting to get real annoying." Shizuo said.

"Calm yourself Shizuo. You used to be good to your brother until that incident. No matter the challenge, be it you or a student, I'll always accept it." Medaka said.

"I have no clue what's going on here, but I'm up for anything." Gon said smiling.

"Now listen, there is an important task to give you three. There is a very powerful weapon in the past close to falling to evil hands here in the present." Servine said.

"The Kaima….an evil force that seeks to claim it." Mienshao said.

"So, we intend to send you ten years into the past in order to help keep this weapon out of evil hands. Will you fight for us?" Braviary asked.

"Screw you. Why would I fight for some kingdom I've never even heard of?" Shizuo shouted.

"Mind yourself, Shizuo, or I'll teach you a lesson." Medaka said.

"Hmm. Well, to be honest. I don't feel like picking on weak little girls. Fine, I'll agree to it." Shizuo said. "Besides, this crisis you three are muttering about obviously will get Ikebukuro involved and I don't want that happening."

"I heard Killua was a co-warrior for Violight. So..I'm in and we'll fight." Gon said.

"Actually, Killua has been upgraded to main warrior now. The one who was suppose to fight alongside him, Cole McGarth, went missing during transport and cannot be found." Servine said.

"But, with you three, this makes nine picked so far." Braviary said.

"Now, there is one thing to note. There are three people we wish for one of you each to follow after. Each will be involved with the weapon in one way or the other." Servine said as three warriors were shown. A tall man with brown spiky hair, a short one with blond spiky hair and a woman with short blue hair.

"Their names are Terra, Ventus and Aqua. Three warriors of an ancient weapon known as the Keyblade. You will each choose one of them to follow." Braviary said.

"Hmm…" Shizuo said. "I'll take Terra. He seems like the stronger one of these three. And if he loses control, I can take him down."

"I'll go with Ventus. I have a feeling that Killua might go for him." Gon said.

"Then I guess that leaves me with Aqua. I'm sure she and I can get along." Medaka said.

"Good. One other matter, under no circumstances are you to reveal facts of the future or even talk about other worlds." Servine said.

"Shall we, you two?" Medaka asked.

"Not like we have a choice." Shizuo said.

"Yeah! Let's go for it!" Gon cheered.

Meanwhile with three familiar ships…

"What do you mean going for the X-Blade? What is it even?" Hope asked.

"To be honest, no one knows. Its a lost weapon that's been talked about for centuries. But there are no records talking about what it even is." Spectra said.

"But, you somehow knew it was the Kaima's target. How?" Robin asked.

"Well...I was visiting the Empire on business a couple days ago, when I saw this creature. He had two horns on his head and dressed in purple. I could tell he wasn't a local. Before I could talk to him, he vanished." Najenda said.

"That's gotta be the last executive." Sunset said. "And he's definitely looking for something."

"So we know he's looking for the X-Blade, but have no idea where hes gonna go next." Gemini said.

"There is one record we found." Spectra said holding a burnt note. "This was found where he was spotted. It says that the X-Blade is impossible to make here in the present, but….10 years ago, there was an attempt to forge it."

"An attempt to forge the blade, and Hakai's gonna steal it right after its made." Hope said.

"But, there may be a way to stop this plan of his. The three names I told you of, they're involved with this somehow. They're on a world called the Land of Departure. Unfornately, it no longer exists in the present. But it exists in the past. Each of us will split off, each team following a different warrior. I will follow the strong one, Terra." Spectra said.

"I'll take Aqua. Ha! Beat you to the girl, Sanji!" Hope said.

"Dammit all again!" Sanji shouted.

'Its fine. I was gonna pick Ventus either way." Jexi said. "There's something about him I like."

"Then we're all set then." Akame said.

"Yeah. Time cannon is set and primed." Rotom said.

"Time Cannon?" Hope asked.

"It rips a hole open into the past allowing easy passage without fear of the effects messing with the machinery of our ships." Spectra said.

A cannon came from the red ship as it fired, creating a hole in space time as all three ships soared into the large rift.


	2. Mark of Mastery

Meanwhile, inside a large light filled castle, the three warriors were inside as two of them, Terra and Aqua, approached two men, one with black hair and a white robe, the other a man dressed in all black with a white beard. Unknown to the five, they were being watched by Gon, Medaka and Shizuo. The man in robes stood up and addressed Terra and Aqua.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand before us as candidates...but this is neither a competition or a battle of supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither of you will. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not come all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark.I trust you are ready." he said.

"Yes." they both said.

"Then let the examination begin." he said as orbs of light filled the room. Unseen to any of them, Xehanort raised a hand as darkness overtook the orbs as they began moving randomly across the room.

"This is weird. Is it part of this exam thing?" Gon asked as an orb went right for the hidden three.

"Yep, pretty sure it's not. Move!" Shizuo said grabbing some debris and tossing it at the orb, breaking it.

Another then moved at Ven who slashed it with his keyblade.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted.

"I'm fine. Just focus on the exam." Venn said.

"It's dangerous here. Just go wait in your room." Aqua said.

"No way. I've been dreaming of this day, the day you two become masters." Ven said.

"Let him be. He's been trained for this." Terra said.

The three Keyblade wielders then began battling against the orbs of light.

"Hmm. Well, they certainly hold their own in a fight." Medaka said.

"Yeah. I like these guys." Gon said.

Soon, all the orbs were broken as things calmed down.

"Well, that was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test so I chose to let it unfold. Which brings us to your next and final trial. Aqua, Terra, you two will spar against each other." he said.

The two then took opposite sides as the both readied their keyblades. "Remember, there are no winners, only truths for when equal powers clash, their true natures are revealed. Begin!"

The two then clashed with each other across the room. Both equal at first with Aqua slowly gaining the upperhand. As she ran at Terra, his hand began to glow dark with darkness permeating from it. He then stopped it and then blocked Aqua.

"This is a good fight." Shizuo said.

"Indeed. But, I'm not sure this is what the masters are thinking." Medaka said.

After a while, the fight had stopped as they stood before the masters.

"We have both deliberated and made a decision. Terra and Aqua, you both have performed tremendously, however, it is only Aqua who has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness in you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as a new keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." the man said as Xehanort left them to think.

Shizuo, Gon and Medaka then came from their hiding place so that the three could see them, but were suddenly knocked out by an unseen force.

"What is this? This power?" Medaka wondered as they fell unconscious. Behind them was a boy in a black mask as Xehanort approached.

"You knew these three were spying on them, why didn't you deal with them?" the boy asked.

"Simple, they posed no real threat. There wasn't a reason to deal with them. Just leave them there for a while." Xehanort said. "I still have a message for you to deliver to Ventus."

"Hey. Someone's gotta make sure the job is done and give him incentive to leave home." the boy said.

It was later after the three keybladers split at Terra and Aqua ran back into the main chamber of the place, just as the other three regained consciousness. It was also around this time that the three ships entered the world and walked onto the grounds, secretly listening in on what was going on.

"Very well then. I will send my pupils out to investigate." Eraqus said. "That was my old friend, Yen Sid. As you know, he is master no more."

"Yen Sid? I've heard of him. He's suppose to be this really powerful sorcerer." Lucy said.

"Maybe you should ask him for some celestial spirit lessons sometime." Hope said.

"But he still keeps an eye out on the worlds for us, the wielders of the keyblade. All the more reason to feel concerned. He tells us that the Princesses of Heart are in danger, from a new threat. One that feeds off the negativity of others. Fledgling emotions that have taken on monster form, Yen Sid calls them...the Unversed." Eraqus continued.

"The Unversed? So there's more than just the Kaima out here." Jexi said.

"I guess any threat has to be balanced with heroes." Hope said.

"I tried to pass this news onto Master Xehanort, but it appears he has gone missing. So, you are tasked with two things: eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. Terra, this is a chance for you to earn the Mark of Mastery. I have unlocked the Lanes Between, you may use these forbidden pathways to travel from this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer in these spaces but your armor will protect you. Now, this order must be kept. You must not tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty." Eraqus said.

"Yes master." Terra said going out the door.

"That's my cue, see you guys on the other side." Shizuo said following after Terra.

"Looks like I must leave now. Jexi, I want to borrow a few members from your team." Spectra said.

"A few?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. I wish to borrow Rainbow Dash, Gajeel, Lemon Zest and Isaac." Spectra said.

"Its done." Jexi said.

"Its time to move." Spectra said as the group left for the ship.

As Terra left through a portal on his hover device, Shizuo jumped on.

"Hey! No free rides, pal!" Terra said.

"Chill out. I just need to borrow a ride." Shizuo said looking down on the ground to see Ven running out.

Ven looked up in sadness as he quickly activated his armor and summoned his glider, following after Terra.

"Wait! Ven!" Aqua shouted coming out with Eraqus.

"Aqua, go and bring him back." Eraqus said as Aqua activated her armor and followed after Ven just as the portal closed.

"So what are we supposed to do? How can we follow them?" Sokka asked.

"Those gliders, emit different energies." Kos-Mos said. "I have sent Ven's to your ships computer, Jexi."

"Then we'll follow the energy. We need to get a move on now." Nami said.

The star speeder then rocketed off with Gon following.

"See you at the end of this, Medaka!" Gon shouted.

"Hmm. Guess that leaves me with one choice left." medaka said looking at Hope's group. She walked over to him.

"M-Medaka? I never expected you to be a warrior." Hope said.

"Well, I am. And I need you to follow the blue haired girl." Medaka said. "The one who just left."

"Well we wre gonna do that. Let's go!" Hope said as the ships rocketed off.

Three adventures, three warriors, one story. What will become of the three groups?


	3. Fairies and Spinning Wheels

We open to a calm forest where Spectra's ship was just landing at the same time Terra emerged from the lanes between with Shizuo.

"So, not one decided to follow me on my quest, but you all did too." Terra said summoning his keyblade against the group.

"I assure you, we dont want to fight. And we already know what you are doing here." Spectra said.

"Hmm. Hold it!" Terra said as strange creatures came out of nowhere. Blue creatures with strange shaped red eyes. "Bizarre monsters….so these are the Unversed." Terra said.

Everyone got ready.

"Eliminate them all at once!" Spectra ordered as they all moved out.

Motor was the first one to eliminate a few with electrical attacks.

"Nice job, buddy. All targets were taken out in one hit." Rotom said.

"Yeah. But there's still more to deal with." Motor said.

"Wow. These things are...really creepy and evil." Mine said blasting them with Pumpkin.

"Tell me about it. Even more so than Necromorphs." Isaac said smacking a few with his wrench.

It was soon after that only one was left, running towards the castle up ahead. Chasing after it, Terra struck it down quickly. They group walked towards the castle where a woman in black and wielding a scepter stood before them.

"What's this? Why are you not asleep, children? That fool Flora cast a spell that put the residence of this castle into a deep slumber." she said.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Why, I am Maleficent." she introduced herself.

Motor raised their blaster. "Terra, get back from her! She's an evil fairy who's responsible for the spell on the kingdoms princess."

"Why, such a bold accusation. Now, you boy must reciprocate the introduction." Maleficent said.

"Terra. What do you know about those monsters, the ones that attacked us?" Terra asked.

"Hmm. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base...so inconsequential." Maleficent asked.

"They are base. That's for sure. I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a man named Xehanort?" Terra asked.

"That name is not familiar to me. Is he an outsider like all of you?" Maleficent asked.

"We'll be asking the questions here, Maleficent. Besides,even if you are a powerful dark fairy, our numbers far surpass yours." Spectra said.

"But wait, I do remember someone leaving the castle recently. He was most certainly not from this kingdom. He even talked about seven pure hearts filled with light. I wonder if he meant Princess Aurora?" Maleficent said.

"So he's looking for these hearts of light. Aurora." Sheele said as the group ran in as Maleficent vanished in green flames.

They came to a room where they saw a woman in a blue dress sleeping soundly.

"Sissi told me about the story of Sleeping Beauty. A princess was given a curse to be forever sleeping until she is kissed by her one true love." Rotom said.

"So Aurora is this 'Sleeping Beauty' reffered to." Dark Pit said.

"Her heart is pure, you know. Completely devoid of darkness. A heart filled with only light, just the kind of heart I need." Maleficent said appearing in the room.

"So youre the one who cursed her." Dark Pit said. "And what do you want with her heart?"

"Imagine with me, the glorius of futures. Seven hearts of pure light, each giving you the power to rule all worlds." Maleficent said.

"Why, that key shaped sword you hold. The Keyblade it is called, correct?" Maleficent asked.

Terra then went on the defensive. "Where did you learn that name?" Terra asked.

"The man you called Xehanort of course. That trinket is the only way to collect the hearts I so desire." Maleficent said.

"Enough games! Where is Master Xehanort?" Terra asked.

'If you all wish to learn more, then collect for me Aurora's heart." Maleficent said.

"And why would I do that?" Terra asked.

"Its not a matter of why but of will. There is darkness in your heart just waiting to be awakened." Maleficent said as her scepter glowed as Terra glowed the same color.

"I don't know...what you're talking about?" Terra panted.

"There is darkness sleeping inside you and I have power over sleep." Maleficent said as Terra slumped over and pulled back up, his eyes completely pupiless. He pointed his Keyblade at Aurora as a bright light flashed. Her heart came out of her body and flew toward Maleficent.

"Yes. Well done, Terra." Maleficent said as Terra returned to normal.

"Damn. We cant change Terra's darkness." Rainbow said.

"Just as he said. All he told me has come true." Maleficent said.

"What...did I do?" Terra asked in fear.

"You speak as if I pulled invisible strings. I simply whispered to the darkness you already held inside." Maleficent said.

"You arent gonna get away with this!" Tatsumi said charging at Maleficent before feeling the castle shake.

"But fool, I already have." Maleficent said vanishing in dark flames while laughing.

"The Unversed. They're trying to bring down the castle." Terra said.

The group hurried down the castle steps as they saw a large Unversed that resembled a monstrous spinning wheel. It was dubbed Wheelmaster.

(Cue: Persona 3- Mass Destruction)

"We have to beat this thing to move on. Eliminate the monster at once!" Najenda said.

The Wheelmaster began spinning around before tossing its spiked wheel at the group.

"I got this!" Rainbow sais dashing past the monster and hitting it down to the ground.

"Ha, easy as...Huh?" Rainbow said before she was ensnared by the monsters thread.

"Right. A spinning wheel." Dark Pit said.

"Enemy of justice! Prepare to…" Seryu said before the monster smacked Rainbow against her.

"Gotta be a little more quick with the monologue, Seryu." Leone said leaping at Wheelmaster and shredding its thread with her claws.

Akame dashed to it and unsheathed her Blade. "Youre done." Akame said slashing at it. But she was surprised then the curse didn't take affect.

"Murasame always strikes for the heart. Its safe to assume...the Unversed do not have any sort of hearts at all." Spectra said.

"I've had enough of this, step aside." Dark Pit said taking out an Insight Staff. "One shot, straight to all spinning wheel weakspots, the main legs!" Dark Pit shouted firing at the Unversed, completely killing the creature and leaving it to burn in that place.

(End song)

Terra then looked out. "This was my fault. I let the darkness overtake me because I was weak. I promise I'll get her light back. When I finally overcome the darkness inside my heart." Terra said.

"Seven Pure Hearts filled with light. I have a feeling, collecting such things will take such time." Maleficent said to herself in a hidden place. 


	4. Mirror, Mirror

We open to a dark local where we see a queen of sorts approaching a mirror with her arms crossed. ""Spirit of the Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee!"

Inside the mirror, flames moved as a faced appeared in the mirror. "What is it, thou seeketh, my queen?" it asked.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" she asked, unaware of the other group watching.

"This must be the universe of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Rotom said.

"Though your beauty is famed, your majesty, but I see a lovely maid and she is more fair than thee." the mirror said.

"Rotom, youre the fairy tale expert, what's happening?" Tasumi asked.

"Alas for her. Reveal her name!" the queen demanded.

"Lips, red as the rose, hair black as ebony and skin that is white as snow." the mirror said.

"Ah. Snow White." the Queen said.

"A mirror that can tell you anything you wish to know huh? That could help me a lot." Terra said.

"Oh no, you are not falling for another evil again. Not on our watch." Rainbow said.

"The heart of Snow White doth shine bright. Beware, my queen, a heart of pure light." the mirror said.

"Wait, could that mean Master Xehanort is here?" Terra asked.

"Who goes there?" the queen demanded.

Spectra came out alone. "Your majesty, I apologize for the sudden...Intrusion." Spectra said.

"Ah. I sense a power of great from you, boy. I have a task for you, and in return you can have anything you wish." the queen said.

"You want us to bring you Snow White, is that it?" Spectra asked. "And I'm impressed that you sensed that from me."

"Bring me Snow White? No. I want you to kill her and as proof, bring her heart back in this." the queen said showing the box.

"Oh great, the longer were with Terra, the more we get the ends of some bad guys dirty work." Lemon Zest said.

"Spectra will think of something. He always does." Cobra said.

"Tell me, where can I find this Snow White?" Spectra asked.

"She is at a glade of flowers just outside of the castle grounds. Kill her there." the queen said.

"Of course, your majesty." Spectra said as the others left the castle.

"You have something planned to trick her, boss?" Leone asked.

"I do, but first, we're paying this Snow White a visit." Spectra said. "We know where she is now."

They walked to a glade and saw Snow White herself.

"There she is. The tale goes that Snow White was the target of an evil queen, who we saw earlier. In order to remain the fairest, she had to be killed. Originally, she hired a huntsman, which I guess is now us in this scenario." Rotom said.

"And if this doesnt work, it'll go by the Disney version, death by poison apple." Rainbow said.

Terra was the one who approached her. "Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Terra." Terra said.

"I'm Snow White. Nice to meet you." she said.

"Listen, have you ever heard of a man called Xehanort?" Terra asked.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever heard of anyone called that before." Snow White said.

"So he was never here." Spectra muttered before Terra drew his keyblade as attacking Unversed, scaring her and her running off into the forest.

"Wait! You'll get lost in there!" Terra called out as she disappeared in the dark.

"It's dark in there. We cant go in unprepared." Najenda said as the Unversed surrounded them.

After fighting them off, Snow White was gone from their sight.

"Well, so much for being the good guys here." Tatsumi said.

"We aren't leaving just yet. There is something I have to ask that mirror. We're going back." Spectra said.

Back in the castle…

"You dare defy your queen?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? We choose to ignore your request." Spectra said.

"You know, you claim to be radient, but all I see are shadows of jealousy hanging thick on your heart." Terra said.

"You impudent…!" The queen said preparing to do something. "Magic Mirror on the wall, consume these fools once and for all!"

"Alas, my liege, that I cannot do. I cannot do all save answers true." the mirror said.

"You dare defy your queen?" the queen asked before splashing a green potion on the mirror making the spirit of the mirror shake in fear as a powerful urge overtook it.

The group turned into light as they went right into the mirrors world.

"Now what?" Mine asked as the Mirror's face appeared before them.

"We can't leave until we beat the spirit of the mirror. He's our target." Spectra said.

(Cue: Persona 3- Mass Destruction)

"Cant waste any time, let's lay it on this face!" Gajeel said. "Iron Dragon's Club!" he shouted hitting the spirit's face before it sank into the ground before circling the group with duplicates of its own face.

"This'll take forever if we dont wipe em all out at once." Motor said.

"Not all of them." Tatsumi said charging the face that was smiling and striking it with his sword. "He'll always be the one smiling. Go for that face when the duplicates pop up!"

"I get what he's saying." Isaac said striking the spirit of the mirror.

It wasnt long before they were ejected from the mirror, and the queen still there.

"How did you escape?" the queen asked in shock.

"Enough talk. Ask the mirror where we can find Xehanort." Spectra said.

"Fine. Magic Mirror, instruct these knaves and give them the answer they so crave." the queen said.

"Beyond both Light and Dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells." the mirror replied.

"Is that all? I see. You've been a big help." Terra said as he and the group started leaving.

"Hmm. The placed he described. I'm sure I've heard of it before, but I can't remember where." Spectra said.


	5. Hi ho to the mines we go

Arriving in the woodlands, Ven looked over a cliff as he looked down to see seven little men with pick axes walking in a single file line right into what appeared to be a mine. Ven had a look of wonder on his face as he decided to venture after them, just as the heroes were arriving.

"Hey there, stranger." Jexi said getting Ven's attention.

"You all followed me?" Ven asked. "Do I….even know you guys?"

"Well, not really. We were just cruising the Lanes Between and figured it might be fun to follow you for a while." Kat said.

"Well, right. I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven said.

"Oh, now i get it!" Pinkie said.

"Get what?" Jexi asked.

"Ventus is wind, Terra means earth, and Aqua means water. They're wind, earth and water." Pinkie said laughing.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" Indigo asked. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Well, I'm looking for my friend. His name is Terra. I saw seven little men go into these mines and I wanted to ask if they'd seen him." Ven said.

"Then that's where were going." Jexi said.

Going into the mines, they saw the caverns were lit up with sparkling jewels of all types. This made Nami's eyes light up.

"We're gonna be rich." Nami said.

Looking around, the group saw the little men mining out the caverns with the pick axes before one of them noticed the group.

"Hmm? Who are you guys?" he asked.

"Uh, just some guys passing through." Jexi said looking at nami eyeing the jewels. "Uh..pay no attention to her, she's just-" Jexi began before another of them spoke.

"Diamond Thieves! Take cover you fools!" another of then shouted as the little men scrambled.

"Whoa, hey stop! We werent gonna steal them!" Lucy said.

"We're just looking for someone. We're no thieves. I'm looking for a man named Terra. He's dressed kinda like me, about yay tall." Ven started.

"Sounds more like a tall tale to me!"

"We don't know any Terra."

"Don't listen to these thieves. They're using the art of deception."

"Guess we gotta do it the hard way then." Ven said as he chased after the little men.

After a few minutes of watching Ven chase all of them down, they were all gathered.

"Look. We already told ya, we ain't seen your friend so scram!"

"I get it. I can take a hint." Ven said heading for the entrance. "But, where can I go to find some people?"

"There's a castle beyond the chorus, I mean the forest."

"I see. Thanks." Ven said as they headed out of the mines.

"Those seven looked very familiar." Pinkie said.

"Wait, I know those seven. They're the Seven Dwarves who kept Snow White safe." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, so we're in the world of Snow White, huh?" Happy said as they soon came across a small little house.

"A house out here? I wonder if this is where all those little men live." Ven said before they heard a scream.

"That came from the forest." Zoro said as they rushed into the forest to see a lone girl crying and afraid on the forest floor.

"Hey...what happened?" Ven asked.

"These awful trees….they tried to grab me for no reason." she said.

"You probably weren't seeing things right. It happens to all of us when we're afraid." Ven said offering a hand.

She looked at him before taking his hand. "Oh thank you. I feel oh so better now." she said.

"No problem. Anything to help." Ven smiled.

"Wait, is she…" Fluttershy said looking at a book. "It is, this is Snow White."

"Yes. That is my name." Snow White said.

"Well, I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." Ven said.

"Well, Ven. I do need a place to sleep for the night." Snow White said.

"There's a house not far from here. We can take you to it." Ven said.

"Well, thank you." Snow White said.

"Hmm." Jexi said looking at Ven. "Something about Ven, seems sort of familiar to me. Like he reminds me of someone."

"Yeah. He reminds me of Hope. Someone who's always trying to do right." Linkle said.

"Hope. Meeting you… may have been a great idea after all." Jexi said.

Back at the house…

"Huh? Y'mean these theives saved you?"

"Oh yes. After I had the most terrible experience. There was this group of people and one of them had a sword like a key. Then these monsters appeared and I was so scared." Snow White said.

"A sword like a key? Terra." Ven said.

"You mean these people sent their horde of demons after ya and frightened you off?"

"Terra would never do that!" Ven said.

"Well, of course if he is a friend of yours." Snow White said.

"Watch! I'll prove it!" Ven said running out of the house.

"We gotta go after him, come on!" Jexi said running into the forest with him. They caught up when they saw Ven standing in front of a giant tree like monster with the Unversed symbol on its forehead and several fruit growing in its branches. It was dubbed the Mad Treant.

"I have no time for this!" Ven shouted wielding his keyblade backhanded as they prepared to face the large tree.

(Cue-Xenoblade Chronicles: You Will Know Our Names)

"Nice music, now lets do this!" Pinkie said.

The tree started by shaking its branches as the fruit fell to the ground, exploding like bombs as they made contact with the ground.

"It's bound to be tough. Use the bombs against it!" Sanji shouted kicking a few of the bombs back at it.

The tree then stuck its roots into the ground as it began springing them up in random areas.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Roy said slicing a root off as it came out. "But you will not be victorious over us, monstrous tree!"

The Mad Treant roared as it leapt into the air and attempted to land on them.

"Not gonna happen!" Kirito said Ven said leaping into the air as his keyblade glowed green as he shouted something. "Aerora!"

A funnel of wind surrounded Ven as it tore right through the tree monster with ease from the bottom up.

"There. Not that hard right?" Ven asked smiling.

(end song)

After the battle had ended, Ven was running out with the others as he shouted. "TERRA!"

But there was no answer. Ven then noticed a red apple near his feet. He picked it up and spotted an old woman with a basket of apples heading for the forest. He then ran over to her.

"Excuse me...you dropped this." Ven said handing the apple back to the woman.

"Oh. Thank you so much. Don't know what I would have done without this." she said as she put the apple back before seeing Ven's keyblade. "That's a familiar looking sword."

"Really? Then have you seen someone named Terra?" Ven asked.

"I did. He and his little masked friends pointed swords at me, asking about some Xehanort." she said.

"So thats who he's looking for." Jexi said. "That Xehanort guy."

"Yeah. The guy with the very creepy vibe." Killua said.

"That doesn't sound like him at all." Ven said.

"I have no idea where he went. Must you all torture a poor granny so?"

"No that wasn't what I….Terra, what did you do?" Ven asked himself.

As they rocketed off to the next world, the old lady cackled. "They did me a favor." she said holding the apple, which gave off a green hue. "They wont stick around to know what I'll do. But with this….I'll be the only fairest in the land." 


	6. Cats andMice?

Jexi awoke and saw that everyone was all piled up in a cage of some kind. "What the heck? Okay. We traveled from the woods over to this place. That part I get. But what I don't get is….how the heck did we get so small?" Jexi shouted revealing they were in a small cage trap in someones house.

"I know. I've heard people shrinking for years, but this is ridiculous." Gray said.

"And were all cramped up in here. I can barely move my legs in here." Asuna said.

"Shh. I think I hear someone coming." Sunset said as into the room came a woman with long blond hair who bent over and picked up the cage.

"Goodness, you certainly are the strangest mice that I've ever seen." she said.

"Mice?" they all said in surprise.

"Oh, I get it. This is a mouse trap we're in." Lucy said.

"Better explain things to them, Jaq." she said.

Into the cage came a small mouse in orange clothing. "Cinderella good person. She care for you all." it said.

"Cinderella?" Pinkie and fluttershy gasped.

"The very same princess destined to meet a handsome prince. So romantic." Rarity said.

"Cinderella!" shouted some voices outside the door.

"Coming. Please. Don't be afraid to head up to the attic." Cinderella said putting the opened cage down and heading out the door.

"Poor cinderella…" the mouse said.

"I know! Those three are just the worst, huh?" Pinkie said.

"Those three?" Jexi asked.

"Her stepmother and stepsisters. They're keeping her busy with house work and keeping her from going to the ball. She working so hard, she never get her dress done." the mouse said.

"Yeah, that sounds awful… uh, whats your name?"

"Jaq. Who you?" the mouse asked.

"I'm Ventus, call me Ven. And these guys...are just some pals I made not long ago." Ven said.

"Well, let me show you dress." Jaq said leading them through a mouse hole where they climbed to the attic where they saw the plain cloth dress. "Wow. There really isn't much work done yet." Asuna said.

"This is a fashion emergency." Rarity said looking it over. "She should deserve to go to that ball. Its settled. We'll finish it ourselves."

"Say what?" Usopp said in surprise.

"You know Rarity, Usopp. She goes nuts when it comes to this fashion stuff." Wendy said.

"Now, its obvious not all the materials we need are in this room, so we'll need to gather them from all over the house. We need ribbon, string, needles, fabric patches! Go go go!" Rarity ordered.

"Whoa. Where has this Rarity been all this time?" Jexi asked as they moved out.

"Remember to look out for Lucifer!" Jaq said.

"Lucifer?" Yu asked.

"He a house cat. He bite at you, slash at you, bite at you!" Jaq said.

"Cmon guys! I do not wanna be stepped on by a cat again!" Natsu said.

"Youre still mad about me stepping on you all those times during when the church was causing trouble?" Happy asked.

"It wasn't a good memory." Natsu said as they moved out and soon returned with said materials as Rarity was at work.

"Okay. Now we just need a pearl to pull it all together." Rarity said.

Later, in the family room, the group saw the pearl, lying next to a sleeping black cat.

"Just our luck, Lucifer has it near his grubby paws." Jexi said as Ven slowly walked out to the pearl. He waved his hand in front of the sleeping cat before grabbing the group let out a sigh before they saw the cat awake and began raising a paw.

"Look out Ven Ven! Lucifer!" Jaq shouted tossing a ball of yarn at the cat. "Hurry! Run run!"

The cat ran about before knocking the mouse off the dresser. It then raised a paw to strike before Ven countered.

"Jaq, go! Get the peral to Rartiy, we'll hold him off!" Jexi said throwing it to him.

"Okay!" Jaq said running for the hole.

"Time to play, cat!" Ven said.

They jumped about the room, countering the cat with thier attacks. But Lucifer was quickly gaining the advantage

"Lucy, we could really use some backup right about now!" Peacock said.

"Okay. Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy shouted summoning Virgo.

"I'm here to help, Princess." Virgo said. But suprisingly...

"What the…?!" Jexi said.

Virgo, instead of being the same size as the group was actually the same size as Cinderella as she towered over them.

"Holy crap!" Gray said.

"What a view…" Brook said.

"She gets the normal size while we're fun sized?" Filia said in surprise.

"I guess this shrinking thing only counts for people like us." Ven said.

"Virgo, please deal with this stupid cat!" Lucy shouted.

"Raor?" Lucifer said nervously as he looked up at Virgo. He quickly ran away meowing.

"That takes care of that…" Jexi said.

"Whats with all the noise in there?" shouted a voice.

"It must be the stepsisters and stepmother. Time to amscray." Usopp said as they hurried into the mousehole. The stepmother, Lady Tremaine, was the first inside only to see Virgo. "Who do you think you are? Intruding in my home?"

The second in was the first stepsister. "Mother, who's she? I dont remember ever hiring a maid."

"We didn't. She's probably some burglar here to rob us." said the second stepsister.

"Get out of my house this instant." the stepmother said.

"As you wish." Virgo siad leaving, but secretly went back up to Cinderella's room.

"Virgo should've gone back by now, why's she still here?" Lucy asked.

"I bet the magic in this place is keeping her around longer. I do feel an abundance of magic from this world." Sunset said.

"Come to think of it, the woodlands had that same feeling." Natsu said.

"So, I guess in some worlds….magic is a lot stronger than normal." Aelita figured.

"Regardless, the dress is ready. Now Cinderella, you go out there and impress that prince." Rarity said.

"I thank you so very much." Cinderella said taking the dress.

"Princess, I would to suspend our contract for a little while." Virgo said.

"You have something in mind?" Lucy asked.

"I wish to see this woman make her dreams come true here." Virgo said.

"That's great. And it will all start when cinderella will get that glass slipper on her feet." Pinkie said.

A little later, the group sat on the windowsill as they looked out to the palace in the distance.

"Cinderella, finally gonna have her dream come true? What about you? What your dream?" Jaq asked.

"My dream...is the same as my friends." Ven said taking out a wooden Keyblade with the word Terra on it. "To become a Keyblade Master like my friends." Ven smiled. 


	7. Off to the Ball we Go

It was out in the courtyard where the Terra group had just arrived to see a girl in torn clothing crying on a stone bench.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Terra asked.

"My dress. The one my friends worked so hard to make for me...but my awful sisters, they tore it all up. Now...I can't go to the ball." she said.

"You have to be strong. Because strength of heart, will carry you through the strongest of trials." Terra said.

"But I...I.." she said before Unversed began appearing.

"More of the Unversed." Tatsumi said.

"Attracted by her sadness. They really go for negativity like that Eraqus guy said." Lemon said.

"And its our job to get rid of them." Akame said.

The group quickly went to work as they swiftly eliminated all of the Unversed.

"I can't...find a reason to believe." she said.

"Now now dear. Don't give up on your dreams." said a voice as appearing on the bench was a woman in blue with a kind smile. "Strength of heart can get through some things, but the most important thing is believing in dreams. Now come on. Dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"But...my dress." the girl said.

"No worries, Cinderella. I can fix it up and have you off to the ball." she said.

"Cinderella huh? Knew that woman looked familar, thats her fairy godmother." Rotom said.

"Now...Bibbidi Bobbodi Boo!" the fairy godmother said as Cinderella's dress became white and elegant as appearing nearby was a pumpkin carriage with horses included.

"Now youre all set. But theres one tiny drawback." Motor said pointing to their watch.

"Oh, right. The spell wears off at midnight." Rainbow said. "Guess not everything lasts forever."

Cinderella got into the carriage as it drove off.

"She had...a heart of pure light. How did I not see it before?" Terra asked himself.

"Well, it may be a good thing. Come on, we need to find Xehanort." Spectra said.

"And to answer it for you, it was the faith in her heart that made her so pure. If you go and see her dancing, you'll see how strong belief is." the fairy godmother said.

"Belief huh?" Terra said following after the carriage. As soon as they had arrived, they saw Cinderella surrounded by the Unversed.

"Oh no. You are not ruining this for her!" Motor said.

"Yeah, this is her night! A night she's only got one shot at. So get lost!" Lemon shouted as they both struck with electricity.

"Oh. Thank you so much." Cinderella said as Terra took the lead.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." he said attacking the Unversed that tried to get close. They continued this until making it to the grand ballroom.

"Thank you…"

"Terra." Terra said.

"Thank you, Terra." Cinderella said as Terra bowed allowing her into the ballroom floor.

"Guys, we just made history by saving one of fairy lores greatest tales from going bad." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. But it doesn't look like Xehanort wasn't even here." Spectra said before noticing some of the Unversed in the balcony. "But we aren't done here yet."

"Hey, you!" Gajeel shouted to the grand duke. "How do we get to the balcony?"

"Well, there's a passageway under the foyer staircase." the grand duke said as they hurried to said passage where they saw the balcony empty.

"Huh? But we saw them...wait...is that...music?" Isaac said.

Raising into the air was an Unversed dressed as a music conductor who summoned three instruments, a drum, trumpet and violin. It was dubbed the Symphony Master as it attacked the group with music.

"Retreat, now!" Spectra ordered as they leapt off the balcony and onto the ballroom floor where it was already emptied. The Symphony Master turned around as it raised it wand high as its instruments charged right at them.

(Cue: Persona 3- Mass Destruction)

As the music started up, the instruments halted and started playing along to the beat.

"What do you know? Battle and a show?" Leone said.

"Take out the instruments first. Then go for the conductor." Spectra said.

"Hope no ones on a payrool for these things." Motor said as they attacked the drums with electricity shots.

"I doubt they'll care when we're saving them." Dark Pit said firing and destroying the violin.

"Yeah. I'm all up for that." Rainbow said slashing through the Trumpet.

The Symphony Master grew dark as it raised its conductors wand like a sword.

"Getting serious huh? We can play that game. Spectra, time to bring the big guns." Rainbow said.

"Not a good idea. If I summon Zekrom in a small space like this, the palace will collapse and people will be hurt." Spectra said.

"So, what do we do?" Tatsumi asked.

"I think Terra's already on it." Najenda said as Terra charged in, delivering devastating blows to the monster, each strike more destructive than the last. "You're finished!" he shouted landing the final blow.

(Song over)

"Sirs and madams! We cannot thank you enough for saving the palace." the grand duke said. "But everything is ruined and everyone was so enjoying themselves."

"Don't be so sad yet." Spectra said pointing to Cinderella who was speaking with the prince.

"It's happening…!" Rotom said.

"So tell me, have you always had a problem with these monsters?" Terra asked.

"Actually, they didn't start showing up until this boy in a mask appeared in town. The monsters would do his every bidding." the grand duke said.

"A boy in a mask? Is he anywhere near this place now?" Spectra said.

"I'm afraid no one's seen him since." the grand duke said.

The clock then began to chime and the time was midnight.

"Oh. I must be going." Cinderella said as she began to leave.

"Midnight already?!" Rainbow said.

"Wait! Miss, Madomoisse! Senorita!" the grand duke shouted chasing after her down the stairs. As the group watched, they soon saw Aqua arriving with Hope's group.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted.

"Terra!" Aqua said.

"I wasn't expecting you to be…" Terra began.

"Terra….Ven ran away from home." Aqua said.

"What?" Terra said.

"He went out looking for you. I think he wanted something with you." Aqua said.

"He was trying to tell me something. I guess I should have listened." Terra said. "Listen, Master Xehanort is looking for hearts full of pure light. And there's a boy in a mask connected to the Unversed. And Aqua, there's this girl here, Cinderella. She showed me how strong belief is. When you see her...thank her for me." Terra said leaving with Spectra.


	8. The Glass Slippers

Aqua ran out the castle before Hopes group arrived.

"Finally, we caught up to you. Youre a hard girl to track in a crowd." Hope said.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?" Aqua asked raising her keyblade.

"I'm somebody that's passing through. We'd thought we'd follow you for a bit." Hope said.

"Hmm. Fine. But I have a serious job to do. Dealing with the Unversed and finding Master Xehanort. My name is Aqua." Aqua said.

"Well, why are you out here?" Erica asked.

"My friend, Terra. He just left and I was seeing him off." Aqua said before turning back to the castle. "Now, I need to find answers of my own."

"How about we help with that? I'm always up to help people." Hope said.

"Heh, you remind me of Ven." Aqua said as they headed inside. As they walked past Lady Tremaine and her daughters, Aqua suddenly felt a sense of darkness from them. She then approached the Grand duke. "Who were those ladies who passed me by?"

"That is Lady Tremaine and her daughters. I was actually on my way over to their residence for a special assignment." he said showing them a glass slipper.

"That slipper…!" Hope said.

"You know who this belongs to?" the grand duke asked. "Then you must tell me. I have to find her for you see, she has caught the eye of the prince."

"Cinderella. And you will definitely find her in that house you're heading to." Hope said.

"Great. Thank you so very much!" the grand duke said running off.

"We're going there. I don't like the feeling...I got from those ladies." Aqua said.

Running toward the house, Aqua had a clearer sensation.

"I knew it. There's darkness in there." Aqua said summoning her keyblade.

"Stop! You can't stop darkness with the light child!" shouted a distant voice as a lady in blue appeared.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"Cinderella's fairy godmother."

"Then I am honored. I'm Aqua. What did you mean I can't fight darkness with light?" Aqua asked.

"Strong rays of sun create darker shadows. Sadly, Lady Tremaine and her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty. Qualities that appear to you as light. Jealousy is darkness. Light and darkness always go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other." the fairy godmother said.

"Then...what do we do?" Katara asked.

"At this moment, one of Cinderella's friends are trying to help her make her dream a reality. I'd like you all to help the little guy." the fairy godmother said.

"We can do that." Aqua said.

"All right. Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" she said shrinking the group and sending them inside the main family room to see a small mouse in orange carrying a key.

"Hey. What's...going on here?" Zephyr asked.

"Cinderella's stepmother lock her in her room. Gotta let her out. Gotta hurry." the mouse said.

"It must be because of the slipper thing. Where's the key?" Hope asked before seeing the mouse was carrying it. "Oh. Nevermind."

"No worries." the mouse said looking at Aqua's keyblade. "That one like Ven Vens. You ever meet Ven?"

"Wait, you saw Ven?" Aqua asked.

"He and other wonderful friends help make Cinderella's dress, especially purple haired girl with diamonds." the mouse said. "He busy looking for friend."

"Now let's get that key to Cinderella's room." Hope said.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance?" Virgo said picking them all up.

"Whoa, Virgo, you look...normal sized." Hope said. "Is Lucy still here?"

"No. I requested to suspend our contract so I could see Cinderella's dream come true." Virgo replied.

"Get us to Cinderella's room, and fast. We cant let the grand duke give up searching for her here." Kos-Mos said.

"You guys get going. I think I have an idea. You two, come with me." Aqua said to Erica and Gemini as they jumped off and suddenly regrew to normal size.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Gemini said.

"Terra and Ven focused more on strength, I focused on magic during my training." Aqua said.

"That explains it! If Lucy was shrunk, her magic must've made Virgo into a normal sized person." Hope said.

"We'll keep them here by offering to try the slipper on. You guys let Cinderella out." Erica said.

"Alright. Let's go Virgo!" Hope said.

"As you wish, Hope." Virgo said dashing to the door. Aqua, Erica and Gemini soon made it downstairs. "Uh, would it be alright if we tried the slipper on?" Gemini asked.

"These women do not live here." Lady Tremaine said.

"No, but we are girls. We deserve just a chance." Erica said.

"She is right. My duty is to test every girl in the kingdom." the grand duke said.

Virgo made it to the door and hope unlocked it with the key. "Okay, now to get back up to size. Everyone, focus and think...hey it's already working." Hope said as they started growing before he saw it was Aqua making them grow. "Oh."

Cinderella hurried out of her door just as the grand duke was about to check Erica. "Excuse me. I would like to try it on."

"It's all right. I can wait." Erica said.

"All right then." the grand duke said before Lady Tremaine tripped him, shattering the glass slipper.

"Oh no. Now I will never find the prince's love." the grand duke said.

"But...I have the other slipper." Cinderella said.

He smiled at this as he tried it on Cinderella as it fit perfectly. "It's you! You simply must come to the palace at one!" he said leading her out.

"No! Curse you all! My daughters were meant to be with royalty." Lady Tremaine said.

"I hate to break it to you, Tremaine, but with your daughter's behaviors, they'd never make the cut." Hope said.

The woman growled as she and her daughters left out the door.

"Guess our job is done. We should probably move out."

But as they went out the door, they heard a scream. "What the?" Aang said as the Grand Duke was running back scared and alone.

"Where is Cinderella?" Aqua asked.

"She was attacked by some kind of….monster." the grand duke said.

They ran over to see a giant pumpkin coach Unversed dropping pumpkin bombs all over. As one was about to hit Cinderella, Aqua blocked it.

"Hahaha! See what happens when you go against my wishes?" Lady Tremaine said, before a bomb dropped near the three, incinerating them.

"The darkness in their hearts overtook them. Go." Aqua said.

Cinderella ran to safety as Hope and his group and Aqua prepared to battle with the Cursed Coach.

(Cue: Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth-Light the Fire up in the Night {P4})

The pumpkin coach then began firing off pumpkin bombs all over the area causing mass explosions.

"Okay, youve done it now. Time to make Pumpkin soup outta this overgrown freak!" Toph said.

The Cursed Coach then used it wheels as springs as it bounced around the area, littering bombs where ever it went.

"Not gonna happen!" Hsien-Ko shouted piercing the coach with her claws, slicing two of the wheels off.

"X-Buster, full power!" KOS-MOS said firing a myriad of lasers.

"Lunala, now!" Hope said as Lunala fired a stream of beams. "Final...Cross!"

The two beams hit the Cursed Carraige, dealing major Damage a fire surrounded its body as it slowly burned away where it was.

It was after this fight that Cinderella reunited with the prince and danced with him as the Hope group watched.

"A heart of pure light. Master Eraqus always said that the darkness had to be destroyed. But how if not with light?" Aqua asked.

"I'm sure the answer lies somewhere out there, and we're gonna help you find it. That's a promise." Hope said.

"I really appreciate it, Hope." Aqua said smiling as the two shook hands. 


	9. Spirits and Sorcerors

We arrive to a small house near the forest where Aqua and Hope's group arrived to see seven little men crying over a glass coffin with a young woman in it.

"What has happened here?" Aqua asked.

"Our dear princess, Snow White, she….she's dead." one of the cried.

"She use to be so kind to us." another said.

"She used to tell us stories about the prince she had met."

"She would give us a kiss right before we went off to work in the morning."

The seven little men then continued crying as the group looked at the coffin.

"This is… Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Then what happened was…" Hope said. "She ate a poison apple, right?"

"Uh huh. The queen turned herself into an old hag and made her eat it. The hag is dead...but we still wish we could save her."

"The queen has those potions in her castle, but its far too overrun with monsters to even attempt it." another said.

"Then we'll go." Aqua said.

"You would?"

"Its the least that we can do for you guys." Aqua said.

Venturing off through the forest and to the castle, they came across a young prince who stood near a well. "Pardon me, but do any of you know the girl who lives within these castle walls?" he asked.

"You know Snow White?" Aqua asked.

"Yes. We met only once but it felt like a dream when we did. I must know where she is." the prince asked.

"In this glass coffin. I think you might be the one to go and see her. She's in the forest, being protected by seven kind dwarves." Hope said.

"Then I must hurry." the prince said running out as the Hope group continued into the Queen's chamber only to see nothing but curtains and a mirror.

"Now what?" Hope asked before the mirror activated. "Okay, here goes… *ahem* mirror on the-"

"Hope stop! Something's not right!" Aqua said as a powerful magic blasted the group and dragged them into the mirror's world where the spirit of the mirror stared down on them, ready for a fight.

"Great. Now we gotta fight a mirror? As if this day doesn't get any stranger." Zephyr said.

"Well, not like we have a choice." Hope said.

(Cue: Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth-Light the Fire up in the Night {P4})

The spirit of the mirror moved about as it fired orbs of fire at the group while keeping out of their range.

Zephyr was readying his strike as a targeting reticle appeared.

"Its just like back in his own game, but he needs a lift." Hope thought as Zephyr ran for him. "Zephyr, I'll give you a helping hand!" Hope said helping Zephyr jump high into the air as he opened fire on the spirit of the mirror.

They continued fighting as Zephyr unloaded and the spirit kept his eyes on him, confused.

"Where are you looking at? The real attacks right here!" shouted a voice from behind as Espio did a strike to the back of the spirits face.

"Now you are gonna….let….us….out!" Hope said delivering a color infused punch.

(Song end)

After this, the group found themselves back in the queens chamber as the Spirit appeared in the mirror.

"The Queen is gone, my service done. Adeiu, O victorious Ones." it said before vanishing.

"It appears its services have ended." Virgo said.

"Virgo?! What are you still doing here?" Hope asked.

"I have to be in range of Princess Lucy to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. These magic filled worlds won't keep me sustained forever, I need to rejoin with her soon." Virgo said.

"If we dont find Ven and the others, Virgo may be stuck here permanently." Hope said.

"I can still sense my princess. She's on a nearby world. We can reach it soon." Virgo said.

After that, the group arrived to the coffin where they saw Snow White still in the coffin just as the prince arrived to see her. He bent over and gave her a kiss. It was at this moment that she woke up after said kiss.

"She's….alive." Charmy said happily as the people in the vicinity celebrated.

"We saved two consecutive worlds. Let's try and aim for a third one." Hope smiled. "But, it makes me happy...to see so many people happy."

Meanwhile, near a tall tower, Terra and his group just arrived as a small mouse in black and wielding a keyblade running out the tower with a star shaped object in his hands.

"Alakazam!" he said as the star shined, warping him through the air before going out of said world.

"Well, that was...something." Tatsumi said as they entered the tower.

"Master Yen Sid. My name is Terra." Terra said standing in attention.

Before the group was a man with a blue cloak and pointed blue hat and a long beard.

"Yes. Eraqus's pupil. I've been expecting you. It is the Unversed." he said before taking a seat.

"I was hoping to seek counsel. We all were, of one wiser than ourselves." Terra said.

"I am no longer Master. I have doffed that mantle." Yen Sid replied.

"Then what are you now?" Spectra asked.

"A simple sorceror, no more, no less." Yen Sid said.

"But, wasn't that your pupil we saw running outside?" Terra asked.

"You refer to Mickey? He too sought guidance here. As a king, he is good and kind. But the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness. He has left with an object who's power he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard to help him on his current quest. And like you, he is eager to use his Keyblade to set things right." Yen sid replied.

"We should follow him. Mickey's an iconic mascot." Rainbow said.

"That is all but impossible. The Star Shard he wields will randomly take him across worlds. Looking for his is as easy as looking for a single flower in a field of them." Yen Sid said.

"I don't think I even understand what's going on. Master Xehanort is missing and I learn there's a masked boy controlling the Unversed." Terra said.

"And to arrive at those truths, perhaps you need to approach things differently. First, consider them one in the same problem." Yen Sid said.

"You mean,this Xehanort and the Unversed things, they're connected in some way?" Shizuo asked.

"I must not make assumptions. Find Xehanort, all of you. That is where you should all begin." Yen Sid said.

"Yes sir." Terra said leaving.

Yen Sid then approached the window. "I had hoped, Xehanort, that your heart would no longer lead you astray." he said. 


	10. Storming the Castle

The group along with Ventus had found themselves inside of a lone and empty castle where they walked about until entering a room where they saw a girl in a blue dress sleeping on a small bed.

"This is Sleeping Beauty. And she's sleeping right before us." Pinkie said.

"Please don't get any closer to her!" said a voice as they saw three woman dressed in red, green and blue as they stood near them.

"Please move away from Princess Aurora." the blue one said.

"Are you three Flora, Fauna and Maryweather, the three good fairies?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. We are." the red one said.

"Can you guys tell me why she's sleeping?" Ven asked.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. Now she has stolen her heart. I do belive this is all our fault. Merryweather here weakened the curse to an eternal sleep, and we tried to raise her away from the castle to keep the curse from coming true, but that wasn't enough." Flora said.

"Well, why don't I get it back for her?" Ven asked.

"But that is impossible. Maleficent's castle is high up in the Forbidden Mountains." Fauna said.

"Whoever said that we wouldnt go there? We're not scared of her." Jexi said.

"First, theres someplace we need to go. Maryweather proclaimed that in order for the curse to be lifted, true loves first kiss is needed. There is a boy Aurora fell for not long ago. He should be in our cottage." Flora said.

"Well, while you guys do that...the rest of us are gonna try and get her heart back." Natsu said.

"Good. Let us split up. We will need Lucy, Linkle, Nami, Rarity and Sunny to go with the fairies for now. The rest of us will sneak into Maleficent's castle and try and find Aurora's heart." Jexi said.

The group soon split off as they each headed to different directions. We now join our main group as they had just made it right into Maleficent's stronghold. "Huh? So this is what an evil witches castle looks like." Peacock said looking around. "Feels pretty evil to me."

"Yeah. The heart of Aurora must be further in the back of the castle. We just need to make our way over to it." Roy said.

"Uh, don't look now, but we got company." Sanji said as several creature with pig and bird like appearances began heading for them.

"I guess these are Maleficent's minions." Eren said.

"We can take these guys." Jexi grinned as they battled with the minions.

Meanwhile with the fairy group….

"Okay, we should be close to the cottage where this true love of Aurora's is suppose to be." Flora said.

As soon as they made it to the castle, inside they saw pig and bird minions ransacking the place all over before noticing the eight at the door.

"Maleficent." Flora said.

"So her minions decided to trash your house huh? Well, let me offer a free house cleaning." Linkle said drawing her crossbows as the minions gulped.

Suddenly, the floor burst up beneath the minions, making them fall. Out of the hole came a familiar looking Maid.

"I have returned to you Princess." Virgo said.

"Virgo? But how did you?" Lucy asked.

"We brought her here." said a voice as they saw Hope and his group.

"Hope." Nami said.

"We figured you guys would be here. But where's Jexi?" Hope asked.

"A little late with the entry. Those guys are already in Maleficent's castle trying to get Aurora's heart back." Nami said.

"You mean this is the world of Sleeping beauty?" hope said clearing them out. "Youre too late. We already saw most of them run off with a prince. Said his name was Philip."

"Then he was definitely taken to Maleficent's castle." Flora said. "We must hurry."

Meanwhile at the castle, after a long brawl with Maleficent's minions and moving across the castle, they soon came across a pure light surrounded by green flames. Ven pointed his Keyblade at the flames, extinguishing them and allowing the heart to fly free. "There. That should do it." Ven said.

"Good. Now let's get the heck out of here." Jexi said.

As they started moving to the entrance, they were soon stopped by Maleficent herself.

"I sensed...that someone has released Aurora's Heart. Was it you lot?" Maleficent asked.

"Only cause you stole it in the first place!" Ven said trying to strike her before vanishing and reappearing.

"A Keyblade? You must be Ventus." Maleficent said.

"You know him? Then you mustve met this boy before." Pinkie said.

"Wrong. My powers ensured that I would know the power to get me dominion over all worlds. Terra even gave me a demonstration. For you see, it was he and his companions who stole Aurora's heart." Maleficent said.

"That's a lie!" Ven yelled.

"I was asked by him to leave you unharmed. But...I see I have no choice!" Maleficent declared.

(Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep-The Encounter)

"Guess now we got a battle with Maleficent. This should be fun." Jexi smiled.

"Hmmm. So youre this wandering hero he has told me to look out for. Guess this is considered...what do they call it? Killing two birds with one stone?" Maleficent said raising her staff. "Lightning strike down thy foes!" she said as lightning began to rain down all over the room.

"Its true. Her magic really is powerful." Gray said.

"But that's won't stop me!" Natsu said charging in to sock her, only for her to vanish and appear in a different spot.

"Behold the Mistress of all evil!" she shouted becoming a swirling dark mass that moved fast across the room in an attempt to hit the group.

"Ultimate Color….Crashing Sky!" Jexi shouted with his fist moving quickly and hitting the air, creating a shockwave of sorts shattering the dark mass back to its previous form. Maleficent quickly went to the center of the room.

"Into sleep you shall all fall!" she chanted as a mist began to fill the room.

"No way!" Ven said rolling into a single safe place as he raised his keyblade, gathering light power before hitting Maleficent with it, stunning her.

"Now!" Jexi shouted as he and the heroes ganged up on her.

(End song)

Maleficent slowly made her way back to the top of the podium she stood at the start of the battle.

"There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that!" Ven shouted.

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate for he agreed so easily." Maleficent said.

"Ven! Don't be fooled!" shouted a voice as Aqua ran toward them with Hope's group behind her.

"Aqua!" Ven shouted.

"Terra would never do something like that. You know that." Aqua said.

"Ah. The truth is hard to ascertain even among the closest of friends. After all, there is no way to tell what a person's heart is truly feeling? I'm sure you all will agree….Ventus….Aqua." Maleficent said.

"Ven...I've come to bring you home." Aqua said.

"What? But…" ven began

(Flashback)

In Ven's room, he was seen talking to a boy in a mask. "By the time you catch up with him, he'll be an entirely different person."

(End Flashback)

"I can't go back...not until I see him again!" Ven shouted running out of the room.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted.

"We'll go after him. Hope, can I trust you with my five members?" Jexi asked.

"You mean the girls? I got em. We'll get prince phillip to Aurora and break this curse." Hope said.

"Then I leave Maleficent to you." Jexi smiled as his group ran out.

"Well then, now that you know the truth, surely...you would like to assist me in gathering more hearts." Maleficent said to Hope's group and Aqua.

"Never." Aqua said holding her Keyblade tight.

"Yeah. Neither would we." Hope said.

"I see. Xehanort was right about you two." Maleficent said.

"So he told you about us. Well, we'll be sure to have a long talk with him." Hope said.

"It would seem, you all need more time to consider my offer." Maleficent said as the floor underneath them opened up, making them fall through. 


	11. Duel with a Dragon

"Great. This is not how I wanted to be a hero in this world, winding up in the dungeon of an evil witch." Hope said.

"Yeah. I mean, we still need to find the prince." Toph said.

"Did you say a prince?" asked a voice as they saw a young man sitting on a stone bench with his ankle chained to the wall.

"Prince Philip!" Hope said before seeing the chains. "Ah. So Maleficent has you here as a prisoner too?"

"Yes. In order to stop me from breaking the curse upon Aurora and the kingdom." Philip said.

"We we just have to…" Hope said before the three fairies with the girls arrived at the door. "Oh, you guys made it!"

"Well yeah, you guys are the ones who ran out on us." Nami said. "Now move away from the door. We need to take it down."

Hope's group backed away as the door was immediately taken out by Nami and Sunny.

"Prince Philip, the road to your true love is barred by many dangers. Therefore, the right equipment is needed." said Flora as the fairies gave him two objects: A shield and a sword.

"With this enchanted sword and shield, you will be able to fight with these warriors. Now, let us escape this evil place." Fauna said.

"I'm going with you. There's something I need to ask and Maleficent has the answer." Aqua said.

"Well we werent gonna leave you behind, come on." Hope said.

As soon as the group had made it to the courtyard, they were soon spotted by a raven on the stone walls. It quickly began cawing loudly as minions of Maleficent began charging at the group.

"Great. This is one of the reasons I really hate birds." Zephyr said.

"We need to keep moving and unfortunately, these enemies are in our way." Espio said.

"Lets go, and blast through em." Hope said running from them.

The group quickly began doing battle with the minions, which didn't last long since they were all weak. The group was seen running out of the castle as Maleficent looked down from above with anger.

"A forest of thorns shall be your tomb...wound around the castle in a bower of doom!" Maleficent shouted waving her staff as thorns began to surround the castle in front of them as Maleficent stood in their path.

"Maleficent! What did Master Xehanort tell you?" Aqua asked.

"Such a pity child, that you do not have Terra's gift for obedience." Maleficent said.

"Linkle, your compass! We need someone!" Hope said.

"Okay." Linkle said as her compass shined. Before them appeared a woman in a red and white ninja suit.

"Where in the world….am I?" she asked looking around.

"A ninja? Cool. Ninja's are awesome!" Sokka said.

"It does not matter how many allies you summoned. Now you all shall witness the powers of Hell!" Maleficent shouted a flames surrounded her. As soon as they cleared, taking her place was a large black dragon.

"Boy, if that aint a fluke, I don't know what is." Hope said.

The kunoichi looked at it, then back to hope.

"Hm. This is just not your day, is it?" She asked.

"No it isn't, Miss…." Hope began.

"Hibana." she said.

"From the Shinobi Agency in the future." Kos-Mos said. "Interesting. So, we care for your assistance against this dastardly lizard."

"You should know, this is the first time I fought a dragon." Hibana said.

"Yeah. A lot of our first times too." Hope said.

"Guys? Big dark dragon, wanna get rid of it?" Lucy asked dodging some of the dragon's green flames.

"We're on it." Hope said.

The dragon flew across the sky, bathing the road in a sea of green flames as it went towards the group.

"Now!" Philip shouted jumping into the air with Aqua as they struck the dragon's neck sending it crashing it back into the bridge.

"Nice one!" Hope said.

"Hope. I have identified the Dragon's weak spot. Its head. Attack the head." Kos-Mos said.

"I got it. Gimme a boost, Hibana!" Hope shouted as the kunoichi leaped into the air with Hope as the two struck the dragon on its head.

"Now it seems like it isnt her first time." Erica said.

"Nice strike, Hibana!" Hope said.

The dragon the breathed in deep before surrounding the group minus Philip in green flames.

"NO!" Aqua shotued as Philip alone battled the dragon just as the three fairies arrived.

"All together now." Flora said as their magic went into the sword. "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, let evil die and good endure!"

Philip tossed his sword right into the dragon's heart as it was engulfed and vanished in green flames.

The thorns cleared out as Philip ran towards the castle. Maleficent soon returned breathing heavily as she slowly walked away.

"It was the power of true love that defeated you." Aqua said.

"I will not be defeated by something as insignificant at love." Maleficent said to them.

"You don't even understand the first thing about it." Erica said. "Your heart is so clouded by darkness that you didn't even see there was something even greater."

"Try all you might, you'll never defeat a heart filled with light." Aqua said.

"Perhaps, but you all remember one thing. As as there is light, there shall always be darkness. And in time, many more will be drawn to it and they will all belong to me!" Maleficent declared as she laughed and vanished in green flames.

"I get the feeling… we havent seen the last of her." Hope said.

"Terra...please stay strong for the both of us." Aqua said.


	12. His name is Vanitas

As the Ventus group soared through the sky, they soon saw a strange sight, a boy in a mask flying right in the Lanes Between.

"Him again." Ven said as he followed fight after the boy.

The group soon followed him to a barren wasteland where the boy waited for them.

"What exactly did you mean Terra would be a different person?" Ven asked.

"Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever." the boy said to him.

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ven shouted.

"Stupid or true...its gonna happen." the boy said putting his hand out in front of him, summoning a dark keyblade.

"A keyblade?" Ven said in surprise. He then summoned his own as the two prepared to square off.

"Good. Now let's see just what you're made of." the boy said.

"Hmm. There's something...off about this boy." Kat said. "Something….evil."

"Hes the one behind all this. I don't know why I have this feeling, but I can tell he's involved with it." Sci-Twi said.

"Hmm. That girl. Its clear she knows the truth to some things. Guess I can't let her live." the boy said zooming past Ven.

"Watch out, Twilight! He's going for you!" Applejack shouted.

"Time to die." the boy said raising his keyblade. But it was quickly blocked by Ven.

"You're fighting me, remember? Leave them out of this!" Ven shouted.

"Youre still a trainee. What makes you think you can stand up to me?" he asked knocking Ven away with a clean strike.

"Ven!" Jexi shouted.

"You really are worthless. You know, I'd be going against the Master's orders by getting rid of you here. But so what? Your job is done here." he said raising his blade. But before he could strike, a mouse wielding a keyblade blocked the attack.

"Heal!" the mouse shouted as Ven was healed. "Don't worry. You're safe now! I'll take it from here!"

"Oh, is that...Mickey Mouse?" Pinkie asked.

"You! Tell me where you got that?" Mickey asked the boy while pointing a Keyblade him. "Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around. Here. I'll show ya!"

"We both will." Ven said standing next to the mouse.

"Wow! This is a first, Mickey mouse teaming up with someone I havent seen in Disney!" Indigo said.

"This isn't just another world, its a bunch of worlds connected by hearts." Jexi said. "Ones that we must protect."

"Yeah. And first order of business, dealing with this creep." Ryuko said.

"Heh. As if you can." the boy said charging in with his keyblade.

The heroes and the boy clashed together, surprising with the boy holding his own against the group.

"Okay. Have to admit...this kid is good with a sword." Zoro said.

"He definitely has the skills to back up his talk." Jexi said.

Ven and Mickey continued to battle against the boy, pushing him back farther than the heroes could before knocking him onto his back. But after that, the boy got up as a portal of darkness opened up.

"Heh. You win. But consider yourself on probation." the boy said disappearing through the portal.

"Probation for what?" Ven asked himself. He then turned to Mickey. "Thanks for that. I'm Ventus. Who are you?"

"I'm Mickey." the mouse said.

"I see you have a keyblade." Ven said.

"Yeah. I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid. He told me the worlds were in trouble so I sorta ran off without tellin' him." Mickey said.

"That makes two of us. I ran off too." Ven said.

"I've been using this to travel around the worlds." Mickey said taking out a crystal like star. "All I have to do is think it and the Star Shard will take me wherever I wanna go. I just...haven't gotten the hang of it yet. It just sort of kicks in whenever it wants too. But I wouldn't have met you guys if it hadn't brought me here."

"Thanks for helping us, Mickey." Jexi smiled. "I hope...we see eachother again sometime."

Just then, the Star Shard began to shine, enveloping the entire group.

Meanwhile, in the Lanes Between with the Terra group, a message could soon be heard in their heads.

"Terra!" said a voice.

"Master Xehanort!" Terra said.

"Terra, come see me at once along with your little group!" Xehanort said.

It was on the same wasteland as the other group that they saw the old man overlooking the landscape. "So, you have made it. Well done." Xehanort said.

"Save it, you old coot!" Gajeel shouted.

"We've been to the same worlds as you and seen what you've done." Spectra said.

"Someone had to safeguard the light….from the demon I unleashed." Xehanort said.

"Demon?" Akame asked.

"You must of heard of him by now. The boy in the mask. His name is Vanitas. He is a creature of pure darkness of my own making." Xehanort explained.

"Vanitas? Are you saying this...creature as you call him. He came from you?" Isaac asked.

"He came….from Ventus." Xehanort said.

"Ventus?" Terra said in shock.

"Yes. It was an accident, while training under me. Ventus succumbed to the darkness in his heart and I had to strip it away. And thus, Vanitas was made. In the process, I damaged Ventus's heart in the most horrific of ways. And so, I left him with Eraqus. I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man who caused him such grievous harm." Xehanort said.

"Its not your fault. You were just trying to save Ven. You can't blame yourself for doing that." Terra said.

"Well, thank you lad. You know how to put an old man's heart at ease." Xehanort said.

"But...why is Vanitas still free?" Dark Pit asked.

"I did my best to contain him when he emerged but…" Xehanort said.

"He escaped." Leone said.

"Yes. Exactly." Xehanort said.

"So in a nutshell, thats Ven's dark side." Tatsumi said.

"Yes. Vanitas wields the keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. And now the worlds teem with his ghastly underlings." Xehanort said.

"The Unversed. So they are his." Mine said.

"He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Keyblade is not his to bear. He's an abomination beyond the hope of salvation." Xehanort said.

"Then we must stop him. Where is he heading next?" Spectra asked.

"He is heading to a world bathed in an immense amount of light. It is called...the Radiant Garden." Xehanort said.

"Don't worry, Master. I will take care of Vanitas." Terra said.

"As will we." Spectra said.

"Good luck, brave warriors." Xehanort said smiling as they set off. 


	13. Adventure in the City of Light Part 1

The first group to arrive in this city of light was the Ventus group they were just surprised by their appearance in this place.

"Strange. This world...it feels like...I've seen it before." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Its like...a warm place in our heart." Sci-Twi said as they saw a figure who looked like Mickey walking toward a nearby castle.

"Mickey?" Ven asked as they ran after the figure.

As soon as the group left, soon arriving was the Terra group.

"So, this is the Radiant Garden? Not a bad place." Rainbow said.

"I have a feeling we'll see a lot more of this place, in the future." Isaac said before Unversed began appearing all around them.

"Unversed. So Master Xehanort was right." Terra said.

The group soon quickly made quick work of the Unversed before seeing a figure resembling Xehanort walking into the town. "Master Xehanort?" Terra said before following after him.

The last to arrive was Hope's group as they looked around the square, only to see a duck in a top hat in cane walking about.

"Excuse me, sir. But I need to ask you something." Aqua said.

"Such a kind and polite lass you are. I'd be as pleased as punch to help ya." he said.

"I'm looking for a boy who might not be from this world." Aqua said. 

"Say… do I know you from somewhere?" Pinkie said.

"I think I know just who you're talking about. He and his pals just headed up to yonder castle." he said pointing to the castle.

"Terra, I hope you're still okay." Aqua said.

Meanwhile with the Ven group…

They had climbed up the castle to see two guard, one with dreadlocks wielding a lance and the other a straight faced man wielding a small sword. As soon as the group approached, they were blocked.

"Where do you think you lot are going?" the dreadlock man asked.

"The castle is presently closed." the straight faced man said.

"But somebody just came this way. He's a friend of mine." Ven said as the two guards looked at each other.

"We aren't aware of any visitors." the dreadlock man said. "Now run along home, children before the monsters come and get you."

"I could have sworn it was him." Ven said before the group turned to see a robotic like Unversed floating in the air.

"Another one." the straight faced man said.

"We'll handle this." the dreadlock man said. "Radiant Garden shall not fall to the likes of you."

The group then looked serious as they rushed ahead of the guards. "Leave this to us!" Jexi said.

"But wait!" the straight faced man shouted.

"But you're just children!" the dreadlock man said.

Before the guards could move out, a voice stopped them.

"Dilan! Aeleus! Leave them be." said a man in a white labcoat.

"But those kids…" Aeleus said.

"Leave them. They are special cases. Besides, protecting the castle is more important." the scientist said.

"Even is right. The master comes first." Dilan said as they returned to the entrance as the scientist, Even, looked out to the group. "A heart completely devoid of darkness. Very questionable." Even said.

Meanwhile with the Terra group…

The group ran through the streets till finding a man in a blue wizard garb and a white beard appear before them.

"Heh. Why can't I even exactly find this address?" he chuckled walking into a nearby house while the group watched, noticing a book was on the ground where he previously stood.

"Hmm. The old man dropped something." Gajeel said picking the book up. "Looks like some kind of kids book."

"Estelle would love this." Rainbow said. "Hmm. The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh? Sounds familiar. Well, better return it to him."

They entered the house where the wizard was.

"Excuse me...but you dropped this." Lemon said offering the book.

"Did I? . I always seem to misplace my things." he said taking the book. "Oh my. I'm sorry to say...but this book isn't one of mine." the man said.

"Its not?" Dark Pit asked.

"No. But how strange. It irradiates some sort of light from it. A sort of...warm love." he said. "Well, how about this than? I hold onto it for you lot and you can come by and look at it whenever you wish?" he asked.

"Sure." Terra said handing it back to him.

"Thanks old man." Gajeel said.

"The name is Merlin and I am a powerful wizard. I do hope I meet you all again." he said.

As Merlin wandered off, The terra group continued on.

Meanwhile, A familiar looking girl and the duck from earlier were approached by the Unversed from earlier.

"Please leave me alone." she said.

"Aye. You won't be gettin any of my money." the duck said.

"Look out!" shouted the Ven group as they ran in.

"Okay." they said as the keyblade his the Unversed, chasing it off. As they tried to run after, the duck stopped them. "Now hold up there, lads."

"Look, mister. We really need to go after that monster." Ven said.

"Not before the two of us reward you for your help." he said.

"Thanks but….Estelle?" Indigo asked looking at the girl.

"Oh! Jexi and Indigo!" Estelle said, as it was indeed her.

"You know this girl?" the duck asked.

"We're comrades. We fought alongside each other not long ago." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We're good friends." Lucina said.

"Well, so glad she found such friendly faces than. Now as for you reward, and I don't mean any of my money or anything like that." the duck said. "Ah! I know! I got just the very thing in my hat." he chuckled taking it off. "Now, I assume you all are from other worlds now right?" he asked them.

"Yeah. Wait a second, Rainbow Dash has all sorts of comics of you. Youre Scrooge McDuck!" Pinkie said.

"Ah. Lass knows her millionaires. And as you know, I'm from another world too. I asked a powerful wizard named Merlin to bring me here because after all, adventure is the mother of industry after all." he chuckled.

"I was with Merlin at the time. He showed me this picture book called the adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It was wonderful, and it gave me so many ideas for my own books. Then when I left, we were both attacked by that monster." Estelle said.

"Ah. Here they are!" Scrooge said taking out slips of paper. "Lifetime passes….to Disney Town. Enough for the boy and two grown ups and enough for your little party." Scrooge said.

"Wow. This is as cool as finding out that youre going to Disney World." Pinkie said.

"Disney World, eh?" Scrooge said writing down the name. "Something to remember for later. Sorry for holding you all up. You can go now."

Meanwhile with the Aqua group…

They had just arrived to the castle where they saw a little red haired girl being attacked by the Unversed. She looked frightened as she ran and hid behind Aqua.

"We got this, dont worry." Hope assured her.

Before a single Unversed could attack, a mouse wielding a keyblade knocked it away. "Get that girl to safety! I can handle things here!" he shouted.

"Hmm. Erica! Protect the girl!" Hope said as Erica grabbed her hand and hid in the flower field. The rest of the group then joined side by side with the mouse. They battled against all of the Unversed before they had all been squared away with.

"Thank you. My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus." Aqua said.

"I'm Mickey. I train under Master Yen Sid. But went back to him for more training." the mouse said.

"The iconic mascot of Walt Disney himself. Never though I'd actually meet you in real life." Hope said.

"I sense...a great light inside that girl. Is that why she was attacked?" Aqua asked.

"You just might be right. I have a feeling that she's someone we're meant to protect." Mickey said. "Let's join forces!"

But before they could shake hands, the Star Shard Mickey had glowed as he became a ball of light. "Uh-oh. See you all real soooon!" he shouted before leaving the world.

"Well, what a delightful little guy." Sunny said before the little girl offered the group a bouquet of flowers.

"Here. I picked these for you guys. As thanks for saving me." she said.

"Thanks. Whats your name any way?" Hope asked.

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Kairi, huh? I have a feeling… that you may be involved with something in the future." Hope said.

"In that case…" Aqua said putting two fingers on Kairi's necklace as a ring of light expanded over her. "I just put a spell on you. If you're ever in danger, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe."

"Thanks." Kairi said before running off.

"Now lets get inside the castle." Hope said.

"That might have to wait." Hsien-Ko said as they saw an Unversed flying in the sky.

It was soon that all three groups chased their own Unversed into a place where they all met up.

"Ven?" Aqua and Terra said.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ven shouted.

"Hope? Spectra? What the heck is going on here?" Jexi asked.

"For some reason, we all got called here. And look who else is here." Spectra said looking at Estelle, who joined the Jexi group.

"I'll explain later, right now, we have bigger problems." Jexi said.

The Unversed Hope chased transformed into a pair of arms as the one Spectra chased became legs as they joined with the robotic one, who formed a metal face plate. This one was dubbed Trinity Armor.

"I guess it takes three to do this job. Lets rumble you guys!" Hope said.

(Cue- J Stars Victory Vs Soundtrack:Fighting Stars)

"Oh, now this is more like it!" Rainbow said.

"You played J-stars?" Indigo asked.

"Yeah. So this is gonna be an epic combo to battle against!" Rainbow said.

The Trinity Armor began by firing out fireballs from its chest as they rained down all over the area.

"Incoming!" Zephyr said as the group dodged the incoming fire.

"We need to take out its parts. Hope, your groups goes for the arms! Mine will deal with the legs! Jexi's gets the head." Spectra said.

"Break!" they all said as they split off to deal with their assigned body parts.

"You aren't gonna last long you stupid machine!" Shizuo shouted grabbing a nearby sign post and swinging it right at the legs of the monster just as Tatsumi sliced through them. After that, the arms and legs split off as they each fired lasers and circled all around the area.

"Now its our turn to battle." Hope said. "Take out the arms."

Zephyr and Erica fired at the arms while Gemini and Hsien-Ko sliced away at them.

"Ven! Now!" Terra shouted as Ven, Terra and Aqua leapt into the air and sliced through the head, making it crash into the ground and burn away.

"We… are unstoppable!" Hope said.

(end song)

"Well, now that were all here, what was it that Ven wanted to say to terra?"

"Wait, guys. I have some stuff. Free lifetime passes...to Disney Town. I got it from this guy. He said to...he said to take two grown ups." Ven said giving the passes to Terra and Aqua as well as Hope and Spectra.

"You mean us?" Aqua said as she and Terra chuckled. "Look, we need to get you home."

"No worries. That guy in the mask is history. Trust me." Ven said.

"You saw him?" Terra asked in shock.

"Y-yes?" Ven asked.

"Vanitas." Terra said. "Listen, you need to let Aqua take you home."

"No way. I wanna go with you guys." Ven said.

"You can't. We have a very dangerous task ahead of us. We can't let you get hurt." Terra said.

"And what is this dangerous task Terra? It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do." Aqua asked.

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra said.

"I don't think so. I've been to the same worlds as you and seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." Aqua said.

"But Terra would never…" Ven began.

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he told you to do? The master?" Terra asked.

"Well, he was only…" Aqua said.

"I get it. Let's keep going." Terra said leaving with Spectra force.

"Terra." Ven said.

"Just stay put!" Terra shouted. "We're on our own now, all right?"

"But the master doesn't distrust you! He really believes in you! Really!" Aqua shouted before that group was already out of sight.

"You're….awful, Aqua." Ven said as Aqua grasped a star shaped object colored blue.

"But the master loves Terra. You know that too." Aqua said.

"Were you...also ordered to take me home too?" Ven asked.

"I...I..I.." Aqua started.

"And you were following her, Hope? You too, you five?" Ven asked Hope's group. "Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra. Cmon guys, we can still catch him, " Ven said running off with Jexi's group.

"Hope, are you happy? You were the one.. Who followed me on your own whim without any proper reason. Well, this is what happens to some people who you keep following with no proper reason. Those bonds….they break." Aqua said to him while a tear dropped.

Hope put his hand on Aqua's shoulder.

"Huh?" Aqua said.

"You know, I never wanted this to happen, and neither did the guys. I'm gonna help you mend those bonds. Because… I see you as a sister to me. And I wanna do whatever it takes to make you happy." Hope said.

"Hope….thank you." Aqua said. 


	14. Adventure in the City of Light Part 2

With the Terra group, they went down into the pipeworks below the city.

"Master Xehanort, is the only one we can still count on." Terra said.

"You must be Terra." said a voice.

They looked nearby to see a man with a torn red scarf and a guard uniform looking at them. "The old coot kept asking you ya and I couldn't get him to shut up." he said.

"Who are you talking about?" Lemon asked.

"Xehanort or whatever he's called. You know, my prisoner." the man said.

"Heh. You're apparently not a very good liar. There's no way Master Xehanort would not fall to someone like you." Terra said.

"Hey. I'm speaking the truth and the guy is my prisoner." the guy said. "He's completely at my mercy. And also, which of you loser girls is Akame?"

"That would be me." Akame said walking up.

"Yeah. I got a little something for you too. If you guys care about the old man and my special gift, meet me in the outer gardens where I'm holding both of them." he said before dashing away. "Better hurry, before I lose my patience."

"There's no way any of that is true. But, there's no harm in looking." Terra said.

A little while later, the Ventus group were running down the streets before seeing a young boy in a lab coat being attacked by the unversed.

"Hey! We got them, go!" Ven shouted summoning his keyblade as they attacked the Unversed.

Meanwhile with the Terra Group…

They had arrived to the Outer Gardens as instructed and once they were there, they saw Xehanort chained up to a large pipe.

"Master Xehanort!" Terra shouted.

"The old coot certainly knows how to take punishment." said a voice as they saw the guy from earlier walking down the steps. "Just like I know how to deal it out."

"You monster! Just what do you want?" Terra shouted summoning his keyblade.

"That thing right there. Its called a Keyblade isn't it? Seems like everyones got one of those these days. Even gramps had one. When I nabbed him, he told me all about it. What a weapon like that could do. How could I not want one?" he said pointing a couple of shooter like weapons at them.

"Well, they're a little picky about their owners. I doubt you could wield one." Terra said.

"Not necessarily. The old man said those things go to the strongest. So, all I gotta do is kill you and take it from the corpse. And if it does vanish, I have a plan B. That sword Akame or whatever her name is brandishing, its called the one hit killer Murasame right? Now that's a sweet little backup." the man said.

"Good luck. Imperial Arms dont just appeal to whoever comes around to take them." Najenda said.

"Oh, that's where the surprise comes in handy. Hey! Come on down!" he shouted.

Walking down the steps was someone who was familiar to Night Raid as well as Seryu. It was a girl with black hair and in a school girl uniform.

"So, recognize her, little Akame?" the man asked.

"Yove got to be kidding me…" Tatsumi siad.

"That girl…" Spectra said.

"Yeah. The most dangerous person in the Jagers…" Dark Pit said. The girl drew her sword.

"Wielder of March of the Dead: Yatsufusa." Mine said.

"Kurome?" Akame said in surprise.

"Right. Right and Right again. But, she isn't quite the same girl you remember. Go and kill your big sis." the man said as Kurome charged at Akame who quickly guarded.

"I cant believe we fell for this guy. And he has Kurome?" Leone said.

"Yeah. She was a gift from this guy. The one with the cow horns. Hakai or whatever hes called. She makes a great accomplice and does whatever I say." he said.

"Just who are you any way?" Rainbow demanded.

"You can call me Braig. But its not like any of you are gonna live long to remember." Braig said.

"Well just see about that…" Tatsumi said looking at Yatsufusa.

"What is it?" Braig asked. "Summon the undead and make them do whatever you want. That's what the cow horn guy told me." Braig chuckled.

"How did he…?" Tatsumi said.

"But, sadly this girl didnt have any people to bring back, so, just her and me." Braig said. "Now, lets get this party started!" he shouted firing a barrage of diamond shaped pink arrows at the group.

All the others could do was block as they were up against two forces. "Fight, Terra!" shouted Xehanort from up top.

"But Master. What about?" Terra said.

"Nevermind me! You can't let your master and pupils names be marked by this ruffian. Fight!" Xehanort shouted.

"Heh. So much for my secret trump card. Ah well, guess this really is an all out battle now." Braig said jumping into the air, and shocking the others as he walked on the air.

"He's….walking on air? But...how is this possible?" Isaac said in shock.

"Its Space Magic." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. I can manipulate space. I can walk in the air, and manipulate it anyway I please but only for me. I can even warp." Braig said warping behind the group and firing.

"So, you aren't gonna fight fair?" Cobra asked.

"Not a chance. As if. I know what I'm up against. Only reason I brought my little pawn." Braig said.

"Well, I dont know how were gonna get outta this one, but.." Lemon said donning her cross armor. "We're gonna try and pull through."

"Heh. Bring it." Braig grinned.

(Cue-Persona 3: Mass Destruction)

Braig warped towards the ledge of a structure and began sniping at the group. "You better run!" he laughed as he fired.

"I'm not sitting around to be shot at." Rainbow said running quick and hitting the shots back at Braig.

"Heh. You clever little sneak." he grinned warping back to the battlefield where he continued to fire. After a while, he stopped to reload his guns.

As the group continued to fight Braig, Akame struggled to deal with Kurome, who was at her sword for sword.

"Even without using Yatsufusa to full extent, were evenly matched." Akame said.

"Please…..big…..sis." Kurome said. "Kill me….please."

Akame smiled. "Thank you for saying that, but if you want to die, why are you still fighting?"

"Can't control….my body. Hakai….used girl…..to bring…..me back. Rather die…..than follow Braig." Kurome said.

"Huh? So shes still got a mind of her own huh? Now that's a fun sight. But, I don't wanna hear ya talk. Hurry up and kill her." Braig said.

Kurome's strikes then began to speed up. "I'm….sorry. I try….but I…..can't refuse…..his orders." she said.

"You dont belong in this world any more." Akame said dodging a strike and on hitting her easily. "And I dont want you to suffer."

Murasames poison spread over her body, but surprisingly, she didn't die. "What? But..how?"

"Hahaha! There's a reason you're poison won't work on that girl. You can't kill her….cause she's already dead. What you're fighting...is a living corpse." Braig said. "Sure, she won't last forever. In a year or so, she'll rot away like a normal corpse. But I only need that little puppet long enough to get what I want."

"But youre not getting it. It's time…" Spectra said getting the Dark Stone out. "For my true strength!"

"Finally!" Rainbow said.

"What the? A rock?!" Braig said. "You're gonna beat me with a rock?"

Spectra then slammed the stone in his chest as a lightning bolt struck him.

"I was inspired….by the way Rotom can easily mold with a human so I decided to look into it. The Dark Stone now serves a second purpose." Spectra said.

Before them stood Spectra in Zekrom themed armor with electricity surging around him. "This….is Zekrom Burst." Spectra said.

"Zekrom….Burst?" Rainbow said in awe.

"Let me show you...its powers!" Spectra shouted as a bolt of lightning hit Braig right in his left eye.

"AH!" he screamed as Terra growled and jumped into the air, a dark power gathering in his keyblade.

"Thats….the same stuff I saw back during the exam." Shizuo said.

Terra fired a dark shot what scraped Braig's cheek and hit the chains, freeing Xehanort.

"Grrr. This isn't over….Spectra Phantom." Braig growled. "Kurome….you're fired!"

Kurome then collapsed onto the ground after this was said as Braig leapt away from the area.

"This power I used." Terra said in shock.

"Well done, Terra. Same goes for the rest of you!" Xehanort said approaching them.

"But, I was consumed by anger….hatred. That was the power of darkness." Terra said.

"Darkness that you channeled." Xehanort said.

"No. I succumbed to it. Just like I did when I stole Princess Aurora's heart of light. I can never return home now. I'm a failure." Terra said.

"Then don't. You could be my pupil." Xehanort offered. "Eraqus is so afraid of darkness, he too has succumbed. But not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright, he forgets that light begets darkness. And Aqua and Ventus, their light shines too bright. It is only natural they cast shadows upon your heart."

"Terra, dont listen to him." Spectra said.

"Eraqus...he is a fool. Light and Darkness. They are a balance that must always be maintained. Terra, you are the one who shows the true Mark of Mastery, but he refuses to see it. And I know why, it is because he fears you. Join me. You and I can do the worlds much greater good, by wielding light and darkness in equal shares." Xehanort continued.

"Master Xehanort." Terra said.

"See more worlds! Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Vanitas and bring an end to him….Master Terra." Xehanort said.

Terra understood what the old man meant and bowed as Xehanort left on his way. Akame then ran to the unconscious Kurome who began to awake.

"I see. You're fired. The words used to break my control." Kurome said slowly being helped up by Akame.

"Does this mean… another Jager is joining spectra force?" Rainbow asked.

"Not exactly like I can go back. Besides, maybe if I go with you, I can find a way to make me an actual living person again." Kurome said.

"Exactly. And I was going to invite you either way. I welcome you, Kurome." Spectra said.

"Then I'll do my best." Kurome said.

Meanwhile with Ven and his group, the same scientist from earlier walked into the area. "Ienzo! Where are you boy?"

They boy the group had saved then walked over to the scientist. "I apologize if he caused you any trouble. We try our best to raise him since his parents are not around anymore to do so." Even said.

"So, you're on your own, huh? Listen, have you seen someone who is dressed my me and is tall?" Ven said.

"Well, I do believe I saw someone like that and his friends head to the Outer Gardens. Its the least I can do but also...I have this strange feeling...that our paths are destined to cross again someday." Even said leading Ienzo away.

"I guess we head wherever Terra goes." Jexi said.

"Yeah, Especially since I'm with you guys now." Estelle said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ven said as they ran outt to the Outer Gardens just as Terra and his group emerged.

"Terra!" Ven shouted. "Please. Let me go with you." Ven begged.

"I'm sorry, but no Ven." Terra said.

"But why not?" Ven asked.

"Its only going to be dangerous from this point on. But...when I do need you, you'll come running. You're still my friend." Terra said.

Ven smiled after Terra said this. Terra then activated his armor as he began to leave with Spectra force.

'Terra….I gotta go find Aqua." Ven said running back to the city.

Meanwhile with the Aqua group, as they headed back to the square, they came across Vanitas who stared right at them.

"A mask? You're the boy Ventus mentioned." Aqua said.

"Ah yes. Ventus. Tell me, can he put up a decent fight yet?" Vanitas asked.

"He can, but youre gonna deal with us now." Hope said.

"Huh…hahahaha!." Vanitas laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hope asked.

"Because out of all of us, I'm the only one who's gonna walk away alive." Vanitas said summoning his Keyblade. "Lets see, I'll start with…"

"He's gonna take us out individually?" Hope said.

"... the samurai chick." Vanitas said pointing to Gemini. She carefully drew her sword. "Well… thats an interesting sword you're wielding. Don't think I've seen it before."

"Its a katana, genius." Hope said.

"Ah. I've heard of those. First time I've seen one though. But, does it really match up to a Keyblade?" Vanitas asked.

He charged at Gemini and came down with a strike that would cut one in half, but Gemini blocked it easily.

"Huh. Not bad. I might just take my time battling you." Vanitas said jumping back.

"Yeah, I like my battles like my steaks. Not to tough." Gemini said.

"You think...its gonna be easy? Then I'll raise the level." Vanitas said pointing his blade at her as dark flames began to manifest. "Dark Firaga!" he shouted as a black fire ball zoomed at Gemini, who took on a large amount of damage from the attack.

"Urgh.. well that hurt." Gemini said.

"This is getting boring. I need someone in here with her. How about….you there? Care to join in….Hopeless?" Vanitas asked.

"Thought you'd never ask, Dark Ven." Hope said.

"So, you figured out what I am, have you?" Vanitas asked. "Doesn't matter if you do, the plan is still gonna be complete."

"Not if I can help it. Me and my team, or should i say my family." Hope said.

"Family?" Vanitas said grabbing his keyblade. "Dont say that word….. In front of me!" Vanitas said striking at Hope who blocked with his fists.

"What? How are you able to block a strike with just your bare hands?" Vanitas said in shock.

"Practice." Hope said throwing him back and stunning him. "Gemini, were gonna do that thing you do with Shinjiro!"

"What? But… I've never done that with anyone other than Shiny…" Gemini said.

"I'm your teammate, you gotta trust me." Hope said.

"Alright, lets do it." Gemini said as they got close to each other. A star outline then spread outward.

"Wh-what are you trying to do…?" Vanitas asked, struggling to recover as the screen went black. A baseball stadium was then shown.

"You ready? Then take a swing at this!" Gemini said in a baseball uniform, pitching the ball hard.

"Bring it on! Form a diamond of hope!" Hope shouted hitting the baseball with a bat. It was gone in a home run, as the two hugged each other in tears.

"Knock our future out of the park!" They both said looking at the sky.

The surge of power was unleashed on Vanitas, knocking him flat onto his back.

"Then they swore their eternal love! ….just kidding." Gemini said giggling a bit

"Now, let's take a look at his face." Hope said reaching for the mask before Vanitas laughed and got back up.

"That didn't even take him down?" Hope said in surprise.

"Congrats. You passed my little test." Vanitas said as a dark portal opened. "I'll keep you guys around a bit longer. Never hurts to have a back up." he said leaping into the portal as it closed.

"Just...what is with that boy?" Aqua wondered.

"Aqua!" Ven shouted as he ran to them with his group.

"Did you find Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Terra...he left." Ven said.

"I see. Then I guess we should be going too." Aqua said.

"Please. Take me with you." Ven asked.

"No, Ven. Do as I say and go home." Aqua said. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

She then turned her armor on as she walked out with the Hope group.

It was after this that the group stood about as Ven looked at the wooden Keyblade in his hands. He then dropped it in front of a boy with spiky red hair.

"Huh? Hey, kid. This yours?" he asked Ven. "You guys still play with toy swords? That's cute." he said.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Jexi asked

"Not finished. Now these right here." the boy said holding small spiked discs balanced on his finger tips. "These are real cool weapons here, right?"

"Not really." Ven said.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea, got it memorized?" he asked them.

"Ventus." Ven said

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" Lea said.

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?" Ven asked.

"Because, I wanna have you memorize every thing about me. Unless….you're scared of losing!" Lea said leaping back ready for a brawl.

"Lea, do not waste time with these people." said a boy with long blue hair.

"Lighten up Isa. Its just a little harmless fun." Lea said.

He and Ven then went at it for fun, leaving Lea on the ground.

"Okay. How about we call it a tie for now? Sound good?" Lea chuckled.

"Right." Ven chuckled.

"From where I stood, all you drew was a big L on your forehead for Loser, Lame, Laughable." Isa said.

"Come on. This is the part where you're suppose to cheer me up. Like 'You're just having a bad day' or ' That's what you get for pulling your punches'." Lea said.

"So I'm suppose to lie." Isa said.

"Man. Some friend you are. You guys see what I gotta put up with?" Lea asked smiling.

"Yeah. Thanks for the fight, Lea." Ven said.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa said.

"Right." Lea said.

"You have to go already?" Natsu groaned.

"We'll see each other around. After all, we're all friends now." Lea said. "Get it memorized."

"What is it with you and picking up stray dogs?" Isa asked.

"I want everyone I meet to remember me. Cause in peoples memories, I can live forever." Lea said.

"I know I won't forget you, even though I try hard to." Isa said.

"See? I'm immortal." Lea gloated.

The two then left while unintentionally leaving some smiles on the heroes they were leaving behind.

"You know...I think I will remember him." Jexi smiled. "Let's get on going."

Meanwhile in the Outer Gardens, Xehanort looked out with Hakai.

"So, things are going just as you planned?" Hakai asked.

"Yes. My two plans are well underway, my accomplice." Xehanort said. "Also, you might wanna put up a barrier."

"Hey! You old coot!" shouted a voice as they saw Braig firing his arrows only hitting invisible barriers. But Braig now had bandages over his eye and the scratch on his cheek. "You two said I wouldn't get hurt and that the girl could easily beat them! I didn't sign up to be collateral damage! No way! As If!"

As Braig got close, Xehanort pointed his own Keyblade at Braig's neck.

"Now now now. No need to be hasty. You still need me. You still need me to do something right? All I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain." Braig said as Xehanort made his blade vanished.

"Be grateful….we will let you live." Hakai said.

"Right right. Besides, what's a scratch or two anyway? I'm just glad he didn't take my heart like Princess….whatever her name was. That would have ruined my week for sure." Braig said.

"Unlikely. You see, a powerful light still resides within Terra. You see, people like him, do not have the power to steal hearts." Xehanort said.

"So….he wasn't the one who stole her heart?" Braig asked as Xehanort just grinned.


	15. Rainbow Racing

Terra wanted answers, so he looked at the pass Ven gave him, and went to this world. He and the group arrived in a field near a track of sorts. It was there they saw Unversed running down the track.

"Unversed." Terra said running onto the track with them.

"Hey! Get out of the road!" shouted a small voice as the group saw a large purple car barreling down at them.

They ducked out of the way just in time as they saw to the side a mouse in a dress, a yellow dog and two small chipmunks. They followed them to the entrance of some sort of race track.

"Thank you for that." Terra said.

"What's the big idea huh? Running onto the race track like that?" yelled the black nosed chipmunk.

"Yeah. Trying to get yourselves run over?" the red nosed chipmunk said.

"I'm sure you all had your reasons, but I can't say I approve either." the mouse said.

"Well, rules don't apply when you're up against the Unversed." Terra said.

"Rules don't apply?! You sound just like Pete!" the black nosed chipmunk said.

"Oh my gosh! Its Captain Dark!" said the red nosed one as a large figure in a black and purple costume appeared.

"Disguised in shadows...the rogue racer reigns! I am….Captain Dark!" the figure said posing.

"Please. Thats your racing gimmick?" Rainbow asked.

"And you must be the chumps who made me miss a new track record. Say, hows comes I don't know you guys?" Captain Dark said.

"Because were not from here. Sorry about landing on the track." Lemon said.

"I see. Someone's bringin in some ringers." Captain Dark said. "So, welcome to Disney Town. Over there's Chip and Dale, and Mickeys… er… girlfriend, and our queen, Minnie. My good pals."

"More Iconic disney characters." Rainbow said.

"Well, doesn't matter if you guys race or not, still gonna get that record. Besides, you guys don't look like….racer material." Captain Dark said.

"That a challenge?" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash, you cant drive or race." Lemon said.

"Actually, she can. There's no age limit on these races. Its part of our Dream Festival." Minnie said.

"Yeah. And as a matter of fact, it is a challenge, Rainbow Slug." Captain Dark said laughing.

"We'll see whos calling each other names after I beat that record. Where can I get a kart?" Rainbow asked.

Chip and Dale looked at each other before running to a garage door, opening it to reveal a rainbow colored kart inside.

"This is just something we've been tinkering with. She was dubbed ready to race as of this very morning." Chip said.

Rainbow got in the kart and drive up next to Captain Dark.

"Better take a look at me, because this whole race, you'll be seeing my tailpipe." Rainbow grinned.

"Oh, you're going down, you obnoxious little…" Captain Dark said.

"The race is about to start! In 3...2...1...GO!" the chipmunks shouted as the two sped down the track.

"Okay, all those hours on mario kart are about to pay off." Rainbow said.

The two were neck and neck as they tried to outrace the other.

"You better take a good look, girlie. Cause I'm about to win this race like it or not. You can't beat the rogue racer." Captain Dark said.

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow said seeing the tight curve they enetered on. "And… now!"

Rainbow jerked the wheel and drifted so tight, the curve was easy to pass, taking the lead and boosting ahead.

"Wow! What a move! I've never seen anyone take that curve like that before." Dale said.

"Please. She can do it, so can I." Captain Dark said trying to do the same only to spin about and crash between a stone wall and the fence like a pinball.

"I'm starting to think this guy was just all talk." Tatsumi said.

Rainbow crossed the finish line and broke the speed record.

"Yes! And the crowd goes wild!" Rainbow said.

"Grr. You just got lucky. My cart must have sprung a spring. Next time, I'll clobber you all." Captain Dark said driving off.

"That showed him. No ones gonna vote for a weasel like you, Pete!" Chip shouted.

"Pete huh? I thought that guy looked kinda familiar. But what about this vote?" Rainbow asked.

"Chip means the Million Dreams Award. Its part of our Dream Festival. We all vote on who we think is the most exemplary citizen and whoever has the most votes wins the prize." Minnie said.

"But Pete knows no ones gonna vote for him if he just puts his own name on the ballot. He probably thought wearing a disguise was the only way to get votes. He doesn't care about being a good citizen. He just wants the prize." Dale said.

"That's just so sad. This festival is about how much we all love and care for one another." Minnie said.

"Well, I'm putting my vote for Rainbow Dash and her friends here for sure." Chip said.

"You said it. Me too." Dale said.

"Thanks you guys." Rainbow said smiling a bit.

"And I learned something about this too. You don't always have to bend the rules just to get what you want. I've been staring right into the darkness, but that doesn't mean I have to jump in." Terra said.


	16. Fruit and Kappa

Aquas group landed in Disney Town second, most of the group getting recognized.

"Eeee! It's Gemini Sunrise, the star of the New York combat revue!" shouted a random citizen

"Erica Fontaine, the star of the Paris Combat Revue too!" shouted another.

"And theres Zephyr, the high-flying member of that trio of hunters!" shouted another.

"Wow. Didn't expect us to be so well recognized here." Hope said before a figure in white dropped down behind them.

"Wearin the mask of peace and hope….comes the fearless defender of this town! It is me….Captain Justice!" said the figure as he posed.

"We all know its you, Pete! Enough with the charades!" shouted a citizen.

"I have no idea what you mean, I am the bona fide hero….Captain Justice! Seeking to help the town in any way I can. Starting with this troubled group of celebs. Now, what troubles aile you?" Captain Justice said.

"Uh, were actually new to this town. My names Hope, and this is Aqua. Judging by what you heard earlier, alot of my team is famous." Hope said.

"Of course you guys are famous. Not everyday the heroes who beat that big black robot and those Oros Phlox guys show up in our town." Captain Justice said.

"Well, thank ya kindly for the praise." Gemini said.

Captain Justice then looked at the rest of Hope's team and him. "Hmm…. the so called avatar and his friends, members of both the Blood and Cradle Division of Fenrir, two Combat Revue Stage stars, a high flying hunter, a robot, members of the Chaotix, ya even got a Dark Stalker. Well, you got a pretty stocked group here. Surely, one of them needs help from a hero!"

"I think he already know who he's gonna ask.." Fuyunyan said.

"Yeah, the one girl he hasnt touched up on." Hope said,

"Sorry, but I don't need a hero, bona fide or…" Aqua began.

"Somebody! Come quick!" shouted a voice as they saw a horse with a collar walking out and collapsing on the group.

"Trouble? Captain Justice to the rescue!" he said as the group ran to the horse.

The horse looked up to the masked hero. "Oh. Not you. Wait, maybe this job is perfect for you, Mr. Hero." he said.

"Enough with the banter. Name your catastrophe!" Captain Justice said.

"Theres these three strange guys who are messing up the fruitball game in back. They've beaten everyone and hogging the court." he said.

"Hmmm. Sorry, can't help ya!" Captain Justice said.

"I didn't realize bona fide heroes got to pick." Nami said.

"Are you nuts? I wouldn't stand a chance against...I mean, can't fit it into my schedule." Captain Justice said.

"But I thought you said you were Captain Justice?" the horse said.

"Hmm? Whats that? Trouble in another part of town? I'm on my way! I'll be back later!" he said running off.

"Oh I'm sure you will, Captain Useless." the horse said.

"Look, we may not be bona fide heroes, but we would still like to help." Hope said.

"Boy, that would be just jim dandy." the horse said. "But, you'll need a three man team if you wanna beat them at fruit ball."

"How do you play?" Hope asked.

"Well, we fire large random pieces of fruit at ya, then you try and spike it into the opponent's goal. Winner is the one with the most points." the horse said. "Names Horace by the way."

"Oh, I know you. Best friends with Mickey and Minnie, from that film the Plowboy." Rarity said.

"Yeah. That's me. But now, I really need a team to take on those chumps in Fruitball." Horace said.

"I'm good at baseball, since I'm from Texas. I'm in." Gemini said.

"And I guess I could participate too. I'm not that sporty, but sounds like fun." Hope said.

"And I can't let something like this go." Aqua said.

"Sweet. I'll show you the court." Horace said leading the group to a court where they saw three figures.

"These ballers….they're all….KAPPA!" Fuyunyan said.

One of them was easily recognized by the Dimensional Heroes in the group.

"Walkappa?" Lucy said.

"Yo! How's it going?" Walkappa said.

"But he isnt a classic, what;s going on here?" Rarity said.

"He may not be a classic, but he is still a kappa Yo-kai." said a green creature with a gourd.

"The one you see there….is the geniune and actual Faux Kappa!" Fuyunyan said.

"Yo Yo Yo. You shorties be dealing the the wrong posse, ya dig?" said a Kappa in shades, gold chains and a backwards cap as well as a jersey.

"And that one is Kapper, a merican Yo-kai from the Shady Tribe." Fuyunyan said.

"What the heck is going on here?" Hope said.

"Faux Kappa Kai! Leading in the all Kappa assault on Fruitball." Faux Kappa said.

"Where one Kappa goes, we all go. Ya got that, homefry?" Kapper said.

"I got it." Hope said cracking his knuckels. "I hope youre ready."

"Hahaha! Oh man, you crazy! Two girls and one boy? That aint balanced at all!" Kapper said.

"But, let's still have a lot of fun guys!" Walkappa said. "Even if we do beat them like real kappa can!" Walkappa said.

"I'll let you start off. But first, how about a Yo-kai preshow?" Faux Kappa said.

"Yeah. Our group should do a little diddy for these chumps." Kapper said.

"You guys are a group?" Hope asked.

"We are...the Swimming Rap Squad!" the three said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… the Swimming Rap Squad!" the announcer said.

"Three Kappa Yo-kai, bonded together from their love of both swimming and rap." the announcer Yo-kai said.

Kappa! Kappa!

We the best!

Kappa Kappa!

We swim right!

Kappa Kappa!

There is no rest!

Kappa! Kappa!

We put up a fight!

"Wow. That was actually really good." Hope said.

"Yeah. Let's get this game on, shorty." Kapper said dropping the mike.

A cannon then fired a large pineapple.

"First one's mine!" Walkappa said leaping into the air and knocking the pineapple into the Hope Team's goal.

"Whoa. They are good at this." Gemini said just as a large apple was fired out next.

"Leave this to me!" Hope said knocking the apple towards the Kappa Team's goal only for Kapper to block and send it back.

"What the? You can block?" Hope said.

"Yeah. Its in the rules." Faux Kappa Kai said.

"Well, let's get it on!" Gemini said as a bunch of grapes went out. "This one's mine!"

Gemini spiked the bunch as grapes began scattering all over the Kappa's field.

"Ah man! We always stink when it comes to the grapes!" Walkappa said.

"Yeah. Grapes are not our style." Kapper said.

"We all have our strengths. This is not ours." Faux Kappa Kai said.

The next out was a big yellow ball. "I got this! Looks like those guys are gonna get it now!" Faux Kappa Kai said breaking the ball, revealing a bunch of banana peels scattering all over both fields.

"Okay. We're tied. Next goal wins." Kapper said as out came a large watermelon.

"That things huge! How's any one supposed to knock it into the goals?!" Hope said.

"Leave this to me!" Aqua said leaping into the air, pulling her keyblade back, she knocked the water melon out of the air, hitting the three kappas, knocking them and the watermelon into the goal.

"We win! We do win right?" Gemini asked.

Walkappa crawled out giving a head shake before passing out.

"Yup, we won." Hope said.

"Thats all she wrote! Yeehaw!" Gemini said.

"Yeah. You guys….you got skills." Kapper said flipping his medal to them.

"You already have mine. All thats left is to purify our friend." Walkappa said.

Faux Kappa was the last to crawl out, but was surprisingly freed from the possession.

"Ugh. What...happened?" he said before passing out.

"Huh? Guess losing that hard must have forced the Kaima out." Hope said. "You guys were still pretty awesome."

"Boy, you guys sure showed those three." Horace said.

"I quite agree." said a voice as a mouse in a dress and a yellow dog came by. "Well done."

"Uh...who are you?" Aqua asked.

"I'm Minnie." she said.

"And she's our queen." Horace said.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm sorry, your majesty. My name is Aqua." Aqua said bowing.

"Just Minnie is fine." Minnie said.

"You guys were great. But did you get a load of that Pete? Captain Justice my horseshoe." Horace said.

"Wait, are you saying his real name is Pete?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. We all know how big of a trouble maker he is. Probably wore that disguise to get some votes so he could win the Million Dreams Award." Horace said.

"This girl named Rainbow Dash is already in the running after beating the speed record." Minnie said.

"And the next ones are gonna be Hope, Gemini and Aqua. They've earned my heartfelt vote." Horace said.

"So when Ven arrives, Petes gonna do something desperate. Hes already reacted and tried to be a hero. But what hasnt he done?" Hope said.

"Hard to say with that one." Horace said. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	17. Ice Cream and Winners

Arriving in the colorful little town, the group looked around before a figure appeared before them.

"Wearin the mask of peace and hope….comes the fearless defender of this town! It is me...Captain Justice!" the figure said.

"Uh…." the group said.

"Young lads and lassies! Do my hero senses tell me you got troubles? Then let Captain Justice make all of your worries disappear just like that." Captain Justice said.

"Well…." Ven began.

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Just tell me what ya need and remember to vote Captain J." Captain Justice said.

"Vote?" Brook asked.

"Well...nevermind all that." he said.

"Well, tell me about your town. Why is it so festive here?" Ven asked.

"That all? Well the festivities are on account of the yearly Dream Festival. Loads of fun galore." Captain Justice said.

"Wow. A festival huh?" Ven smiled.

"Just remember, I solved all your problems." Captain Justice said.

"We promise Captain Justice." Luffy said.

"Aw phooey!" said a young voice.

"Now we can't open the ice cream shop!" said another one.

"More trouble? I'm on my way!" Captain Justice said running toward the shop where three young ducks were gathered around a strange machine.

"Wow! Huey, Dewey and Louie, Scrooge McDuck's adventurous nephews!" Pinkie siad.

"You met Unca Scrooge?" Huey asked.

"Yeah. Not long ago actually. So, what the big problem?" Estelle asked.

"Well, he sent us this fancy new ice cream machine for the customers." Dewey said.

"But we can't seem to make it work right." Louie said.

"Its clear...you are the victims of sabotage!" Captain Justice said.

"Not even close. Quit making stuff up. Its just really complicated to use." Huey said.

"Then allow me to fix it." Captain Justice said.

5 minutes later…

Ice cream was all over the stage as the captain was frustraited.

"Dang machine. Just needs a good pounding." he said.

"It does not." Dewey said.

"Well, I could give it a whirl." Pinkie said.

"Good luck. If I can't get it to work, no way you can." Captain Justice said.

"Youd be surprised. No one knows her way around a party like Pinkie Pie." Sunset said.

"Yeah." Pinkie said leaping into the seat. "Hmm? Keys? Oh, I get it!" Pinkie said playing a sort of tune on the machine as ice cream came out landing in the triplets cones. "Oh! Its a small world...after all! Its a small world….after all! Its a small world after all. Lalalala la la!" Pinkie sang in rhythm

"Ah. So that's how it works. We just needed to hit the keys with timing." Louie said.

"Well...I probably fixed it for her before she even got on it." Captain Justice said. "Now...I got more people to help." he said running off.

"Yeah! You better be running Pete!" Huey yelled.

"Pete?" Jexi said.

"Yup. He's been foiled three times now." Huey said. "First, this group with a guy in a red mask had a rainbow haired girl beat him at the race track."

"Spectra." Dan said

"Then this guy in blue took on a challenge from three kappa and won." Dewey said.

"Hope." Jexi said.

"I bet Pete's only doing this just to win the Million Dreams Award." Louie said. "Currently, the rainbow girl, blue guy, blue haired girl and cowgirl are on the board."

"Well, I'm voting for Pinkie Pie!" Huey said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Dewey said.

"Me three." Louie said.

"My Votes on Aqua. Who else?" Ven said.

"Well, get your votes in now. The tallies about to start soon." Huey said.

A little later...the Dimensional Heroes were in the crowd as the stage was being set.

"Guess Hope and Spectra didn't want to wait. No worries. We'll share our winnings with them later." Jexi said.

Minnie then walked on stage. "Okay, everyone. Its time for the moment you've been waiting for. The winner of the Million Dreams Award."

"Hehehe. Just go ahead and say my name." Captain Justice said.

"Oh my. This year...we have multiple winners. And they are...Rainbow Dash, Gemini Sunrise, Hope, Aqua and Pinkie Pie! All five of you!" Minnie said.

"I won!?" Pinkie said in surprise as Pete ran by her.

"What do ya mean? Everyone voted for Captain Justice, I made sure." he said before seeing the crowd in silence.

"What the? Wait, better try the other one." Pete said running to the side and changing to a black and purple outfit. "The rogue racer...Captain Dark!"

The crowd didnt like it.

"Pete, youre nothing but a fraud! All youve been doing is run away and bully others!" a citizen said.

"You cheated on the race!" another shouted.

"What the? What is wrong with you guys?" Pete shouted.

"Pete, you've been doing all of these wrong things for the wrong reasons. But, it looks like some people thought you were a good citizen cause you actually got a few votes." Minnie said.

"Big deal. Who cares about a few votes. Now fork over my prize." Pete said.

"Pete! How dare you diss those people who saw the good in you. I put up with a lot of stuff from you, but now you've crossed the line!" Minnie said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Pete said.

"I think you need a time out!" Minnie said as the brooms marched onto the stage and carried him off.

"This aint over! One day I'll come back to this world, and when I do, you all are gonna be sorry! Especially you, cotton candy hair!" Pete shouted.

"I get the feeling we havent seen the last of him." Asuna said.

"Now, could the winners please join me on stage." Minnie said as Pinkie Pie was the only one to join Minnie.

"Oh my. It seems our other winners didn't come. Well, could you accept the award in their place?" Minnie asked.

"Of course! And I'll be sure to give them all of your best!" Pinkie said.

"The award for winning, is a new ice cream flavor! Double Crunch Ice Cream!" Minnie said handing Pinkie a bowl of different flavor ice cream with keyblade shaped chocolates.

As Pinkie ate it Minne couldnt help but think of Mickey. "Oh Mickey, wherever you are, please stay safe." Minnie hoped.

Meanwhile in a different dimension…

"Aw man. I can't believe I got booted here. I just wish I was out of this place." Pete said.

"You wish for your freedom, yes?" said a distant yet familiar voice. "Help me with my agenda...and I shall release you from your prison."

"I'll do whatever ya say. Just let me out!" Pete said.

A dark portal then opened as walking through was Maleficent herself. "I believe this is the start of a wonderful partnership." she grinned.


	18. Training the Hero

The group found themselves in a greek like city where they looked up the steps to see a coliseum of some sorts before their eyes.

"Hmm. This place makes me feel homey." Pit said.

"So this is where you ran off, huh Herc….Huh? And who in the Halicarcinus are you guys?" said a small goat man walking towards them.

"What the…?" Jexi asked.

"What? First time you ever see a Satyr before?" he asked.

"Uh….Kinda." Usopp said.

"Phil!" shouted a voice as an orange haired boy in a toga ran up to him. "I'm all signed up for the games."

"Ah, so there you are, Herc." the satyr said.

"Uh… Phil? Who are these guys?" Herc asked.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to…" Phil said.

"There you are!" shouted a voice as a boy in blue and black and a greek helmet approached.

"Great. You blew my cover. You happy now?" Phil said.

"Okay. Fess up. I asked around and everybody says youre the guy. The trainer of heroes." the boy said.

"True heroes." Herc said.

"Really? You can teach that?" Ven asked.

"Course he can. C'mon Phil. What do ya say?" the boy asked.

"You kidding? I already got my hands full with this one." Phil said pointing to Herc.

"Hang on a second. Phil, Herc…" pit said before realizing. "Holy cow! You two are…. Hercules and Philoctetes!"

"Huh. Wait...I've seen this kid before. You're Palutena's little brat." Phil said.

"You know Pit?" Jexi asked.

"Course we have. We know about the one who slayed Medusa to save all our keisters. Bet he's trying to get my help now too. Well, two words for ya: Student-teacher ratio!" Phil said.

"ISn't that three wor… ah never mind. But anyway, Im not here to take lessons. See, I'm on leave from Lady Palutena's services, and have become a member of this group here." Pit said.

"Well, la di da. Don't care. Come on Herc." Phil said before the Unversed appeared before the group.

"Unversed." Ven said running into the fight.

"Real monsters huh? My chance to prove myself." the boy said drawing his sword. "Hey Phil. Watch this. I'll show you what I'm made of."

"I'll help too." Herc said.

It wasn't long before the heroes eliminated the Unversed.

"Hmm. Okay change of plans. Herc and new rookie. The games are coming up and I'm gonna watch both of your matches then I'll decide who I wanna train." Phil said.

"Thanks a lot. I'm gonna go sign up right now!" the boy said running up the steps.

"Well then Angel face, I think its time I caught you up. This kid here, Herc, he wants to be a hero like you guys are. I want you to be training him since I won't be doing it for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped him and not the other kid." Phil said.

"You want us to stand by and help one of the greatest heroes in Greek history?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Yes yes yes!" Pit said.

As Phil left, Herc looked at Jexi with interest.

"So, youre sort of a wandering hero, right?" Herc asked.

"Yeah. Just helping out whenever I wish." Jexi said. "But now, let's get to work."

It didn't take long for training to be underway as the heroes helped Herc with his training.

"So, you wanna be a true hero huh?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. Well, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus." Herc said.

"Whoa, you're a god?" Ven said.

"No. I'm mortal. When I was a baby, someone figured out how to take away my godhood." Herc said.

"And the true hero stuff?" Natsu asked.

"Its the only way I can become a god again." Herc said. "If I can become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and be a god on Olympus."

"And to do that, you sought out Philo… I mean, Phil, so he could train you?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. Its what I want more than anything." Herc said.

"Okay, you bunch of rookies! Liven up, The games are about to begin, so Herc and the other kid...look sharp." Phil said.

Herc and the other boy then entered the stadium while the heroes watched. "Go Herc go! Go Herc Go!" most of the heroes chanted.

"Wow. He's really givin it all he's got!" Happy said.

It soon came to a match between the boy and Herc before Phil ran in. "Herc! We got trouble! Monsters, overrunning the city!" Phil shouted.

"We got it!" Jexi said running to the city with the others. But as soon as they arrived, they saw a large swarm of jellyfish like Unversed.

"Whoa. This is pretty big." Indigo said.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" shouted Herc as he ran after them.

"Herc! But what about the…" Pit asked.

"The cities safety is more important than some match." Herc said.

Togehter, they defeadted the jelly fish, but after defeating the last one,the boy in helmet arrived last.

"So, you both ran? Then...who won?" Jexi asked.

"Well, I left first so its not me." Herc said.

"But I was only seconds behind you." the boy said.

"I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was that I would see the match. Bein a hero isn't all muscle. You both are good in that. But only one of you came fast enough. So, Herc, I'm still your trainer." Phil said.

"Oh man. I was so close." the boy said. "Oh well. That's life. And I can still have my fun in the games….oh yeah. I never really introduced myself to you guys." the boy said removing his helmet, revealing a boy with blue eyes and black spiky hair. "The names Zack. Zack Fair."

"Zack? Arent you supposed to be tha…." Indigo began. "Nevermind."

"Still got a long road ahead of ya." Phil said.

"I'll get there. No worries." Zack said as he started doing some squats.

As the others turned to leave Indigo got Jexi's attention.

"I know. Zacks the one who gave Cloud his sword." Jexi said. "Remember, we're in the past, meaning this is the Zack before he died."

"Yeah. If we see cloud or any other Final Fantasy characters, I'll try and keep quiet." Indigo said.

"Still, this was a pretty fun world. I really hope, we see more fun people like him someday." Jexi smiled. 


	19. Strongest Creature in the Galaxy

We open to the lanes between where both Terra and Spectra Force came across a large swarm of jellyfish like Unversed.

"Hmm. Looks like their extend isn't just worlds, but outer space too." Spectra said as a few members armed the weapons systems, firing randomly at the approaching Unversed.

"Geez, what is with these things?" Rainbow said blasting the last one before the ship began to shake.

"Uh...what's going on?" Tatsumi asked.

"Its got something to do with that." Dark Pit said pointing to a large ship above them and Terra.

"A Galactic Federation ship. Not good." Spectra said.

"So, we can't escape it?" Lemon asked.

"No, its too big to outrun. We're being pulled in." Spectra said.

It was a little later the group found themselves in prison cells being observed by two creature, a tall female creature and a large shark like one.

"Are these the prisoners?" she asked.

"Yes Grand Councilwoman. I've contained them here until we can actually determine what they even are." the shark one said before they left the cell.

"That alien… I recognize him from an old file. Captain Gantu, a former member of the Galactic Federation enforcement." Isaac said.

"Former?" Rainbow asked.

"He was forcibly retired after an incident that wasn't recorded." Isaac said. They then heard plasma fire from nearby. They looked to see Gantu firing at some Unversed.

"Stay behind me, Grand Council woman. Leave it to me to handle these fiends. Whatever you are, you're all under arrest...eventually." Gantu said before running as he was outnumbered.

"Unversed." Terra said drawing his keyblade as he unlocked the cell.

The group fought against the Unversed below quickly as their were soon none left.

"Very impressive display." said a voice as they saw a four eyed creature in a cell as they were leaving. "Wait! You help! I have been imprisoned on ridiculous charges!" he begged.

"Really?" Leone said finding it hard to believe.

"I am just innocent scientist who is imprisoned for creating most destructive...I mean constructive species of all time." he said.

"And just who are you?"

"We get to it in a minute. Why, my little experiment could handle creatures you fought so hard with ease. He is fire proof, bullet proof, and thinks faster than supercomputer." he said.

"So, they have him locked up because he's so powerful?" Terra asked.

"Yes! As fierce warriors yourselves, surely all of you could possibly understand." he said. "You let me out or not?"

"Right." Akame said slicing the panel apart.

"Yes! Good good. Now intro is needed. I am genius scientist who created experiment, Dr. Jumba Jookiba at your service." he said.

"I'm Terra." Terra said.

"And we're Spectra Force." Spectra said.

"Yes yes. We make very good progress. Now then, I must ask you protect me as you escort me to cell where my adorable little one is being kept." Jumba said.

"What number is he?" Spectra asked.

"Experiment 626. Is adorable name I gave creature I have created." Jumba said.

They advanced through the ship making sure to dodge the security systems and gunfire before arriving at a single cell where inside they saw a small blue creature in an orange spacesuit growling and snarling inside a capsule of sorts.

"What in the world is that?" Mine said.

"My ingenious Experiment. Amazing is he not. So much power in such an itty bitty package. He is truly the mightiest creature in all of galaxy. And his only instinct, to destroy every single thing he touches." Jumba chuckled before releasing the blue creature. It leapt out and crawled over Terra before clinging to the ceiling while holding a star shaped object.

"How did you? Give that back!" Terra said.

"Is too late. Is already marked for destruction." Jumba said.

"No stop! My friend gave me that!" Terra shouted before realizing what he said.

"Friend? You are joking." Jumba said laughing. "Such concept is completely wasted on 626."

The creature looked at the object before tossing it back and crawling off.

"I'd say youre wrong there, Jumba." Rainbow Dash said. "And this guy needs a name other than 626."

"Name? Hahaha! He is weapon of destruction, not adorable little housepet. He needs no name other than number assigned." Jumba said.

"Yeah, I'm doing this anyway." Rainbow said walking up to him.

"Sorry, rainbow haired one. But that is not happening." Jumba chuckled pulling out a beaker of water. "Good thing...I smuggled in this." Jumba said holding a green pod.

"So thats it, your experiments are weak to water. When hit, they'll…" Lemon began.

"Experiments are dehydrated to pods for easy carry on. Water….reawakens them." Jumba chuckled dropping the pod in as it grew till before them appeared a yellow creature with long antennae. "Experiment 221. Designed to short circuit and over ride electrical systems. He'll be the one who kills you."

The creature laughed as it flew into the blasters and began firing at the group.

(Cue- Marvel vs Capcom 3 Super Skrull theme)

"Evade the blasters!" Spectra ordered as they ducked out as the creature laughed and fired at the group.

"This is insane! That guys trying to kill us all because were trying to….wait. You never intended to let us make it out alive, were you?" Tatsumi said.

"Of course not. I just needed you to get to my experiment. I was going to push you all out airlock moment we got out. But this...is much more fun." Jumba laughed.

"Any one have any ideas? This creatures pure wattage." Lemon said.

"Wait, my suit has a electrical filter. I can try and siphon out the creatures energy." Motor said.

"What? Are you insane? You do that, the suit'll go back into my body to recharge. Your identity will be exposed." Rotom said.

"I got a better idea." Lemon said.

She activated her Elec armor and tapped into the circuit breakers.

"Ha! You crazy! 221 will easily fry your fleshy little body." Jumba said.

"Who said I was trying to absorb him?" Lemon smirked as she charged the systems.

"What? No! Youre overloading the circuitry?!" Jumba said in shock.

"Yeah. I can guess that your little experiment can only take so much wattage. So I'm giving him all I got." Lemon said.

The creature flew out of the system screaming in pain as a huge flash occured.

(End song)

The same green pod fell to the ground and rolled over to Jumba.

"Oh! You'll be all right little one." Jumba said as the group looked down on him. They then saw the blue creature from earlier return.

"What is it? Why have you returned?" Jumba asked.

"Maybe he's wondering what a friend is." Terra said.

"Ha! Ridiculous." Jumba said.

"I wouldnt think so." Rainbow said.

"Look. My name is Terra." Terra said.

"Ter...ra." the creature pronounced.

"He spoke?" Jumba asked.

Rainbow thought for a second. "Hey, do you think you can remember this name I'm calling you? Let somebody know that this is your name...Stitch."

"Sti..itch." it pronounced once more.

"Look. I can't explain friendship. Its just something that you know when you see it." Terra said.

"Not if I have any say in the matter. You are only meant to think about what it is you will destroy next. Now I will fix what is wrong with you." Jumba said.

Stitch argued against this after it was said.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Experiment 626 and several prisoners have escaped from the cell bay. All personal capture the fugitives." said an alert. "Repeat! Experiment 626 and several prisoners have escaped from the cell bay. All personal capture the fugitives!"

"They noticed us." Mine said.

"Time to go." Tatsumi said.

Rainbow saw as the blue creature was heading for the vents before looking back at her. "Rain...bow. Dash. Fre...end." it said before escaping. 


	20. Cooking Explosion! Sanji vs Cinccino

We open up to the Lanes Between where the Dimensional Heroes along with Ventus came across a large station that blocked their way.

"Huh? What the heck is that?" Ven said as they had no choice but to enter. Inside of the arena was a large crowd who were cheering loudly as the group departed.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ryuko said.

"A competition of cooking my dear!" shouted a voice as a chinchilla like creature with long white tails appeared.

"You're with the Kitchen Cutlass Guild right?" Kirito said.

"I am Cinccino. And I have come...so we may finally duel, Black Leg Sanji." Cinccino said.

The crowd cheered wildly as the group looked around.

"A cooking competition? It sounds absolutely exciting." Estelle said.

"I was hoping you might like it. Because we want you...as our single judge." Cinccino said.

"Why...I would be honored." Estelle said bowing.

"All right. So whats the theme for this dish?" Sanji asked.

"We'll each cook an Italien dish of our own choosing. This will allow more variety as we cook a dish that pleases our dear princess's tongue." Cinccino said.

"Good. Then let's get it on then." Sanji grinned.

The two chefs got to their positions as they began working dilligantly on their separate dishes in hopes of gaining favor with Estelle.

"Hmm. Looks like they're both doing a risotto of some kind." Killua said looking at their technique.

"Well, let's just hope that Sanji can pull through with whatver he makes." Kat said.

It was soon done as each chef presented their dish. Cinccino went first as she presented an apple like dish with a strip of bacon on it. "An Apple Risotto for my lovely judge." Cinccino said.

Estelle stuck her spoon into the meal before eating it. A chill then flushed over her body.

"Wow. So refreshing. I feel so full of energy!" Estelle said grabbing a notebook and doing some writing. "So many new ideas for my books flowing through me!"

Cinccino smiled at this as Sanji was next. He presented a dish that looked like an omelette but decorated with curry.

"May I present to you...Curry Risotto Omurice." Sanji smiled.

Estelle looked at it and pressed her spoon into it, wafting a wave of aromas all over her nose. She then took a spoonful and ate it. She squealed with delight as the taste overwhelmed her senses.

"Such...flavor. Such...taste." Estelle said screaming with joy as she fell back in her chair. "Sanji...you...win." she panted.

"Hmm. Well done of you, Black Leg. I concede my defeat at your hands. As for the upgrade, you will receive a private tea room as well as a tea leaf plantation for your friends." Cinccino said bowing.

"Sounds good...my lady." Sanji said bowing as the crowds cheered for them.

The team was soon back on the ship as they continued their journey. "Wow. Amazing. I never thought cooking like that could be fun." Ven said.

"Trust me, a lot of things like that are fun nowadays." Jexi said. "You just need to learn where to look."


	21. The Valkyria and the Devil

Back in the present while our heroes continued to strike it on other worlds, there were two wandering siblings who travelled from world to world, dealing with a current but very dangerous threat: the Kaima.

A few people possessed by them were running rampent in the streets before they caught a glimpse of two people. A boy with two swords and a girl with two guns.

"Another Kaima possession. They're becoming more frequent." the girl said.

"It wont be long before Ubaune makes her move." the boy said. "Blade… why did we get evicted from our family?"

These twin siblings were more than just self taught in the way of the sword. They belonged to a prestigious family, skilled in blades since birth. This certain family was a very famous one known as the Sazuki family. In this family, Blade, master of the Sword Style, had trained here for a great portion of his life before leaving it to travel on his own. These two were in the verge of following his path, but fate led them down a different one. It was during a sparring match that the two saw something unbelievable. A flash of light shining down on the two, hitting them both at the same time. When they awoke, they each had taken to a transformation. For the boy, his hair grew longer as it glowed a light blue while for the girl, she took on the appearance of a demon of sorts. These transformations had left a black mark on their family name and have forced the two to leave and never return.

The boy was known as Serva, a wielder of two swords and a user of the ancient and powerful power known only as Valkyria. Reila has given him this gift, but he wants to master it so he can one day return.

The girl was Demona, a user of two guns, a fighting style frowned by her family, and a wielder of a single sword. She didn't care whether she was welcomed back or now. All that mattered to her was her freedom. Mischievous and always looking for fun, she doesnt know the true measure of what Dante gave her with his devil powers.

As the Kaimas were dispatched, they soon came to Izuku's city of heroes.

"Big brother, I'm booreeed~." Demona groaned.

"Demona, we're here because this was a sight of a recent attack by a Kaima Executive. We need to be sharp." Serva said.

"Urgh, youve been so serious ever since we got these powers. I wanna play and have fun." Demona said.

"You can have fun after we finally stop all of these evil Kaima from eliminating humanity." Serva said.

"You just wanna get back to our family. Why would you when I was given time outs for having my own fun?" Demona said.

"Because, unlike you, I want to be a master of the sword like Blade, before he left and joined that guild of his." Serva said.

"Now thats not fun at all…" Demona said before grinning.

"Oh no, she's got that look…." Serva said putting his hand on one of his head. "Whatever you are thinking, don't even attempt it."

"Oh come on brother, Lets play! Its time to play a game of tag!" Demona said before tapping Serva and running off. "And you're it!"

"Ugh, this isnt funny!" Serva said running after her as she teleported from street to street. They soon landed on the rooftops where Demona was frowning.

"Awww, this is no fun.." Demona said drawing her guns, Black Rose and White Tulip. "Let's see, where should I aim for today girls?" she said looking at Serva.

(Cue: Project X Zone 2- Ultra Violet Remix)

"I knew youd do this. Tag always leads you to draw those weaker weapons." Serva said. "Guns are a cheap and unimaginative weapon unlike the sword."

"Oh really?" Demona said firing her guns distracting Serva then drawing her blade, Revolution. "Sting like a butterfly!" she shouted before Serva blocked with his two blades.

"Stop this foolishness at once!" he ordered her.

"No way. We're really getting into it, brother!" Demona said.

Meanwhile…

(You remember this niche heroine who appeared in both a chapter of Emergence of the Enhanced and My Hero Acamedia: Dimensional Heroes Spirits Style? Her name is Mount Lady and since I wanted to draw the niche lifestyle of her niche self, so I shall!)

While Serva and Demona were busy batting outside, they landed on a building which just so happened to be her own office. 3 days after her debut….

"It totals to approximately 20,000,000 yen in damages." said a man to Mount Lady. "Of course, we need to take into account the villain damages insurance payout and hero tax deduction but we're still in the red said, why did you put your office smack dab in an urban site?"

"But...if I had to operate in the suburbs, I'd never get any attention." Mount Lady said.

"But isnt there TV and internet?"

"You think a mere 8k TV can capture my glamourous form?!" Mount Lady said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I… I wanna make it…" Mount Lady said shuddering as he quirk was activating.

"No… wait!" the man said.

Outside, the siblings were battiling it out before clashing and then a rumbling was heard.

"Uh, big brother? Are you making that shaking?" Demona asked.

"Get off now!" Serva said as they leapt off.

"I WANNA MAKE IT BIG!" she shouted breaking through the buildings ceiling and walls with her gigantic form.

"Holy crap!" Demona said.

"Ah…"mount lady said looking at the two and the damages.

"That's gonna make a big dent in her credibility." Serva said.

Down below, Izuku saw all of that happen.

"Wow. Being a Pro is tough." he said.

"We've wasted enough time here, we need to find Ubaune before…" Serva started.

Demona suddenly twiched a bit as all three watching saw it. "Oh! Big bro, I feel a huge spiritual presence in a nearby world. Its called Springdale and its bigger than all the ones I've sensed before."

"It;s Ubaune. That;s where she was sealed, so that's where were headed!" Serva said as they teleported away.

Meanwhile, the pro and the student thought about this.

"A threat that big will definetly get me to the top of the heap. This is my chance!" Mount Lady said.

"Springdale? But… our class is going there on a field trip. What kind of threat are those two talking about?" Izuku wondered.


	22. Conquering the Darkness?

It was a bit after their adventure in Deep Space that the Spectra Force and Terra found themselves in a greek city where a boy with orange hair was battling against the Unversed.

"It never ends." Terra said as he and the rest of the group dealt with the monsters easily.

"Wow. You guys are strong. I gotta ask but...are you entering in the games?" he asked.

"What games?" Isaac asked.

"The 'Games' games. Tournament fights to rise to the top. A challenge worthy of true heroes." he said.

"Hey Herc! Where are you? Its time for a 100 mile run!" shouted a goat like creature.

"Well, breaks over. Thanks again." Herc said as he ran off.

"Herc, as in Hercules?" Dark Pit said surprised.

"You would know him, but should we compete in these games?" Akame asked.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to see how much stronger we have become." Terra said as they marched up the steps.

As they were coming up, a figure in black with flaming hair and blue skin was coming out. "Dang brat. Taking out everything I'm sending in. I need something to deal with wonderboy once and for...wait a minute." he said looking at the group. "Hmm. Dark, moody, powerful. Yeah. They'll do." he said as they looked at the signup list.

"We made it." Terra said.

'Such a shame. All of that power of yours going to waste." said the guy standing next to them.

"Who….are you?" Terra asked.

"Hi. Name's Hades. Lord of the dead. God of the Underworld. Nice to meet ya." he said. "And let me guess, you're trying to put the kibosh on the darkness inside you. Am I right? Of course I'm right."

"Hades?" Dark Pit said. "Wait… youre not the one we know?"

"Oh yeah, you mean the other Hades. The one running your little underworld, right, you little...who are you? You look like the angel boy, but you have a goth thing going? What? Dye your wings and hair black and decided to worship the undead? Ha. I kid. I kid." Hades said.

"What is with this dude?" Gajeel said.

"So listen. Back on topic. Darkness is inside….everyone. But if you play nice with it, darkness can be your best friend. But if you refuse it and are weak to it, it'll overrun you like a debutante at a toga sale." Hades said. "Now me, I look at all of you and I see potential."

"Potential?" Kurome said.

"Yep. To conquer the darkness inside all of you. I'll even give you pointers. Just gotta do a teensy little thing for me. Enter the games and win." Hades said.

"Seriously?" Leone said.

"I know what you're thinking. "Come on, Lord Hades, the Games?" well, you would be surprised by what you learn in the heat of battle." Hades said. "Just side fast. Limited time offer."

"I dunno, should we?" Tatsumi asked.

"This is the true lord of the dead. He might have something up his sleeve." Spectra said.

"But...maybe….he has a way to help reverse my condition." Kurome said.

"I think he may help. We'll do it, but keep a close eye on him." Spectra said.

It wasn't long before they met with Hades and signed up for the games. It was one fight after another as they battled against ferocious monsters with all their might. The finals had soon come as they entered the arena.

"Hmm. Okay, this is not going how I was hoping. I'm gonna need a plan beta." Hades said.

"Excuse me. Gonna be late for my match." said a boy in a helmet.

"Hello Plan Beta. Hey kid!" Hades said.

A little bit later, the group was in the last round as the boy in the helmet entered wielding his sword against them.

"This should be over real quick." Tatsumi said as they battled against the boy before beating him and knocking his helmet off.

"Ha! What a pushover. This was another easy win for us." Gajeel said.

But the boy soon got back up and lunged at them, with a dark aura coming off of him.

"What the heck? What's wrong with this boy?" Najenda said.

"Please...help. I'm not….doing this." he said to them.

"He's being controlled." Terra said.

"Just like when Maleficent did with Terra." Cobra said.

"Boom, now would you look at this? This is the power of darkness. Its all his. Could be all yours too if you just let it in." Hades said.

"This is what you wanted. A full control over us?" Spectra said.

'Eh, take what I can get." Hades said.

"The darkness will never have us!" Terra said.

"Please...set my heart free." the boy said as he charged in again.

"We have to help him, and I know just how do do it." Terra said readying his key blade. He charged in and aimed a stab directly at the boys heart. "This is… the key that lights the way to the realm of light. Please….return to us!" Terra shouted stabbing the boy. He then fell over after this with the darkness leaving. The crowd cheered wildly at this.

"Huh. Guess I was wrong. Kid can't handle darkness." Hades said before leaving.

"Ugh. Finally free. But what about…" the boy asked.

"He's gone." Dark Pit said.

"Aw. I can't believe I fell for his trick." he said as Terra helped him up. "Thanks…."

"Terra." Terra said.

"Terra. I'm Zack. Zack Fair." the boy said.

"A final Fantasy character?" Lemon asked.

"Hey, remember they make major cameos in this series." Rainbow whispered.

"Hmm." Zack said looking over the group. "Yep. Just what I expected actual heroes to look like."

"Well, its wrong. We're no heroes. Trust me." Terra said.

"You kidding? Listen to those cheers! And you just saved me." Zack said. "You don't decide if you're a hero or not, they do. And they've already made up their minds. Whether you like it or not, you guys are their heroes. Heh. And mine too."

"Hmmm. So this is what it feels….to be some kind of hero." Akame said.

"Yeah. This really sucks though. I really wanted to fight you guys fair and square." Zack said.

"Well if we get the chance, we'll fight you again." Rainbow said.

"Okay. I'm holding you to it." Zack said. "And after I become a true hero, you owe me a date."

"One step at a time, kid." Rainbow said. 


	23. Return of the Maverick Hunters

The Hope and Aqua group sailed across the worlds until coming across a large ship and boarding it. As soon as they did board, they came into a nearby chamber where on the ground they saw a star shaped object on the ground, made from scrap parts from the ship.

"What is that?" Rarity said.

"Strange. It looks like the Wayfinders I made….but how did it get here?" Aqua asked picking it up before a blue creature jumped by grabbing it and growling at the group.

"Whoa!" Hope said. "Wait, I know you. Youre Stitch!"

Stitch turned its head at this before a voice shouted out.

"Come out here, you little trog!"

Stitch then crawled up the wall and into the vents. Into the room came a large alien resembling a whale of sorts. "You there! Where is Experiment 626?" he asked.

"Gantu? Wait, why do you wanna get him?"

"Don't be dense. He's Dr. Jumba Jookiba's dangerous genetic experiment. Now where is it?" Gantu said. "Small? Blue? Vicious?"

"We arent telling you where he went." Hope said.

"So you have seen him!" Gantu said.

"Yeah. He just crawled up into the vents." Sokka said.

"Damn! ….Wait. How come I've never seen any of you on this ship before?" Gantu asked.

"Uh…." Nami said.

"Ha! Stowaways! You are all coming with me." Gantu said.

Gantu lead the way as the group kept their distance. "I said stay close."

"Easier said than done. He's a frickin giant." Hsien-Ko whispered.

"What is the meaning of this?" said a voice as they turned to see a tall female alien in the control room.

"I was just escorting some stowaways to the cell bay, Grand Councilwoman." Gantu said.

"Did I not ask you to apprehend the fugitives?" she asked.

"Yes and I will have them in custody soon." Gantu said. "I would have had them sooner if those monsters...I mean, if I hadn't caught these potential stowaways."

"We weren't trying to sneak on board. My name is Aqua." Aqua said. "And those monsters, we followed them here."

"Did you now?" the Grand Councilwoman said before looking at the ring around Hope's neck. "That ring. Its from the Blue Lanterns correct?" she asked.

"You-you know them?" Hope asked.

"I know all corps out there...as is my duty as the grand council woman of the Galactic Federation. Now then, perhaps, as a lantern, we could ask you to do something for us. Recently, two of our captives, Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Experiment 626 have escaped and are running loose onboard. We would like your help in apprehending them." she said. "We did call two hunters to assist, but they have proven to be very unsuccessful in the hunt."

"What do they look like?" Aqua asked.

"Reploids are what they are. They were recommended. But...they have failed to capture the fugitives." she said.

"X and Zero?! Theyre on this ship right now?!" Hope asked.

"You know these two?" the councilwoman asked.

"Do we? Most of us practically fought with em during this one big event." Gemini said. "We'd be glad to help them."

"Very well. Then I will leave eliminating the monsters on board to you." she said.

"But...that's my job." Gantu said.

"You had your chance, Captain Gantu. But now we must let others deal with this matter." she said. "Now, the two hunters should be heading for the Cell bay. Please meet them there. One more thing, when you encounter the fugitives, please apprehend them intact."

The group made their way to the cell blocks where they found the commanders of the 17th elite unit and the Special 0th unit spying on the blue creature in question.

"Finally, we have it in sight. We just need to be quiet with our approach." Zero said.

But before they could move, the Unversed appeared behind the creature.

"More of these things?" X said.

"Guess we have no choice." Zero said as he slashed through some while Aqua jumped in and eliminated the rest.

The blue creature looked up at the two of them with curiosity.

"You must be Experiment 626. I've been asked to bring you in." Aqua said.

"Same with us." Zero said.

"Terra." Stitch said.

"You saw terra and the Spectra Force? Were friends of them." Hope said.

"Uh uh. Terra Fren. Rainbow Dash Fren." it said as it began crawling away from them.

But before it could get away, more of the Unversed joined in on the party.

"But first things first." X said.

The group blasted away at the incoming Unversed till they were all gone. They then saw Stitch looking around.

"What is it you're looking for?" Hope asked.

"Ter...ra…" he said before leaping to the wall and crawling up it.

"Got away again." X said.

"That's the 10th time today." Zero said.

"Nice to see you again, X, Zero." Hope said.

"You caught us on a bad day, Hope. We've been trying to capture that genetic monstrosity." X said.

"Its not a monster, It's called Stitch. It's looking for terra, trying to escape, and spoiler alert, if we dont get him outta here, he'll never met with a certain-"

"He's probably looking for this." Zero said holding the Wayfinder.

"Where did you get that?" Zephyr asked.

"We found it floating outside the airlock. We saw his carrying it and assumed it was a weapon. So we confiscated it." Zero said.

X then put a finger to his comlink. "Got it. That was the grand councilwoman. Dr. Jumba and 626 have been sighted on the Launch Deck."

"Let's go. Good to be fighting with you two again." Hope said.

"Likewise." X said.

Making their way to the Launch Deck, they saw Jumba approaching Stitch.

"Is time to give up. I fix abnormality in you and this ridiculous behavior stops." Jumba said.

Stitch then shouted at him in his own language.

"Hold it with there!" Zero said. "Dr. Jumba. Experiment 626. We've all be authorized to take you into custody."

Stitch then saw the Wayfinder. "Terra!" he shouted before grabbing the thing and rubbing against it.

"So it really does belong to you." Aqua said. "But where have you seen that shape?"

"Is copy he made of good luck charm that boy Terra showed him. Terra said that friend gave him charm. Was very protective of it." Jumba said.

"Did he say that?" Aqua asked.

"Yes." Jumba said.

"Then you're still all right. Terra." Aqua said.

"But now, because of Terra and his little bauble, my ingenious creation is hesitating in his pre programmed destructive instincts. I mean, just look at him!" Jumba said referring to Stitch rubbing against the charm.

"You cant see how friendship is valuable to him, or anyone yet. You have to take a better look at him!" Hope said.

"I dont want too. Sure dont want you corrupting 626 any further!" Jumba said.

Just then, a plasma shot was fired from above as the shot came from Gantu.

"What are you doing? Our orders were to capture them alive!" Aqua said.

"I've decided to take on a new approach. All right you, any last words before I blast you into a million pieces?" Gantu said.

"Lala Patookie!" Stitch shouted.

"I'm just big boned!" Gantu shouted chasing Stitch to a dead end. "Freeze!"

"That's our cue. Cmon, lets go whaling!" Hope said running to Gantu who turned to them.

"I warned you. Stay out of this!" Gantu shouted.

"Not if it means you killing him. Right here, right now! Were taking you on, Gantu!" X shouted.

"Fine. Have it your way." Gantu said aiming a plasma rifle at them.

(Cue- Marvel vs Capcom: Super Skrull theme)

"Zero, flank him!" X said dashing to him.

"Take this! Hyouretsuzan!" Zero shouted attacking Gantu's leg.

"Ha. I barely felt that." Gantu said grabbing Zero with a single hand. "Now I'll….Gah!" he shouted as Stitch jumped onto his face blocking his vision.

"Now! Frost Tower!" X said generating a block of ice. "Followed by Triad Thunder!" X shouted attacking the confused Gantu before leaping back.

"You little.. Hold still!" Gantu shouted charging right at them.

X fired a Cross Charge Shot and then a Hadoken before Zero jumped in with Sougenmu active, slashing him twice with his saber before being slammed into the wall.

"Zero!" X shouted.

"I'm not finished yet you little piles of scrap." Gantu said.

"Enough!" shouted a voice as they saw the Grand Councilwoman walking in. "I saw everything on the monitors."

"Uh...I can explain." Gantu said.

"X….Zero. We cannot thank you two enough for your service." she said. "Captain Gantu, you are to escort 626 on the asteroid he has banished too and after that, you're back on patrol."

"Not patrol." Gantu groaned.

Stitch then was being escorted by the councilwoman herself.

"Wait! Could you possibly...spare Experiment 626?" Aqua asked.

"Spare him?" she said in surprise.

"He's not a monster, hes just trying to adjust to not being a weapon. No one wants to be something like that forever." Hope said. "He's trying to make friends and I think he can succeed."

"Hmm. If he manages to behave himself for the rest of the voyage, I will consider reducing his exile." she said.

"I thank you." Hope said.

Jumba looked at them. "You really think he will change? Ha! He is evil experiment. Meant for mass destruction. When this blows up in face, I will laugh at you in your face! Hahaha!" Jumba said as he was escorted to the cell bay. Aqua and Hope then approached the creature.

"I really like the charm you made. Could our circle of friends be part of yours? My name is Aqua. My friends are Terra and Ventus." Aqua said.

"Ah-koo, wa... Fren…. Terra….Ven." Stitch said.

"Close enough. Hey, if you ever get outta here, remember this. To make a friend, you just gotta meet the right person." Hope said.

"Right...person. Ho...pe...Fren?" it asked.

"Yeah, I'm your friend. Stay strong. Dont be a weapon forever, Stitch." Hope said. 


	24. Battle with a God

Aqua and her groups next destination was the Olympus coliseum. They walked through the coliseum gates where they were confronted by the Unversed. But before they could fight, a strange goat man jumped in.

"Stand back, sweetcheeks. I got this." he said to Aqua. He looked at the the creatures, especially an armored one who clanged its weapons. "Uh...Herc! They're all yours!" he shouted as an orange haired boy took the goat mans place.

"Hercules! Youre Hercules!" Hope said in excitement.

"Uh...shouldn't we be focused on the monsters and not on me?" Herc asked.

"Oh, right…" Hope said taking them down. Soon they were gone.

"Gotta say, a lot of you are really good at figuring out who Herc is." the goat man said. "And good job with the monsters. They almost made gyros outta me."

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to show off." Herc said.

"You'll understand more when you're older." the goat man said.

"And stronger. Strong enough to be a hero." Herc said.

"You think being strong is the same as being a hero?" Katara asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, look how strong Terra is and he's the champion." Herc said.

"Terra was in the games?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. He was...oh I get it. You're one of his fans." the goat man said. "Great. Just my luck."

"Phil… I dont think theyre the type to ask for autographs." Herc said.

"Phil, as in, the trainer of heroes? That Phil?" Fuyunyan said.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?" Phil said. "Besides, towns been raving since that guy won. All I hear is Terra this and Terra that. More like Terra bull."

"No. We're trying to track him down." Hope said.

"Yeah. You and the rest of Greece." Phil said. "But...if you wanna chance to find him, sign up for the games and you just might face him."

"Yeah. To defend his title." Herc said.

"I'll even sign you guys up myself. And if you need a trainer, I'm always available." Phil said to Aqua and her group. "But just to the ladies."

"A womanizer, huh?" Hope said.

"Yeah i…" Phil said before seeing Titanica. "Whoa! A Titaness in the house. And a hot one at that."

"Whew. Finally, someone noticed me." Titanica said.

"Honestly. If real titans were still roaming around, you'd look just like a bug to them." Phil said.

"Still, she has been pretty quiet. Not alot of people have said anything about her." Hope said.

"It was actually a bit nice not being the center of attention." Titanica said.

"Well, be ready for the games. Cause we're in it to win it." Hope said.

The group soon entered the games, fighting hard against many Unversed before reaching the finals. They were soon chilling in the courtyard.

"We're at the finals. So amazing." Gemini said.

"Yet we haven't seen our friends yet." Sunny said.

"Well, according to the roster, we're suppose to fight someone named Zack." Aqua said.

"Yep. That's me." said a voice as boy with spiky black hair walked in. "I'm Zack. Zack Fair."

"From Midgar? You look so… young." Hope said.

"Well, of course I'm young. I'm only in my teens after all." Zack said. "I came from Midgar to here because I wanna be a hero to beat this one guy. His name is Sephiroth."

"The One-Winged Angel. His desire… to destroy his own world and Cloud." Hope said.

"Yeah. Cloud's the only reason I wanna fight him. He's my best friend and I don't want him killed." Zack said.

"Same goes for me. Ubaune may be just another Yo-kai, but a friend of mine cant handle her alone. I wanna be able to save him." Fuyunyan said.

"And who is he?" Hope asked.

"That I cannot say….yet. You'll have to wait a little longer." Fuyunyan said.

"Whatever the reason Ubaune has it out for the human race… its not gonna happen. I'm gonna be the one to kick her ass." Hope said.

"Well, you still have a competition and I'm your final obstacle." Zack said doing squats.

"So, you really know Terra?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah. This dude named Hades took control of my body and Terra freed me. He's a real hero." Zack said.

"Hades?" Hope said. "No, wait… not the oone that you guys faced before, right?"

"I really hope not." Nami said. "We already fought that monster once, not again."

"Okay, rookies. Times up. Head to the arena and be ready for a fight!" Phil said.

"Well, get ready to be beaten." Zack smiled running in.

As they stood adjacent to each other, Zack drew a sword more familiar.

"The Buster Sword, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna waste a gladius on you guys. I wanna fight you with everything I got." Zack said.

"Yeah. Now… lets see the power of a 1st class SOLDIER." Medaka said.

(Cue: Final Fantasy VII- Those who Fight/Fighting Metalized)

Zack and the others charged at each other as they battled hard against one another.

"I taught these Limit Breaks to cloud myself! Blade Beam!" Zack shouted as a beam came from the sword right at them. They dodged and parried Zacks sword.

"Even though this sword is heavier than most, both Zack and Cloud can weild it like its just a regular blade." Hope said.

"Its not surprising considering the training they underwent. For you see, Zack is the second wielder of the Buster Sword." Fuyunyan said.

"I thought Cloud was…" Hope started.

"Cloud took on after Zack. You could say that Zack was his mentor as well as his friend." Fuyunyan said.

"Heh. This is an honor than." Hope smiled as he created a rainbow colored sword. "Let's make it memorable."

The two clashed their swords all across the battlefield as the fight escalated higher and higher till the two were breathing heavily.

"Okay….I give." Zack said.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"I could beat you….but I'm just too tired." Zack said.

The crowd cheered loudly before a slow clap stopped them. They saw soon saw a blue skinned god nearby. "Well well well. So this is who was fighting. I thought it was some great warriors. But it turns out to be a little blue bird and her little friends." he said.

"Hades!" Zack said.

"Yep. Lord of the dead. God of the Underworld. Yadda yadda yadda." Hades said.

"Definitely not our Hades." Nami said taking a sigh of relief.

"Huh. Y'know, somehting about that boy besides that bird isnt very impressive. I mean, he helped with the Demon Lords and the whole cross crisis? I dunno, I guess this Jexi guy was looking for some punching bag to pick up the slack, am I right?" Hades said.

"What are you getting at?" Hope said.

"Oh, just that even though you got a team of predominantly strong heroes, that you will be nothing but a little leech sucking off your friends fame." Hades said.

"Now you take that back about Hopy! He's done more than you think!" Gemini said.

"Yeah! He's like Ogami, but you, you're the leech." Erica said.

"Hmm. Tempting. But...NO!" Hades said. "Cause its time for the special Hades round. All of you wimpy hero types….against ME!"

"You asked for it… huh?" Hope said as an Ice Titan walked over the walls of the coliseum, its size even challenged Titanica's in all ways.

"I never said one on one." Hades said.

(Cue- Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth- Laser Beam)

"Hey, frosty. Freeze these guys for me." Hades said.

The titan then began to take deep breath before breathing a chilling wind of ice.

"Look out!" Hope said as they dodged the winds as it froze everything in a straight line.

"Oh yeah. You may not be a real titan. But you're doing great babe!" Hades said.

"Who is he talking to?" X asked.

"I think he's talking to the titan." Espio said.

"Yeah. He's a little experiment since I can't find a real titan right now."Hades said.

"So the real ice titan is still locked up in Tartarus." Hope asid.

As they continued to fight, Hades noticed Nami far back.

"Hmm, she looks weak." Hades said going in for a strike, but Nami blocked it. She jumped back and sheathed two of her rods.

"How dare you say I'm weak! I'm just a chicken!" Nami said thrusing the last rod in hades's face.

"Sorcery Cimate Baton!" she said as a small bubble inflated. "Watch out for a sudden gust of wind."

"Huh? What're you…?" Hades asekd.

"Gust Sword!" she called out sending the god back with a burst of wind.

"Whoa. Talk about feisty." Hades said before feeling his head. "Whoa. Is my hair out? So its magic."

"Not magic." Nami said referring to her training. "It's Weatheria's Art of Weather!"

"Youre finished, Hades!" Hope said as he took the fake titan out at the legs, collapsing it.

"Argh! I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it. I need a real titan." Hades said vanishing in smoke.

"We'll see him again. A guy like him isnt done." Hope said.

Hope and his group were soon seen leaving the coliseum. "Well, that was a fun little distraction." Hope smiled.

"Yeah. Shame our friends weren't there though." Gemini said.

"We'll see them again sometime. I know it." Linkle said. 


	25. Escape into Space

As the Ventus group sailed through the lanes between, they were soon approached by something. It soon turned out to be a large squid like Unversed dubbed the Metamorphosis.

"Not gonna get in our way." Ven said.

"Same here. Focus all weapons on the Unversed." Jexi said.

The weapons open fired on the large squid Unversed as it moved swiftly around the laser fire before moving away from the group.

"Its tryin to cut and run!" Gray said.

"Not on our watch." Kirito said as they followed it out toward a large ship.

"That's a Galactic Federation Ship. Its trying to seek shelter!" Mega Man said.

"Well, we'll just have to stop it on board." Luffy said.

Meanwhile in a secured cellbay, a blue creature was imprisoned up to his neck with two gun like turrets on him as a whale like alien looked down on him.

"Don't bother trying to escape. These turrets are locked onto your genetic signature." he said before the sirens went off. "An intruder? All right. No funny stuff." he said before leaving.

The creature looked around at the turrets then to the wall, before spitting its saliva on it making the turrets fire. He then dived down and scurried to the hole while dodging the plasma fire.

Meanwhile with the hero group, they had soon entered a chamber.

"Hmm. Looks like it hasn't been here yet." Pit said.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice as the whale alien aimed a plasma rifle at them. "So you're the intruders the ship picked up on. Identify yourselves!"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Luffy said.

"Captain Gantu of the Galactic Federation. You are all trespassing on a Galactic Federation vessel." Gantu said. He then saw Mega Man.

"You… youre like the one we hired to help with 626, but smaller...must be a copy model." Gantu said.

"Wait. My name is Ventus. The monster we were chasing boarded your ship." Ven said.

"Ha. If there was another intruder. We would have gotten word of it." Gantu said.

An alarm then went off.

"Alert. There's a breach in the ships engine core! It looks like some kind of monster."

"Now you tell me. You stay put. I have a lot of unpleasant questions for you." Gantu said before leaving.

"This is our fault. We have to do something." Ven said running before the blue creature dropped down before them.

"What the heck is that thing?" Indigo said.

"Ven? Terra...Ah-Koo, wah!" it said.

"What? You know Terra and Aqua?" Ven asked.

The creature then brought out the makeshift Wayfinder.

"Fren...Cir-cle." it said.

"A homemade wayfinder?" Ven asked before the ship shook.

"Let's just go get to the engine." Jexi said as they started running. "Stay here, little guy. It isn't safe!"

The creature tilted its head as they ran out.

A little while later, after circumnavigating the ship, they came across the Unversed moving around the ships main engine.

"End of the line!" Ven shouted.

Then out of the window came the same blue creature from earlier, growling at the creature.

"You shouldn't be here. Its not safe." Sunset said.

It just kept shouting and growling at the Unversed in anger.

A new fight soon began as the heroes and their little ally engaged the Unversed.

(You will know Our Names)

The creature swam/flew across the room before sticking its stinger into the ships main core.

"Its siphoning energy from the ship. That's not a good thing." Roll said. "If enough energy gets stolen, it'll trigger a meltdown."

The creature than ran at the monster, curling into a ball and pouncing on it, forcing it off.

"Wow. That thing has some anger issues." Happy said.

The creature drew four small plasma rifles as it fired on the monster in tandem with pouncing on it and attacking it.

"Ven, help it out!" Kat said.

"Right." Ven said running into the battle alongside it. Striking and attacking the Unversed with all they had until it was finished off.

(End song)

Even after the battle, the little creature was going wild and growling and shouting.

"Anyone know how to calm that thing down?" Vector asked.

"Hey. Its over. Cut it out!" Ven said as the creature just shook Ven off. It then began to calm down before turning back to them, holding the broken remains of its wayfinder.

"Its broken. Poor little guy." Pinkie said.

"Well, don't worry. Friendship is more than an object." Ven said.

"Fren...ship...Cir...cle?" it asked them.

"Yeah. That's right." Sunset said.

"Hmm. Don't let the little mimic fool you." said a voice as Gantu appeared behind them. "You all saw for yourselves what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy."

"You dont know that, and it doenst know it wants to do that either. All you want is to lock it up." Applejack said.

"Not anymore. Say your goodbyes because Experiment 626 is about to be destroyed." Gantu said aiming at 626.

It growled before leaping onto Gantu and taking him down.

"Looks like its time to go." Jexi said as they started running.

"Sound the alarm! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!" Gantu shouted.'

Gantu hurried to the main control deck. "What's the status on the prisoners?"

"The large group just boarded on a destroyer class ship while 626 boarded a police cruiser."

Honks were heard as the creature drove by in a red police cruiser.

"Yeah. He took the red one."

"Damm! Track the ship, where is he going?" Gantu asked.

"No destination yet. A small police force is in pursuit of the two ships."

The two ships flew fast as several blue police cruisers followed after the group.

"Great. Now we have the police on our tails." USApyon said.

The creature in the red cruiser fiddled about before pulling something.

"Engaging Hyperdrive. Warning, navigation offline. Destination unknown. Warning, do not engage hyperdrive. Do not…" the computer said before the creature engaged it.

"Not good. He engaged his hyperdrive." Mega Man said.

"Break formation! Get clear!" shouted one of the police cruisers as they split off.

"We need to get away too. This close, our systems could get knocked out and never recover." Jexi said.

"Get us outta here, now!" Volt shouted as the ship moved fast away from the small red cruiser as it warped away, leaving a large shockwave in its wake.

"Okay. We only took a minimal amount of damage, but nothing too major." Jexi said.

"I wonder where that little guy will end up?" Sci-Twi said.

"Hard to say. He never had a destination input into the computer. So, his hyperdrive could have taken him just about anywhere. But, he should still be alive." Roll said.

"I just hope wherever he ends up, he's happy." Sunset said. 


	26. Pirate's Loot

The Spectra and Terra group soon found themselves on a peaceful island where they soon saw the unversed going for a man in red with a hook hand as well as his second mate. "Stay back, ye monsters. You won't be getting my treasure." he demanded.

"That's… Captain Hook!" Rainbow said.

Captain hook turned to see Rainbow. "How do you know my name? Did that rapscallion Peter Pan take you here?" Hook said.

"Uh, no. But you do seem like you're in a pickle. How about...a little assistance?" Tatsumi said as the group charged in and attacked the monsters easily.

"Well...the assistance was not needed. And don't think you'll be getting a share of me treasure just for helping." Hook said.

"Were not here for treasure hook, and before you ask, no, we arent helping you take down Peter Pan." Lemon said.

"Aw, but you're going to let him take the light?" Hook asked.

"Light?" Terra asked.

"Yes. Sad really. This chest contains light gathered all around Neverland. And that bright Peter Pan seeks to take it all for himself, turning the whole land into turmoil." Hook said.

"I'm not buying it. As far as I'm concerned, its the other way around." Spectra said.

"But its the truth." Hook said.

'Hmm. Well...all right." Terra said.

"Splendid. Now hurry. This chest must reach Skull Rock in one single piece." Hook said.

"If you really are using it for what you claim Peter Pan will do, I will kill you." Akame said.

They moved across the island till reaching Skull Rock.

"Well done, me swarthy crew. Well done." Hook said.

"Uh, cap'n. Now that we have time, I wanna talk about that shooting star I saw earlier today." the second mate said.

"Mister Smee, I told you to drop that." Hook said.

"But, most shooting stars twinkle a bit before going out. This one kept shining even after it fell. What if its a precious gemstone." Smee suggested.

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me?" Hook shouted. "Change of plans, lads and lasses, we got a bit of business and have to step out. We leave guarding the treasure to all of you."

"So now we're guarding the light. Sounds fine." Terra said.

Unknown to them, the group was watched by a boy in green as well as two boys dressed as a fox and a bear.

"Looks like that old codfish has some new flunkies. Okay. I'll fly down and distract them while you two grab the treasure." he said before flying through the air over the group.

"Are you Peter Pan?" Terra said.

"Yep. That's me." he said.

"Then we have no reason to fight. And… you can tell your two Lost Boys that we arent with Hook." Spectra said.

"Sorry, but lackies for Hook are enemies of mine." Peter Pan said drawing a dagger.

"We need to make sure he's not the enemy. So, don't cause any fatal strikes." Isaac said.

"Like I would hit the one guy as free as me." Rainbow said.

Rainbow parried Peter with her blade while also keeping a close eye out for the two Lost Boys.

"Not bad. Youre focusing on me, and watching for Slightly and Cubby. Didn't think good pirates like you were still around." Peter said.

"Nice, coming from the hero of neverland. So, whats the deal with this treasure anyway? Did Hook really say there was light in it?" Rainbow asked.

"Light? What light?" Peter said.

"So he tricked us. This is just ordinary treasure in this chest." Rainbow said.

"Yep. Jewels, doubloons, usual pirate treasure." Peter said.

"I knew it. You can never trust a pirate. Other than the strawhats, of course." Rainbow said.

"Then we should really stop fighting." Peter said.

"Yeah, we should." Rainbow said as they stopped.

"So, where is that old codfish anyway?" Peter asked.

"He said he was chasing a shooting star." Lemon said.

"A shooting star? Then Tinker Bell must be in trouble. I gotta go. Guard that treasure with your lives!" Peter shouted.

He flew off. As the group walked out of the cave. "Guess we got fooled again. Figures." Terra said.

"Well, guess we should be going." Gajeel said.

"Ah! Monsters!" two boys shouted.

The group ran inside to see jellyfish Unversed all over the cave, attacking the chest and keeping the two boys trapped.

"We got you two!" Rainbow said. Coming in. "Gotta wipe em out. Terra, you know any good magic?"

"I don't need magic." Terra said as his keyblade glowed as he slammed it into the ground, making the ground shake as rock formations sprang up, piercing each of the jellyfish Unversed.

"Whoa. What was that?" Rainbow said.

"A Command Style. Its called Rock Breaker." Terra said.

"That….was…..AWESOME!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, lad! All going well in there?" shouted Hook's voice.

"Go hide." Rainbow whispered. "All clear!"

The Lost boys hid as Hook entered the room holding a small fairy in a lantern. "Whats that?" Terra asked.

'Tinker Bell, one of Peter Pan's dearest friends." Hook said.

"May I?" Lemon asked as Hook handed her the lantern.

"With her locked up, Pan is at my mercy and will meet an untimely demise. Hahahaha!" Hook laughed before seeing the fairy flying in front of his face and kicking it before flying off. "What be the meaning of this?"

"You got double crossed, hooky!" Lemon said.

"This is mutiny. I'll have you walk the…" Hook said before a ticking sound was heard. "Oh no." he said before looking in the water to see a crocodile.

"Argh! The crocodile who took me hand! Smee!" Hook shouted running out of the cave.

"Heh. Coward. Afraid of a little ol crocodile." Leone said.

"Aw man." said one of the lost boys as they looked at the empty treasure chest.

"Lost it all huh? But, did you really want that stuff?" Dark Pit asked.

"Not really. We don't care about that stuff." Slightly said.

"But Pan was counting on us." Cubby said.

"Tell you what, put the stuff thats really special to you in there. That can be your treasure." Terra said.

"What a swell idea. Thanks." Slightly said as they both took the chest and marched off with it.

"It kinda makes me wonder...what we would put in there." Terra said.

"You would do that stuff?" Rainbow said.

"After all, my friends are the most important part of my life." Terra said. 


	27. Neverland of Dreams

A little bit earlier before the Terra group arrived, the Ven and Jexi group had arrived on the land as they saw two boys dressed in animal suits and a small fairy walking past them.

"Huh? Wonder what this place is?" Jexi said looking around.

"Boys in animal suits….a fairy….We're in Neverland!" Pinkie said in excitement.

"Neverland?" Juvia asked.

"Its this place home to the boy who never grows up, Peter Pan!" Pinkie said. "They must be going to their hideout! Let's follow them!"

"How is she into this?" Lucina said as they followed after the boys till they saw a boy in green floating above the ground.

"Ten-shun!" he said as the boys saluted. "Now...how about we go get some real pirate treasure?"

"Real pirate treasure?" asked the boy dressed as a bear.

The small fairy tugged on the fox kids ear.

"What's with Tink?" the boy in green asked.

"She wants to check out this shooting star that landed in the Indian camp." the fox boy said.

"Well, fine. We'll just go without her." the boy said as they marched on leaving the fairy steaming in anger.

"Hey, hey!" Pinkie said taking notice of the fairy. SHe immediatly cooled down. "Tinker Bell, right? Peter Pans life long friend? We'll go with ya!"

She then perked up as she lead the group. Up on the indian camp, they saw a familiar looking star.

"Wait, that looks like….Mickey's Star Shard!" Gon said.

"Yet...no Mickey." Kat said.

But before they could claim it, a man in red had the star in his hook and Tinker Bell in a lantern. "A shooting star and a fairy. Must be me birthday." he said laughing.

Pinkie, without hesitation, fired into the camp with her Party Cannon arm, but missed.

"Unhand that fairy…. Captain Hook!" Pinkie said.

"Ah. One of Peter Pan's little brats. Well, if you ever wanna see Tinker Bell alive again, have Peter Pan meet me at Mermaid Lagoon." Hook said running just as the Unversed appeared.

"Not you guys. You always make things worse." Pinkie said before a few sword strikes slashed them into pieces. Before her stood two men, one with long black hair and a katana like sword, the other with short blond and in knights clothing.

"Yuri...and Flynn? What are you two doing here?" Estelle asked as they caught up.

"We were summoned by some mouse who was here. Don't know why though." Yuri said.

"But its a pleasure to see you oka…." Estelle said noticing the cuts and scratches.

"Nothing good came from it. We were all attacked...by a boy in a black mask." Yuri said.

"Vanitas." Roy said.

"Yes. It was a long battle, but in the end, we lost and he took the mouse with him." Flynn said.

"We'd better heal you guys up." Wendy said.

"No. Don't waste the energy on us. We must continue on." Flynn said.

"Besides, a couple of scratches ain't something to fret so much over." Yuri said.

"We still need to warn Peter Pan! Hurry up!" Pinkie said.

The group hurried as they headed for the lagoon down below to see the boy standing there. "Peter Pan!" Pinkie said in excitement, knocking him down just as a cannonball hit where they were previously standing.

"Cannon fire? Where did it come from?" Tsubaki said.

"My guess is from there." Asuna said pointing to a distant pirate ship.

"Great, now what?" Usopp said before a familiar fairy flew towards them.

"Tink! You're okay!" Peter Pan said. "Huh? Some guys let you…" he said before another ball was fired.

"Peter, you need to get out of here. Leave Hook to us." Luffy said.

"Let me help." Peter said as Tinker Bell sprinkled dust over the group. "Its Pixie Dust, bet you guys feel a lot lighter now." he said before flying off.

The group soon started to fly off the ground as they headed for the lagoon. Hook stood there waiting.

"Alas, and so ends the greatest nemesis I ever had. And his was such an inglorious end." Hook sobbed before turning to laughter. "At last, the scurvy brat will never have the gall to trouble me again!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Hook." Yuri said as the group arrived after going back on foot.

"Swoggle me eyes! No, don't tell me!" Hook said looking out of his spyglass to see Pan take his ship. "Grrrr. Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook said leaping to a single rock in the water as well as drawing his sword. As he stood there, a ticking was heard. "What's that sound?" Hook said before seeing the croc right behind him. "Gah! Stay away from me!" Hook said before Pinkie and Yuri got in his way. "I don't think so."

"Grr. You damn brats of Peter Pan!" Hook said redrawing his sword at them.

"A sword fight huh? Well bring it on!" Yuri said.

(The Encounter)

Yuri and Hooks swords clashed against one another as they battled all over that small patch of rock. "Ye scurvy brat. I'll see you walk the plank for this!" Hook said.

"Yeah, no." Yuri said dashing around and striking him, while chanting.

"O brillant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness, and -"

"Special Delivery!" Hook said tossing an exploding present at Yuri, blasting him into the water as the croc eagerly swam at him.

"Yuri!" Pinkie said.

"Ahahaha! One down, one to go." Hook said turning his attention to Pinkie Pie.

"Eep! No. I'm not gonna stay this way." Pinkie said aiming her Party Cannon Arm at Hook. "I'm not weak!" she said firing and knocking Hook into the water.

Hook then got up and ran to the rock just as the croc swam at him. "You won't get me other hand!"

"The croc wants to say hello!" Pinkie said knocking Hook back into the water. He was a bit dazed before seeing the crocodile swim right at him.

"Ah! Smee! Help me! Smee!" he shouted cartoonishly running with the croc chasing him.

(End song)

"We did it! We beat the pirate back!" Pinkie said before seeing Pan and his boys row back to shore.

"Wow. So you really got back all the pirate treasure huh?" Chopper said.

"Yep. All of...it?" Peter said opening the chest to see it empty. "How come its empty?"

"Sorry Pan. But we losted all the treasures." Cubby said.

"But, we think that instead of the treasure, we can put in the stuff that really matters to us and make that our treasure." Slightly said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Peter said.

"And , I wanna make a contribution." Ven said taking out the wooden keyblade with Terra's name on it.

"Oh." Jexi said.

"I didnt think I'd give this up, but I don't need it. I have Terra and Aqua." Ven said putting it into the chest. As soon as he did, they saw Tinkerbell bringing the Star Shard.

"Uh, Tink, that actually belongs to a friend of ours. May we please have it back?" Sci-Twi asked.

The fairy thought for a moment before giving them the Star Shard. As soon as it was given, the thing shined as it warped the group across the sky and out of the world all together. 


	28. Treasure Hunt

It was a while after that the two lost boys soon saw a piece of paper in the distance.

"There it is! I'm gonna be the leader!" Slightly said before they saw Aqua picking the paper up with Hope's group following her.

"Oh, lost boys. Was this gonna be yours?' Hope asked.

"Tough break boys, but you know the rules!" said a boy in green as he flew down. "Whoever finds the map first leads the treasure hunt, and thats you guys." he said.

"Treasure?" Nami said in excitement.

A small fairy then flew down and looked angrily at the boy in green.

"What do you mean? I never said girls couldn't be part of the gang. Come on, Tink. The more the merrier." he said.

"Is she mad because my group is predominately female?" Hope asked.

"Cause if it bothers you, we'll give the map back." Erica said.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Guess we'll call off the treasure hunt." the boy said as the Lost Boys groaned.

"No, wait Peter, we'll still do it." Hope said.

"Good. Now let's get to know our leaders name. I'm Peter Pan and the jealous one over here is Tinker Bell." Peter said. "And you are?"

"My name is Aqua and my friend here is Hope." Aqua said.

"So you're Aqua. Well, let's get to it." Peter said.

"Great! Now, that part of the map shows where we are, and the X is where we need to go. March out!" Hope said.

As they marched out, they soon saw a man in red with a hook hand looking down on them.

"So there ye are you scurvy brats." he said.

"Can't I show you up some other day Hook. We're on a treasure hunt." Peter said.

"You'll show me up now! Grr. Give back me treasure!"

"Who's that?" Gemini asked.

"That's Captain Hook. He's just some pirate codfish." Peter said.

"Hes been against peter for a long time. Theyre rivals." Hope said.

"Not rivals, you blue little brat! Sworn enemies! Smee! Fire the cannons!" Hook ordered.

Cannon fire then began to pepper the land the group stood on.

"We're sitting ducks out here. Run!" Fuyunyan said.

The group then started running further inland from the firing before continuing with the treasure hunt. But to their surprise, Hook had beaten them all to it first. "Ha! Take that you scurvy brats." Hook said. "Mr. Smee. Secure me treasure!"

Smee opened the chest and was surprised. "What the? Cap'n." Smee said.

'What is...Why...its all junk!" Hook said.

"Its not junk, its our special treasures." Pan said.

"But what did you do with my treasure?" Hook demanded.

"Oh, we losted it." Cubby said.

"What? This is the final line crossed! Now you will…"Hook began before hearing ticking. "That sound. Not again."

He looked down below to see a familiar crocodile in the river.

"Not you again! Protect me! Smee!" Hook yelled running off with Smee.

"That'll show him." Hope said.

Getting the chest down, the group noticed it filled with weapons as well as a familiar looking wooden keyblade.

"This." Aqua said.

"Yeah. Ventus left that here. Its suppose to be a keepsake or something." Peter said.

"Ven. He was here….and someone else." Aqua said sensing something.

"Who?" Gemini asked.

"Peter, please stay here with the kids." Aqua said as she and the Hope team headed up the hill to the indian camp. "This was….where I sensed him."

"Him? Him who?" Zero asked.

"She meant me, junk pile." said a voice as the group saw Vanitas approaching with the wooden keyblade in his hands.

"How did you get that?" Aqua said in anger.

"This was once special to him. I think he's outgrown such a childish toy." Vanitas said snapping the wooden keyblade in half with just his hands. He tossed the pieces aside before summoning his own.

"Just like how I've outgrown my need for all of you." Vanitas said.

"I don't care if you're Vens dark side, you're going down!" Hope said.

"Heh. Your funeral." Vanitas said charging in at him.

Hope dodged Vanitas's first strike and hit him in the gut. Vanitas then tried a hook swing which hope evaded at the cost of some of his hair.

"Oh. So you got better at dodging my strikes." Vanitas said. "But can you dodge darkness? Dark Firaga!"

Hope braced himself as he took the fireball head on.

Vanitas was shocked as hope stood barely charred. "You took my attack? All of it?"

"You aren't the only one...who's getting strong. Now I'm gonna finish you!" Hope shouted as he ran at Vanitas with a flurry of anger infused punches.

"Hope. I've never seen him this angry." Nami said.

"You freak! You don't know the first thing about caring for a person. You just take and take. Nothing but a monster in human form. I don't want someone like you living in the same universe as mine! Just get lost!" Hope shouted as the last punch knocked Vanitas flat on his back. "Whew… that was the first time… I let my anger get to me."

"Now lets see whats under that mask." Lucy said before Aqua and the members other than Hope fell unconscious.

"Guys!" Hope said.

"I apologize, but now is not time for him to die.' said a voice as Hope saw Xehanort staring at him. "Not when its getting close to the chosen time."

"You. So you were behind all of….Ugh!" Hope said before Xehanort delivered a punch to his gut.

"Its getting close at hand. All I need now...is the light and darkness to recombine." he said before Hope passed out.

"Hey, Hope. You okay?" said a voice as Hope awoke to see Peter looking at him.

"Heh. Guess even the vigilante of Neverland cares for outsiders." Hope said.

"Vigilante? Me? Not even close. But, Ven's treasure." Peter said referring to the broken keyblade.

"It's fine. Their friendship is more than an object. Besides, it can always be fixed." Hope said. "Where is everyone?"

"They're fine now. But, you were out for a few hours." Peter said.

"Heh. The old man….he got us good." Hope said. "Peter, I think its time my team left."

"Okay. But you gotta promise to come back sometime." Peter said.

"You really want us to stay here, huh?" Hope asked.

"We never get visitors. In fact, Im looking for someone to help take care of the Boys." Peter said.

"Lemme point you in the right direction then. Wendy Darling. She tells stories about you and your boys. She lives in London with her brothers. Just go to the second star on the right and continue to morning." Hope said.

"All right. I'll remember it." Peter said. "Hope you guys stay safe."

"Thanks. But...we're gonna need all the luck we can get." Hope said. 


	29. The Silver Haired boy of Destiny

We open outside a familiar tower where a duck and dog sat outside looking at the stars when a large one began dashing around the sky before crashing into the ground below.

"King Mickey!" the duck said before the light dissipated revealing the group.

"Nope. Doesn't look like him. But look, those fellers have the Star Shard the king borrowed." the dog said.

Pinkie got up and looked at the two. "Oh! Donald and Goofy!" she said. She then looked at their outfits. "But, um… why are you guys wearing different clothes than you usually do?"

"Huh? What is she talking about? We're wearing our normal uniforms...aren't we?" Goofy whispered.

"Of course we are!" Donald said. "Wait, that's not the issue! Where's the king?"

"Not with us. We uh… just borrowed this. But Pinkies right, you two do look a little different." Fluttershy said.

"I gotta agree. For example, Donald doesnt wear a mage uniform and wields a staff, and Goofy, you dont usually wear armor." Applejack said.

"I always dress like this! I'm the kings wizard!" Donald said.

"Yeah. and I'm his captain of the royal knights." Goofy said.

"Huh. Could it be possible that you two…" Indigo said.

"We still gotta take you guys to master Yen Sid." Donald said.

"Yen Sid, the sorcerer." Jexi said.

Taking them into the tower, the two of them saluted.

"Yen Sid sir! We just got a clue on where the king might be." Goofy said.

"Ah. Ventus." Yen Sid said. "Eraqus has told me a bit about you. If I am not mistaken, you were ordered to return home."

"He was, but we have to do something with him. He's gotta find -." Natsu said.

"No matter. Mickey has difficulty following directions as well." Yen Sid said. "Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts?"

"I've got it." Donald said putting the Star Shard on the table.

"This feller Venquist, uh Ventilate, uh Veggie…" Goofy said.

"Just call him Ven!" Donald said.

"That's what a lot of people call me." Ven said. "Well, we were together once, but we got sent flying."

"So that's why I could not discern his location. Mickey's been hurling himself from one world to the next." Yen Sid said.

"You can now, can't you?" Donald asked.

"Yes. I can." Yen Sid said using his magic on the Star Shard.

"Does this mean youre helping us?" Indigo asked before Donald and Goofy shushed her.

Appearing in a vision of smoke was Mickey with his keyblade in a wasteland like setting, weakling trying to get up.

"The King!" they both said before the vision cut out.

"We've lost the connection." Yen Sid said. "There is a powerful dark force at work here."

"Just tell us where the king is Yen Sid sir and Donald and I will rescue him!" Goofy said.

"You two? That may not be adequate." Yen Sid said.

"But I'm the captain of the kings royal knights." Goofy said summoning a shield.

"And I'm his magician!" Donald said summoning a staff.

"I'll find him. I recognize the place we saw." Ven said.

"Then we'll go too!" Donald said.

"No. You guys should stay here." Jexi said.

"Yeah. You're Mickey's friends right? Then you need to stay if he returns here somehow." Pit said.

"Oh, alright." Donald said. He then looked at the others. "But the next time this happens, Goofy and I arent wasting any time coming with you. You'll have to take us and we won't take no for an answer."

"Heh. Its a promise." Jexi smiled.

"Then we leave it all to you, Ventus and Dimensional Heroes." Yen Sid said.

The group agreed as they ran out.

"The ship should have had enough time to track our signal. So getting there isn't going to be hard." Jexi said.

Meanwhile with the Spectra and Terra Group, they flew across the lanes between before a bright light enveloped them.

"My eyes!" Gajeel shouted.

After the light subsided, the group found themselves on a small island connected to a larger one. They stood under a tree with star shaped fruit.

"I;ve heard of this fruit. It's called Papou Fruit. There's a legend, that if two people share it, their fates become intertwined." Spectra said.

As they crossed the bridge, two boys ran by them. One with brown spiky hair and one with gray silver hair.

"Hey! Wait up!" the brown haired boy said.

"Giving up already?" the silver haired boy said as they raced to the tree.

"I can't run anymore!" the other boy said.

The two boys sat on the tree as they looked out onto the ocean.

As the group was about to leave, Terra then looked at the silver haired boy.

"Light. Were we guided here….in order to meet that boy?" Terra wondered.

"Looks like it." Spectra said. "Those two, may play important roles in the future."

The group waited by the beach shore as the two boys ran by, only the silver haired boy stopping. "Hey, did you come from the world beyond?" he asked.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Shizuo said.

"Cause no one lives here and I know you aren't from the main island." the boy said.

"Smart kid. What are you doing out here?" Rainbow said.

"My friends dad took us out on the boat. This is where we like to play." he said. "But they won't let us row out here by ourselves. Not until we're older."

"Must be hard huh? Stuck in one place?" Terra asked.

"I heard one, that there was a kid who left this place for good." the boy said.

The group looked at him as they saw visions of an older version of the boy looking back at them.

"Is there...a reason you're interested with the outside world?" Tatsumi asked.

"I wanna be strong one day." the boy said. "Like that kid who left. I know its out there. The strength that I need."

"Strength for what?" Spectra asked.

"To protect the things that matter most. Like my friends." the boy said.

Terra then looked at the boy before summoning his keyblade.

"Take hold of this key." Terra said as the boy grabbed the handle. "And through this simple act of taking, one day, its wielder you will one day be. No ocean will contain you. Nothing above, below or around."

"Riku!" shouted the brown haired boy.

"You gotta keep this a secret." Terra told the boy.

The boy happily nodded as he ran off to join his friend.

"Riku, huh? Wonder who that other boy is?" Spectra said.

"And why do i get the feeling that Twilight saw that hairstyle in her dream?" Lemon wondered.

"I kinda like that kid. Seems pretty fun." Rainbow smiled.

"Terra, that was a keyblade inheritance ceremony you did, right?" Dark Pit asked.

"Yeah. It was." Terra said.

"Keyblade….inheritence?" Isaac asked.

"Its a ritual...where one wielder passes some of their power onto another." Dark Pit said.

"I get the feeling Riku and that boy may cross paths with us again. They may have more of a part to this world than we know." Spectra said. 


	30. The X-Blade

The group soon arrived to the unconscious Mickey. As soon as they got close, a figure approached them. "So, we meet once again, boy." he said.

"Master….Xehanort." Ven said recognizing him. As soon as he did, visions began painfully flashing before his eyes.

"Ah, you are realizing what you have lost here, but not for good." Xehanort said. "It can all be yours again if you reach out and take it. Light clashes with darkness. In order to forge the Ultimate Key! To forge the all power...X-Blade!"

"The same weapon we came to stop." Killua said as Ven fell over.

"Key...blade?" Ven asked.

"Not the Keyblades you and I carry." Xehanort said making an X appear in midair. "Key. A most ancient letter. Some say kye, but both mean the same thing. Death. A word that spells endings." Xehanort said as a dark portal opened above the group.

"And...I have the power to make it?" Ven asked.

"Correct. Eraqus knows it too. He knows exactly what you are. And that's why he never wanted you to receive the Mark of Mastery. Or even leave his side." Xehanort said.

"Youre forcing him to turn into Vanitas and restart the cycle." Jexi said.

"Wrong. If he were to be another Vanitas, I would have no other way to forge the X-Blade. I need a heart of pure light and one of pure darkness to clash so it may be forged." Xehanort said.

"Yeah. He never let me see other worlds no matter how much I asked." Ven said getting up.

"Go then. Go ask the man yourself." Xehanort said sending them through the dark portal. "Go learn the truth and remember you have a greater purpose!"

"This is not gonna end well." Volt said as they went through the portal.

Meanwhile with the Hope group, they flew through the Lanes Between, a large light began to shine and completely envelope them.

When it subsided, the group found themselves on a small island connected to a larger one. On the small one was a tree covered with star shaped fruit.

"Just as I imagined, a tree with star shaped fruit." Aqua said looking at her Wayfinder. "Ven. Terra. I hope we're ready for the storm that's coming."

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted a voice as they saw two boys racing each other below on foot.

"Heh. Those two just enjoy having fun." Hope smiled.

"One more time. You just got lucky." the brown haired boy said.

The Hope and Aqua group then jumped down to join the boys. "This silver haired one has calm eyes like Terra. And the other is a spitting image of Ven." Aqua thought. "One of you...might be special enough. Hey, mind telling us your names?"

"Riku." the silver haired boy said.

"Heh. I'm Sora." the other boy said.

"Someone's already passed the power to Riku. Could it have been...Terra?" Aqua wondered.

"Sora, do you like Riku?" Hope asked.

"Of course. He's my best friend!" Sora said.

"Like wise for Sora." Riku said.

"Then if either of you walked down a dark path, you'd risk it all to save them right?" Hope asked.

"Of course. More than anything." Sora said.

"Then these are your jobs, okay?" Hope smiled ruffling their hair as they laughed. The two boys then ran off from the group and headed back to the boat.

"I see great things from those two." Aqua said.

"Me too." Medaka said. She then looked at Aqua, nodded, then went back to Hope. "Hope the Victor. When I first saw you at CHS, when you asked me to join, I declined your first offer. I thought you were staying with that team. But when I look at you now, yove come so far."

"Really?" Hope said.

"Yes. I used to be helpless myself. The reason why I am Student Council President is because I wanted to help people. And you do the same. So to put it simply...would you permit someone such as myself...to join your cause?" Medaka asked.

Hope went wide eyed. Medaka Kurokami, Student council president of Hakoniwa Academy, easily one of the most powerful students in the school, offering to join his team.

"Do you accept this offer?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Hope said.

"Wow, Hope scored big. How many girls is he planning on bringing with him?" Nami said.

"Yeah. Its almost all girls, given a few exceptions." Lucy said.

"I'm starting to think...destiny is leading me to the right path." Hope smiled. 


	31. Master vs Student

We open to the Land of Departure where the heroes and Ven had found themselves at its doorsteps.

"This place...feels like we've gone full circle here." Jexi said.

"Ventus!" said a voice as Eraqus came down the steps. "I had assumed Aqua would...never mind. What is most important is that you are returned home."

"Home to your prison." Ven said.

Eraqus then stopped for a minute. "What did you hear?"

"That's I'm suppose to be some sort of weapon. Some X-Blade." Ven said.

"Ven." Jexi said.

"I knew it. Xehanort….he never did let it go." Eraqus said. "I failed. I had the chance to stop him and I failed. But I will not fail again." he said summoning his own keyblade.

"Wiat, youre gonna fight us?" Natsu asked.

"No. You are all unimportant. As for Ventus, he is part of Xehanort's plans, and thus, he must exist no more!" Eraqus said gathering power in his blade. A flurry of chains came from the blade at Ven. But before they could hit, the Terra group arrived as deflected the attack.

"What?" Eraqus said as the Terra group stood before the man.

"Master, have you gone mad?" Terra said.

"Terra, I command you...step aside." Eraqus said.

"I'm afraid I cant do that." Terra said.

"You will not heed your master?" Eraqus said.

"I won't!" Terra said.

"Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you will not follow, then you will have to share Ventus's fate." Eraqus said shedding a tear before attack Terra.

"He's a target now." Akame said.

"I cant stand seeing master like this. But I don't want Ven gone either." Terra said as a dark aura began to rise within him. "Jexi, that is your name right? Take Ven. Get him as far away as possible."

Jexi saw the darkness around Terra.

"Go jexi. My team and I will handle Eraqus and keep Terra from losing himself. Just go." Spectra said.

"Okay. I trust you." Jexi said as he and his team grabbed Ven and ran.

"Spectra...I'm sorry...to have dragged you into this fight. This was one...I had hoped to avoid." Terra said.

"Its alright. You just wanted to protect your friend. But now, we have no choice. Team...our mission….is to defeat Eraqus." Spectra said. "And do not hold back."

"I thought you'd never say that, boss." Leone said.

"Desperate times...call for desperate matters." Spectra said equipping Zekrom Burst. "Besides, protecting another person is always worth it."

The group charged in as they all battled against Eraqus, a long and hard battle that escalated all over the world they stood on.

"So this is Night Raid and the Lord of Lightings power…" Eraqus said as he stood defeated. "You surpass that of the keyblades abilities...and now...I've done worse. Raised my keyblade against all of you and Ventus. My own heart...is nothing but darkness. I've no one other to blame than myself." Eraqus said before an attack struck him from behind. His keyblade dropped to the ground as Eraqus soon faded into light.

"Master!" Terra shouted collapsing himself.

"Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra?" said a voice as they saw Xehanort before them.

"Why you… turning Terra against his master, corrupting him and ven…" Tatsumi said drawing Incursio. "You bastard!"

He charged at the man only to find Incursio's armor stomach part shatter as blood came from the strike.

"Tatsumi!" Akame shouted.

"The foolish boy. Letting his rage take hold before thinking rationally. He is not dead, even though I have the means to give him such." Xehanort said.

Tatsumi go up and walked back to the others. "I'm not afraid to die anymore. Because I did it already. I want to live as long as I can." Tatsumi said.

"You are all still so blind. Eraqus's death is just as Kudan Kai predicted. If you wish to gain further insight, then come meet me where Ventus is heading. To the place where all Keyblade Wielders leave their mark….the Keyblade Graveyard." Xehanort said disappearing into darkness as an orb of it began to tear the world apart.

"Keyblade Graveyard…" Spectra said. "So that is where this all will end. Let's hurry!"

Meanwhile with Aqua's group, they flew through the lanes between where they saw something floating before them. On closer inspection...it was Mickey, floating unconsciously.

"Its Mickey!" Hope said as he got him. "He's alive, barely. We gotta get him to Yen Sid's tower."

Upon arrival at Yen Sid's tower, Donald and Goofy gathered around the unconscious king.

"Aqua. You are the last to arrive here. Unfortunately, I wish I had better news." Yen sid said. "It would appear that Eraqus...has been struck down."

"No…" Hope said.

"It was his corruption that forced him to fight Terra and Spectra force, but the ones who sealed his fate was Master Xehanort...and Terra." Yen Sid said.

"He's almost completly fallen to his darkness. Where is he and Ven headed?" Aqua asked.

"Terra's heart as well as Ventus's are leading them to the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, where wielders of those weapons once waged war against one another." Yen Sid said.

"Then thats where were going." Hope said.

"Be on your guard." Yen Sid said.

"Yes, Yen Sid." Hope said looking at Donald and Goofy. "Hey, we wont let the king be in vain. One day, lets fight together."

The two shook their heads as they looked seriously at Hope. 


	32. Clash of Keys Part 1

The Hope group arrived to the place first, surprised by the war torn lands of the world. Erica then pointed out a notable sight, a large sea of keyblades, rusting and stuck in the ground.

"Wow. Something big went down here." Hope said.

"It did. Long before any of us, there was a war waged by these weapons. It was known as the Keyblade War." Aqua said. "A war to fight over all of the light in the universe."

"I cant believe that actually happened." Hope said.

"It did though. Countless worlds were lost to darkness and destruction till only a few remained. It was a war best left to be forgotten." Aqua said.

Hope thought about that. "Alright. Lets review guys."

"Right. So, we got Terra almost consumed by darkness and Spectra Force nearly following him to evil." Erica said.

"Meanwhile, Ven is overwhelmed by the fact he is part of this so called weapon. For his path, its hard to say." Katara said.

"Yeah. And the ones behind all of this are Xehanort and Vanitas along with Hakai." Hsien-Ko said.

"All right." Hope said taking a deep breath. "Let's finish this."

Upon walking across the war torn ground through the sea of keyblades, they soon saw Terra and Spectra Force ahead of them.

"Terra. I was told...the master was struck down." Aqua said.

"Yeah. By you, apparently. I'm sorry your search ended up like this." Hope said.

"No. Its my fault. We were stupid and helped Xehanort out with his plans, all to awaken the darkness inside me. I only attacked the master….because he tried to hurt Ven." Terra said. "You were right, Aqua. And so was the master. I did need to be watched. I went astray...but no more."

"Terra, if things really turn, and you become evil… do you want us to stop you?" Spectra asked.

"If that does happen...yes. You can even kill me if it ever comes down to it." Terra said.

Then, the Ven group soon approached them. Ven approaching his friends.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of X-Blade." Ven said. "But the master said we can't let that happen. And he tried to destroy me for it."

"X-Blade?" Aqua asked.

"I don't even know what it is and it scares me to death. I may have to end up fighting Vanitas after all. And if it does come to that….I'm asking you two, as a friend, just...put an end to me." Ven said surprising the two.

"You both want to be killed because of everything you witnessed?" Hope said.

"Yeah, you got the sweet stick with Aqua, hope. Helping her put things right...after we messed it all up." Rainbow said.

"Everything we've seen and done, its the opposite of why we are to be here." Spectra said. "My group was formed to bring peace, but we ended up bringing near disaster instead."

"I was no better off than you two." Jexi said. "Sure, it was good at first, but, all of the hurt and pain we saw along the way, it hurts me deep." Jexi said as tears rolled down his face.

"Spectra. Jexi." Hope said.

A wind then blew through the sea as they turned to see Xehanort approach with Vanitas and Hakai at his side.

"Behold. You see before you countless keyblades that use to be filled with light! It was here a great Keyblade War raged on. Keyblade Wielders clashed with keyblades of light and darkness, in order to obtain the ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me." Xehanort said pointing to the large group. "X-Blade."

Hope looked at Xehanort. "You broke Jexi's heart and turned Spectra into a Killer. But why did you leave me and Aqua alone?"

"That answer is simple….you were unimportant to my plans. You were nothing but minor distractions." Xehanort said.

"I see. So that was it." Hope said.

"I commend you all for making it this far, and befriending my former associates." Hakai said. "But if you think it will be easy to make it past me and defeat Lady Ubaune, then you are truly delusional."

"Shut up. Where is your last Kai Servant?" Hope said.

"He has been released and no longer possessed. Now that we've reached the end game here, there's no need for one who can predict the future." Hakai said.

Hope growled as the three keyblade wielders activated their armor. Terra was the first to charge in along with Spectra Force. Xehanort simply raised a hand as the ground below him rose up into a large mountain.

"Let's put an end to this." Vanitas said as he rose a hand as numerous keyblades came out of the ground to form a funnel, which Vanitas himself rode on.

"Vanitas, we dont have to fight, youre out numbered here." Hope said.

"I may be out numbered. But youre outta your league." Vanitas said. "I cant wait to tear all of you apart!" Vanitas said as the keyblades struck Hope and his group multiple times, dealing heavy damage while taking the head of Aqua's armor off easily.

"Aqua!" Ven shouted as he charged up the mountain in an attempt to strike Xehanort, only for the old master to grab him. He unleashed a dark flame on Ven before freezing him, letting him fall.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted running to the falling Ven and grabbing him.

Vanitas soon stopped the attack and joined Xehanort on top of the mountain, both watching as the clouds above cleared, showing a large blue moon in the shape of a heart.

"It is time…" Hakai said chuckling before seeing the Terra group arrived on top.

Meanwhile with the Hope and Jexi group, they looked down at the frozen Ven as a figure approached.

"How about you leave the popsicle with me?" said a voice as they saw the man to be Braig now with an eyepatch and a scar. "So you can have your little fight with Terra. You cant be too happy about him deep sixing your master like that. "

"Just who are you?" Jexi asked.

"Braig, an associate to the old coot up on the top. You all think you have some grand role to play? As if. You're only here for when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to darkness." Braig said. "So, who want's to go first?"

"Sh...SHUT UP!" Ven shouted.

"Oh. Look who thinks he's a big strong Keyblade Master." Braig laughed. "He's got the angry look down."

"Go ahead. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games, it'll never work." Aqua said setting Ven down. "Hope, help me with this guy."

"I'd be glad to." Hope said. "Shining Hope Squad...move out." Hope said as his group charged.

"Try and do it." Braig grinned firing his sniper rifles, firing the pink diamonds like arrows at them.

They dodged as the arrows hit the ground.

"Huh, so you can dodge those now. All right, I think I can let you play a little while longer." Braig said.

Meanwhile up on top of the mountain, Spectra Force and Terra arrived.

"Admirably done, Terra. I knew this was a journey your heart could make. Traversing over the walls of light and darkness. I was not wrong, Terra!" Xehanort said.

"Tell me...my friend,Ven. What did you do to him?" Terra shouted.

"Why, I freed the darkness inside him. Alas, poor Ventus didn't have the fortitude for such strenuous trials." Xehanort said.

"Xehanort!" Terra shouted as he and the Spectra Force charged at Xehanort and Vanitas.

The two forces clashed with one another as Terra clashed with Xehanort while Spectra and his group battled Vanitas.

"This is...really intense here." Rainbow said.

"I know. Which makes it so exciting to be here." Lemon said.

"Hmm. Seems as though it is time. Vanitas! Go and claim what Ventus owes you...and take the lives of Aqua and those around her!" Xehanort shouted as Vanitas dove off the mountain.

Vanitas dashed to Hopes group as he readied his Keyblade.

"Hey, you, Braig. Stay outta this." Vanitas said.

"Well, I was wondering when you would show." Braig said before vanishing.

"Huh?" Hope said before seeing Vanitas strike down upon Hope and his group.

"Hope!" Jexi shouted.

The group lied there as Vanitas raised his blade. "One more strike….should finish them off for good."

Before he could even strike, his blade was blocked, by a quickly unfrozen Ventus.

"Dont you dare hurt them…. You hear me?" Ven asked.

"WHy you…." Vanitas said. "Well, guess this is going according to his plan after all. So yeah...let's get this on." 


	33. Clash of Keys Part 2

Up on the mountain, the Terra and Spectra Force group clashed against Xehanort who easily kept them held back.

"That's right. More! Let the darkness within you rise more and more!" Xehanort said.

"This is getting us nowhere. Every strike brings more darkness closer." Spectra said as Terra rushed past them, clashing with Xehanort as their fight escalated more and more with Xehanort grabbing Terra and pinning him to the ground, only for Terra to strike back. The old man stood there gasping as the group looked at him.

"This is it. I have truly won." Xehanort said.

"So you wanted this to happen? You planned this even during the final exam for the Mark of Mastery?" Shizuo asked.

'Yes. Every last detail was planned." Xehanort said pointing his keyblade at himself.

"What...are you doing?" Isaac said in surprise.

"This old body of mine...has no hope of seeing a new Keyblade War take place. Therefore, I needed a vessel to sustain my heart. Terra was perfect, but had too much light. Darkness was needed." he said before stabbing himself.

"He….just did that." Cobra said.

"And now...Terra. Your darkness will be the arc that sustains me!" Xehanort shouted as his heart flew out and into Terra while his body faded.

Terra's armor then kicked in as he struggled in pain. The group was astonished when Terra soon shed the armor, revealing him with darker skin and silver hair.

"The heart is born in darkness and so returns to it. The darkness grows, consumes it." the new Xehanort said. "Finally, it is done." he said summoning Xehanort's keyblade.

"So that was his plan. Reincarnate himself in Terra's body after darkness was accumulated enough in him." Tatsumi said.

"Yes. And now, I am free to see what a new Keyblade War shall bring about." Xehanort said as he tried to walk away. But before he could, a dome of chains surrounded the top. "What?"

The group all turned to see Terra's Armor, weilding his keyblade, standing on its own.

"Impossible!" Hakai said in shock before finding the chains wrap around him. "What is this?"

"Its doing a smart thing. After things are over, Jexi and Hope will want to interrogate you." Spectra said. "What I'm more impressed with is that even with his body gone, Terra is still fighting with us."

"Your heart succumbs, your body yields...why does your mind still refuse?" Xehanort shouted in anger.

"Because even dark souls still have some light in them. Something you wouldnt understand." Akame said.

"Then let us finish things here and now." Xehanort said charging at them with the armor of Terra fighting along side them.

Back with Ven..

Ven clashed with Vanitas as Medaka slowly got up. Both were evenly matched.

"I know your every move before you can make it. I am you, your other half. It is fate we were to clash." Vanitas said.

"I won't...just sit by while you hurt my friends. I won't stop until we finish this!" Ven shouted as they continued to clash.

As they clashed, Medaka was looking around the battlefield. Her new team was on the ground, Ven was fighting his dark side, and Terra was down. All while doing this, her long blue hair started to turn a shade of red.

(Cue- The Sleeping: Dont Hold Back.)

"Ven's not the only one done standing around. I'm going...to avenge my comrades." Medaka said.

"Huh? What is….this power?" Vanitas as Medaka charged at him, kicking him down to the ground.

Her hair was now fully red as she rampaged against Vanitas with all she had. Each attack dealing large amounts of damage while Ven assisted.

"You...shall not win this day!" Medaka said delivering a final kick.

(End Song)

Vanitas the slowly got up as a dark aura surrounded him. "Hehehe. Now you've both done it. Now that my body's about to perish, me and Ventus will have to join." he laughed as his mask melted away, revealing his face as one with black spiky hair.

"So you really were one in the same." Medaka said reverting to normal. "I cant believe I entered War God Mode for this."

"But now, you're done here." Vanitas said as a dark ring surrounded them. Out of it came the Unversed that pinned them down.

"The Unversed….come from you?" Ven said.

"It happened when we were split into two. My negativity took on the shape of these monsters. They are what I feel: a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your master." Vanitas said approaching Ventus. "We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many of them you all defeated, their negativity would flow right back into me."

"I see. So then it all ends now." Jexi said.

"Yeah. It does." Vanitas said approaching Ven as a sphere of light engulfed them as it expanded all over the field.

Meanwhile with the Spectra Force group, they continued to battle with Xehanort until he was brought down to his knees and lying unconscious. As soon as this happened, they saw a large sphere of light going, consuming the unconscious Xehanort.

"What the heck is that?" Rainbow said before Terra's armor opened a portal for them. It then stuck its keyblade into the ground and knelt down.

"I think its a sign we should be going." Motor said.

"What about…" Lemon said.

"I got him!" Tatsumi said grabbing Hakai.

"Unhand me at once!" Hakai ordered.

"No way. We're getting out of here." Mine said as they piled through the portal with Spectra and Rainbow looking back one last time at Terra's armor. A voice then echoed through their minds.

"Ven...Aqua….One day….I'll set things right." they heard it say.


	34. Clash of Keys Part 3

It was long after the sphere of light, that Aqua and Hope awoke to see Mickey and Sci-Twi looking down at them.

"Gosh, I'm glad you two are alright." Mickey said.

"What about...the others?" Hope said getting up.

"Unconscious but safe. But, I couldn't find Jexi, Luffy, Natsu, Ranma, Dan, Pit or Fuyunyan." Sci-Twi said.

"Oh no… did you think they?" Hope asked.

"No. After traveling with them for a while, I doubt they'd go out that easily." Sci-Twi said.

"So Mic… I mean, King Mickey. You feeling better?" Hope asked.

"Dont be like that. Just call me Mickey. And I couldn't just stand back while you faced the darkness alone." Mickey said.

"So we defeated Xehanort and foiled his plans, but at the cost of Terra and Ven." Hope said.

"Ven? Ven!" Aqua said getting up before seeing an armored Ven standing upright.

"Whoa. He activated his armor at the last second to defend himself from the big light." Hope said before noticing a large blade in Ven's hands.

Ven then grinned and tried to strike Aqua only for Mickey to block it. "That's not Ven!" Mickey said.

"Correct. I am not Ventus. His heart has become part of mine now." said Vanitas's voice.

"You just dont know when to quit, do you?" Hope said.

"No, I don't. But it doesn't matter what you accomplished. This X-Blade will open a door- that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" Vanitas said pointing up to the blue heart shaped moon.

"We arent planning for that to happen, and we wont let you do it! You and us Vanitas, right here, right now! This ends today!" Hope said.

"We'll see about that." Vanitas said unleashing a powerful shockwave just by swinging the blade.

"So, the X-Blade really is that strong. I can't let a weapon like that exist." Hope thought. "Only a few of us here. Me, Aqua, Mickey and Twilight. Just the four of us."

"Dont worry, we can take em." Mickey said.

"You think so?" Hope said.

"Just belive in your heart. It knows what to do. It always knows what's right." Mickey said.

"Youre right. Okay then…" Hope said rasing a fighting pose. "Lets finish this!"

Meanwhile in a dark space, a large stain glass column of Ventus and Vanitas stood as appearing on it were Ven, Jexi, Luffy, Natsu, Ranma, Pit and Dan.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Dan said.

"This is….my heart." Ven said.

"You mean our heart." said a voice as appearing before them was Vanitas with a broken X-blade. "Our union was not finished yet. Join with me, so we can complete the X-Blade!"

"How about...I just get rid of you both." Ven said.

"Ha! Are you stupid? Its made of your heart too. You destroy it, you risk losing your heart forever." Vanitas said.

"I know that… but this is what I'm prepared for. Whatever I can do to protect Terra and Aqua. My friends are my powers...and I'm theirs." Ven declared.

"I know back outside, Hope's fighting with all hes got. So we're gonna do the same." Jexi smiled.

"You… youre all crazy!" Vanitas said.

Ven activated his Key blade and charged at Vanitas, the two clashing against each other.

"If I'm gonna die...I'm gonna do it knowing I protected them from this guy." Jexi said.

"We all are." Dan said.

The fighting continued as it escalated all across the stain glass till it cracked and they were fighting in midair. Ventus struck against Vanitas with laser forces and sword strikes, weakening him more and more.

"Jexi….please finish this for me." Ven said.

"You got it." Jexi said going into Golden God Mode and charging at Vanitas. "Fist of….the GOLDEN GOD!" he shouted delivering the final blow against Vanitas.

The dark being just floated there as the X-Blade began to float away. He tried to grab it only for it to shatter as Vanitas faded away.

"I...I dont believe it….I lost… to you?" Vanitas asked.

"Rememebr this Vanitas. The darkness will always be conquered by the light, no matter how many times it comes back! And even if you do come back, we'll be around to stop you again and again." Pit said.

"I'll be back…. And when I come back….I'll tear all of you to shreds!" Vanitas shouted before finally vanished.

"He won't be back. I know that for sure." Jexi said as they saw Ven begin to fade. "Ven."

"It'll...be fine. Don't think of… this being the end. I'll always be around even if I'm in… another world. I'm just glad...I met all of you." Ven smiled.

"Ven….I promise...we'll meet again one day. I may not know where you go or if you're alive or not….but something in my heart knows...we'll meet again." Jexi smiled.

They then disappeared as Ven was left to vanish. "Heh. Have fun...heroes." he said before finally vanishing.

Back on the outside, Hope and his three teammates were on the ropes as Vanitas got the upper hand.

"So, where is this power kid? All I see is a weak willed loser, a failed master, a mouse, and a girl who can't even fight." Vanitas said raising his blade at Hope.

"Go ahead. You'll never succeed with any of this anyway." Hope said.

"Hope." Sci-Twi said as she ran at them. "STOP!"

A clang was heard as they looked in shock. In Sci-Twi's hands was a blade resembling the CHS building on the blade with the mark for the Element of Magic as a keychain on it.

"A...keyblade?" Aqua said.

"How...can you even wield that?!" Vanitas said hitting away at it.

"She's been chosen by it. This must be...why she had the dream." Hope said in awe.

"I may not have wanted this….but I'll use it to keep you away from my friends!" Sci-Twi said.

Vanitas growled as he saw Aqua incoming from behind. He quickly blocked as the two pressed against his blade. As they did, the X-Blade began to break. "What?"

"I get it. Jexi and the others destroyed you from the inside out. You're already dead." Hope said.

"They were...but how could….Ventus! Even when I have his body, he refuses to join with me!" Vanitas said.

Aqua and Sci-Twi knocked the blade into the air as large blast of energy were released from it as Vanitas fell to the ground.

"Oh! The X-Blade's gone haywire!" Mickey said.

Hope saw the darkness leave Ven as his body remained along with the unconscious bodies of the heroes who were inside his heart. "Guys!" Hope shouted running towards them.

A large burst of energy surged cross the world as the X-Blade became nothing. 


	35. Epilogue

Hope and Aqua soon awoke with Jexi smiling at him. "Glad to see ya awake, lazy bones." he smiled.

"Man, that was once crazy adventure, everyone all right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. They are." said a voice as Hope saw that they were in Yen Sid's tower.

"We brought you here after what happened. You were unconscious along with Aqua. We brought you guys here...along with Ven." Dan said pointing to the slumped over Ven.

"Ven? Ven!" Aqua said shaking the boy.

"He cannot hear you. His heart is sleeping." Yen Sid said. "It is unknown when he will wake. It could be a few months, maybe even all eternity."

"He risked his life to end this conflict. He was more of a hero than any of us here." Jexi said.

"Ven." Aqua said looking at him. She then picked up Ven's body.

"Aqua? Where are you going?" Hope asked.

"I need to take Ven to somewhere. Someplace where he can sleep in peace. Until he wakes up again." Aqua said.

"Sounds plausible." Hope said. "You're coming back, right?"

"Yes. After...I want to talk to you about something." Aqua said.

Aqua took Ven to a location, hidden between the borders of light and darkness where he was put to a deep rest, awaiting the day in which he might awake. It was a couple days after this that Aqua returned to Hope and his group.

"So, he's safe?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Hope, there's something really serious I want to ask you. I want to follow you." Aqua said.

"Me?" Hope said.

"Yes. Your team, out of all of the others, helped me a lot during my quest. And without Ven and Terra, you're the only actual close friend I have left." Aqua said.

"Aqua..." Hope said. "...you were already a part of my team the moment we started."

"Really?" the other members said in surprise.

"Aqua has cared for Ven and Terra so much during this time. And she was looking out for us too. That makes her more than a team member. She's like the big sister." Hope smiled.

"Hope, thank you." Aqua said bowing.

"I think you're becoming more like Jexi, Hope." Erica said.

"Really? Shucks." Hope blushed.

The three ships soon returned to the present with the Spectra Force ship turning away from them.

"I thank you for the cooperation, you two. Until next time." Spectra said as they flew off.

"Okay, any one got Hakai's medal?" Hope asked.

"We have one better." Indigo said showing the chained up Hakai.

"Urgh. You kept me chained up this entire time." Hakai said.

"I know. I wanna see Ubaunes face when she finds out her last exec failed." Jexi said.

"Hehehehahahaaha!" Hakai laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Dan asked.

"Let me ask you all something….during this whole little saga, did it ever occur to you all that trying to take Classic Yo-kai was a secondary venture?" Hakai asked.

"What?" hope asked.

"The plan to take Classic Yo-kai as a distraction...to disguise our one true goal." Hakai said.

"And let me guess, youre not gonna tell us what it is?" Hope asked.

"I don't have to...its already quite apparent. Look at your wrist boy." Hakai said.

Hope looked at it to see his watch gone. Sunset looked and saw the same.

"Our one true plan..eliminating the Yo-kai Watch from history!" Hakai said.

"Dang." Hope said.

"And wheres Fuyunyan? Wasnt he with you?" Gemini asked.

"No. He wasn't with us once." Jexi said. "No ones seen him since the battle."

"Guys… I think we have one major problem on our hands." Rainbow said.

"And theres only one place I know that is the center of all this. We gotta hightail it to Springdale." Sci-Twi said.

To be concluded... 


End file.
